30 noches con Olivia
by Vodka.Inferno
Summary: Adaptación de "30 noches con Olivia" de Noé Casado, con ambientación en el mundo mágico de J.K. Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

Severus oyó los suaves golpecitos de su despacho y levantó la vista. Su secretaria, Chloe, paradigma de la discreción, la educación y la efectividad aún estaba en su puesto de trabajo, a pesar de que hacía más de una hora que debería de haberse marchado.

Era joven y atractiva, así que no comprendía por qué dedicaba tantas horas a su empleo cuando lo más probable era que tuviera algún amigo especial por ahí.

Tampoco entendía por qué se mostraba tan correcta siempre. Bueno, en realidad sí podía comprenderlo: él era igual.

Nunca sacaba los pies del tiesto, siempre en su sitio, todo perfectamente planificado y ordenado. Como a él le gustaba. Como le había costado tanto conseguir.

-¿Señor Snape?-lo llamó de nuevo.

-Adelante, pasa-respondió, algo cansado.

-Siento molestarlo, pero…ahí fuera hay alguien que pregunta por usted.

-¿A estas horas?-dijo, mirando su reloj-¿Te ha dicho quién es o qué quiere?

-Sólo me ha dicho que necesita hablar urgentemente con usted y que trae unos documentos de vital importancia.

Vaciló unos instantes. Estaba cansado y, aunque en casa no lo esperaba nadie, lo cierto era que tenía ganas de olvidarse de la civilización hasta el lunes.

Pero por lo visto siempre hay alguien que opina lo contrario y prefiere esperar hasta la última hora del viernes para molestar.

-Está bien, que pase. Y que sea lo que Dios quiera-La última frase la pronunció cuando Chloe ya no se encontraba en su despacho.

Estaba sin su usual gabán y capa negra y pensó un instante en ponérsela para mantener su imagen pulcra y cuidada de pocionista de éxito, pero al final prefirió no hacerlo.

Chloe volvió acompañada de un hombre mayor, casi calvo, y que debía pecar de gula, pues los botones de la chaqueta se veían algo forzados. Sin embargo, sabía mejor que nadie que uno no debe fiarse de la primera impresión. Un cliente elegante y ataviado con traje de diseño podía ser en realidad el peor hijo de puta llegado el caso.

-Buenas noches, siento venir a deshoras-se disculpo el hombre-Mi traslador se ha retrasado. Ya sabe…Llega agosto, comienzan las vacaciones y los controladores se animan y ¡a la huelga! _«Spain is diferent»_, como dicen ustedes-El visitante inesperado e inoportuno bromeó, pero ni Severus ni Chloe le siguieron el juego-Bueno, no importa… Mi nombre es Santiago López, soy… bueno, era el abogado de su padre.

Severus entornó los ojos.

¿Qué broma de mal gusto era aquella?

Chloe salió discretamente, como siempre, y cerró la puerta.

Hacía más de dieciocho años que no veía a su padre, Tobías Snape. La última vez que lo hizo, Severus acababa de conseguir su puesto como profesor de pociones en Hogwarts, y su padre vagabundeaba por la calle, pidiendo dinero para conseguir más alcohol. Cuando lo reconoció ni siquiera se detuvo, sino que siguió adelante, decidido a enterrar un pasado a todas luces inconveniente para un letrado con un brillante porvenir. Siguió caminando sin detenerse junto a su progenitor. Le importaba bien poco lo que le sucediera a ese padre borracho y maltratador del que huyó en cuanto cumplió la mayoría de edad.

Volvió al presente, al hombre que se había presentado en su elegante despacho para llevarlo al pasado, gastándole una broma macabra.

Se había presentado como abogado de su padre, hecho que le pareció más que improbable, ya que los vagabundos alcohólicos muggles no solían tener un representante legal mágico.

-Siento que haya tenido que venir hasta aquí para nada, señor López. Me temo que hay un error…-Eso tenía que ser. Y sintió lástima por aquel tipo. Seguramente le habían informado mal. Permaneció de pie indicándole de ese modo que debía marcharse.

-Si no le importa, me sentaré-dijo el hombre, acomodándose tranquilamente. Después abrió su maletín y sacó unos papeles-¿Es usted Severus Snape?

-Sí -respondió molesto.

-Pues entonces… -Rebuscó en su maletín hasta encontrar las gafas-No hay ningún error. Su padre, Tobías Snape, me contrató hace más de diez años para ocuparme de sus asuntos legales.

-No puede ser, señor López-Severus se sentó; le dedicaría unos minutos de cortesía para aclarar el malentendido-Debe de tratarse de otro individuo con el mismo nombre.

-Podría ser, no digo que no. Pero según consta en la información que me facilitó su padre…

Severus escuchó cada vez más inquieto cómo aquel hombre iba repasando sus datos personales, desde la fecha de nacimiento, el hospital donde su madre dio a luz, la escuela donde estudió, la dirección de la última casa donde vivieron de alquiler… y, lo que asestó la puñalada definitiva, el nombre de su madre.

-No siga-lo interrumpió enfadado-Me interesa poco o nada lo que quiera que vaya a contarme

sobre él.

-Su padre murió el mes pasado.

Vaya… El cabrón había durado más de lo esperado.

-Muy bien, ya me ha dado la noticia-dijo sin dar ninguna muestra de lamentar lo ocurrido.

De todas formas, mostrarse apenado o sorprendido sólo sería una muestra evidente de hipocresía. Y ya tenía suficiente hipocresía en su día a día como para tener que fingir por algo que ni siquiera le importaba o de lo que pudiera obtener un beneficio.

El otro abogado no se sorprendió de la reacción. Tobías le había relatado toda la historia, los errores de su pasado, lo que Severus vivió en su infancia y la desgraciada muerte de Eileen, su madre.

-No he viajado hasta aquí para comunicarle únicamente tan trágica pérdida, eso podía haberlo solucionado con una carta-Por un instante Santiago López abandonó su tono afable-He venido para informarle de las últimas voluntades de su padre.

-Me disculpo por no haber sido todo lo claro que debiera, señor López. Pero me importan un carajo sus últimas voluntades. ¿Qué pidió ese viejo borracho antes de morir? ¿Un litro de vino de reserva?

-Creo que ese comentario está fuera de lugar…

-Y yo creo que usted no puede venir aquí y pedirme nada. Mi padre ha muerto. Muy bien, no hay más que decir. Si pidió cualquier cosa referente a mí, vaya apartando la idea de que yo me plantee si quiero colaborar. Así que… -Le señaló la puerta-Sintiéndolo mucho…-mintió-no tenemos nada de que hablar.

-Además de ser mi cliente, su padre y yo éramos amigos. Y exijo un mínimo de respeto.

Severus sonrió de forma sarcástica. ¿Respeto?

¡Y una mierda respeto!

Quería decirle muchas cosas a ese hombrecillo que tuvo la desgracia de confraternizar con su padre, pero no quería enzarzarse en una discusión tras la cual ninguno de los dos movería un ápice su postura.

-Vaya al grano-le pidió, recostándose en su sillón y adoptando una postura indolente. Todo cuanto dijera le entraría por un oído y le saldría por el otro.

-Será lo mejor -replicó el señor López-Su padre hizo testamento antes de morir.

-¿Y qué me dejó? ¿Dos botellas de whisky barato?

-Por favor…-le advirtió mirándolo por encima de sus gafas. Estaba claro que ese joven no perdonaba ni olvidaba.

-Está bien, continúe-murmuró sin arrepentirse lo más mínimo.

-Tobías, a su muerte, dejó importantes sumas depositadas en varias cuentas bancarias.

Severus dio un respingo al escuchar semejante noticia. Era lo último que esperaba.

-No quiero nada-le espetó rápidamente para evitar que el señor López se hiciera una idea equivocada ante su reacción.

-Déjeme terminar, se lo ruego-pidió Santiago mostrándose más paciente de lo que debería. Al fin y al cabo, lo hacía por su amigo fallecido.

-Adelante.

-Bien, como le decía, las sumas depositadas en los bancos están, de momento, inmovilizadas, pues sus herederos deben presentarse ante el notario para que verifique la identidad de los mismos y así el banco pueda entregar dichas cantidades.

-¿Ha dicho herederos, en plural?-Era lo único que le había interesado de todo el discurso.

-Sí. Veo que desconoce algunos detalles-le dijo satisfecho. Se podía permitir jugar a las adivinanzas; el hijo de Tobías era lo más desagradable que se había echado a la cara en mucho tiempo.

-Soy todo oídos-anunció teatralmente. Sabía que una herencia podía estar envenenada y se temía lo peor.

-Su padre volvió a casarse.

¡Joder con el viejo! No había perdido el tiempo… Quiso preguntar si con alguna mendiga compañera de borrachera, pero se abstuvo.

-Ya veo.

-Por su comentario deduzco que no sabía nada.

-Así es.

-Su padre, en un momento crítico, decidió cambiar de vida. No le voy a recordar aquí y ahora las

condiciones lamentables en que vivía.

-Lo cual agradezco-replicó, intentando no mostrarse irónico. ¿Condiciones lamentables? ¡Vaya eufemismo!

-Gracias-Santiago se relajó en su asiento-Tobías acabó, no me pregunte usted cómo, viajando a

España. Ni él mismo recordaba el motivo. En fin, el caso es que afortunadamente se apuntó a un programa de rehabilitación. El centro estaba situado en un pequeño pueblo castellano, Pozoseco de Arriba. Supongo que ni ha oído hablar de él ni sabe dónde está.

Severus no quería tantos detalles, le importaba una mierda si su padre se había apuntado al programa espacial o a un _reality_de la tele. Quería ir a lo concreto, pero al parecer el señor López quería ensalzar la vida y milagros de su viejo para ver si cambiaba de opinión.

Pues iba listo.

-Es un pequeño pueblo, de apenas doscientos habitantes. Tal vez alguno más en verano. Está a unos ocho kilómetros de Lerma, provincia de Burgos. Esa villa sí podrá localizarla en el mapa.

-¿Podríamos centrarnos en lo importante?

-Todo lo es, debe usted entender las circunstancias. Como iba diciendo, en Pozoseco se conocen todos, así que cuando su padre comenzó a rondar a Elena, una chica del pueblo de toda la vida, y con una tragedia familiar a sus espaldas que… -interrumpió su historia al ver el gesto de impaciencia de Severus-Bueno, ya se enterará.

-Lo dudo.

-En fin, Elena y su padre comenzaron a verse, ya se puede hacer una idea. Todos quisimos prevenirla, él era mucho mayor que ella, pero no hubo forma. Quizá… no, seguro, ella fue la tabla de salvación de Tobías.

-No se imagina cuánto me alegro-expresó su indiferencia con un comentario sarcástico.

-Terminaron casándose y nadie en el pueblo se podía haber imaginado el cambio tan radical que experimentó su padre. Empezó a trabajar y a construir una casa. No parecía el mismo, se lo veía ilusionado, enamorado de su esposa, y cuando anunciaron que ella estaba embarazada…

Severus quería salir pitando de allí. Esa historia, de puto cuento de hadas, era como echar sal a sus heridas. Su madre había muerto demacrada, enferma y en la miseria por culpa de un marido borracho, maltratador e incapaz de sacar a su familia adelante. ¿Pretendía ese hombre que perdonara al viejo? Peor incluso, ¿pretendía que escuchara impasible la jodida historieta de final feliz?

-Lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer el viejo me trae sin cuidado-le espetó, molesto pero fingiendo indiferencia.

-Entiendo-Se aclaró la voz-En resumen, tiene usted una hermana.

-Hermanastra en todo caso.

-Se llama Sofía Snape de la Mora, está a punto de cumplir quince años.

No se esperaba algo así. Toda la vida siendo hijo único… De pequeño sí deseó tener hermanos con los que jugar, pero a medida que fue creciendo fue desechando la idea, ya que la situación familiar no era muy propicia.

Su madre enferma soportaba los insultos y las agresiones como podía, a base de pociones que la dejaban narcotizada. Carente de voluntad para enfrentarse a su marido, se fue consumiendo hasta que la dosis de pociones fue demasiado seria como para que su maltrecho cuerpo pudiera resistirlo.

Severus tenía dieciséis años y, desde ese momento, sólo pensó en llegar a la mayoría de edad para olvidarse de todo.

Y ahora, maldita sea la gracia, un abogado español estaba recordándole lo que tanto se había afanado en enterrar.

-¿Y?-preguntó, siguiendo con su pose despreocupada.

-Tobías quería ver a sus dos hijos juntos. Parece ser que intentó contactar con usted varias veces, pero no lo logró. Y, a juzgar por su actitud, creo que entiendo el porqué… -Era un velado reproche, pero necesario al fin y al cabo. Tenía que aprender a perdonar-No se cansaba de hablar de usted, de lo lejos que había llegado, de lo importante que era, del hombre en el que se había convertido… presumía de su hijo, un importante profesor y pocionista.

De seguro el viejo se había enterado de todo gracias a Dumbledore, ese vejestorio chismoso.

-Casi me hace llorar-le espetó burlón. Lo que le faltaba por oír…

-Sé que le resultará difícil, pero es la verdad. Bueno, como le comentaba, su hermana es menor de edad.

-Tiene una madre.

-Elena murió el año pasado-le informó-Y a partir de ese mismo momento Tobías comenzó a…

-¿Beber para olvidar?

-A dejarse morir -lo corrigió en claro tono de reproche-Sobrevivía como podía, pero todos sabíamos que no volvería a ser el mismo. Estaba profundamente enamorado de Elena y no pudo soportar su pérdida.

-Entiendo-dijo por decir algo.

-Por eso dispuso en sus últimas voluntades que todo cuanto poseía se dividiera en tres partes.

-¿Tres?

-Sí. Si me hubiese dejado explicarle toda la historia… Da igual. La mayor parte de los activos tienen que repartirse entre Sofía y usted, y una pequeña parte está destinada a la señorita Olivia de la Mora.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

La cosa se complicaba por momentos. Y no porque fueran tres a repartir, eso le traía al fresco, sino porque se estaba temiendo lo peor.

Su viejo, en ese tardío afán por compensarle una infancia y adolescencia trágicas, quería que aceptara un dinero que ni necesitaba ni deseaba.

-Arregle lo que tenga que arreglar. Renuncio a cualquier cosa que me haya legado-Y añadió

Petulante-: Ni lo quiero ni lo necesito.

-Me temo que no es tan sencillo.

-Estoy seguro de que mi hermana y esa tal Olivia estarán muy contentas al saber que todo es para ellas. Yo mismo prepararé los documentos para hacer efectiva mi renuncia. Déjeme su dirección y se los enviaré lo antes posible-le explicó, pensando en trabajar todo el fin de semana para que el lunes a primera hora salieran por lechucería urgente.

-No es posible tal circunstancia.

-¿Cómo que no? -preguntó arrogante. Se puso en pie, cansado de aparentar una calma que no sentía y dispuesto a acabar con aquella conversación lo antes posible-Ambos sabemos que no estoy obligado a aceptar una herencia.

-Eso es cierto, pero me temo que hay otro punto que se debe tener en cuenta.

-¿Cuál?

-Es usted, por designio de su padre, el tutor legal de Sofía hasta que su hermana alcance la mayoría de edad.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Así está estipulado en el testamento-Le tendió los papeles- Hasta que no haga acto de presencia ante el notario, ella no podrá tocar ni un solo euro del capital, ni poner la vivienda a su nombre. Nada. Depende por completo de usted.

-¡Joder!

-Tiene que reunirse con el notario ante el que Tobías firmó su testamento. Si desea renunciar a su parte legítima, está usted en su derecho, pero antes deberá solucionar el asunto de la tutoría.

Severus se pasó la mano por el pelo dos veces. Dio la espalda al señor López, no quería que éste viera la expresión de mala hostia que tenía.

¡Joder y mil veces joder!

¿Cómo era posible que el viejo le volviera a amargar la vida?

Por lo visto, el muy cabrón lo había hecho de primera. Ahora estaba obligado a manejar el asunto y viajar a ese puto pueblo perdido de la mano de Dios para quitarse el problema de encima.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo muy importante.

-¿No pretendería el viejo que me trajera a Sofía a vivir conmigo?

-No, si ella no lo desea.

-Es menor de edad, no puede vivir sola-No era sincera preocupación por lo que pudiera ocurrirle a su hermanastra, sino por las implicaciones legales que tendría él como responsable.

-Vive con su tía.

-Y ¿por qué cojones no es ella la tutora legal?

Santiago se encogió de hombros.

-Ella se encargó de cuidar a su hermana durante los meses que estuvo enferma.

-¡Un momento! ¿Qué hermana?

-Si me hubiese dejado… En fin. Eran hermanas. Cuando la madre de Sofía enfermó, Olivia se trasladó al pueblo para cuidarla y ayudar a su padre. Después siguió viviendo con ellos hasta el fallecimiento de Tobías, y ahora se ocupa de su hermana hasta que usted decida qué hacer.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!-exclamó Severus, cada vez más mosqueado.

-Olivia es una buena chica pero… después de todo lo que ha hecho por su padre y por su familia, se merece un descanso.

«La jodida buena samaritana», pensó Severus. Una tía solterona, jugando a los médicos y que al final tiene su recompensa.

-¿No me ha dicho que también tiene derecho a una parte?

-Es lo justo.

-Pues que lo considere el pago por sus servicios. Además, puede seguir ocupándose de su sobrina como hasta ahora.

-Eso no sería justo, ella es…

-¡Me da exactamente igual!

-Como quiera, pero antes tendrá que personarse y realizar los trámites burocráticos precisos para dejar las cosas solucionadas-contestó Santiago, visiblemente de mal humor.

-Tengo que organizar el viaje. ¿No pretenderá que mañana coja un traslador y deje todo plantado?

-Lo entiendo. Aquí tiene una copia del testamento, para que lo estudie convenientemente. También incluye el certificado de defunción de su padre y otros documentos relevantes.

-Lo estudiaré, no lo dude-dijo de malos modos.

-Bien. Le dejo mi tarjeta, llámeme o escríbame si necesita cualquier aclaración, como uested lo prefiera-El abogado español se puso en pie y le tendió la mano-Le ruego que recapacite. Todo el mundo tiene derecho a una segunda oportunidad.

¿Recapacitar? ¡Y un cuerno!

-El lunes tendrá noticias mías. En cuanto mi secretaria organice mis compromisos, le comunicaré

qué día llegaré.

-Muy bien. Buenas tardes.

Severus hizo un gesto para despedirlo y se dejó caer en su sillón. No podía dar crédito a lo que se le venía encima. Pero negarlo no conducía a ninguna parte. Los documentos estaban allí, en su mesa, riéndose de él.

El señor López no iba a ser tan estúpido como para incluir algún documento que no fuera estrictamente legal, de eso estaba seguro. Así que no podía dudar de ninguna de sus palabras. Por muy jodidas que éstas fueran.

-¿Señor Snape?

¡La que faltaba! Su secretaria era tan malditamente eficiente que a veces lo sacaba de quicio. Como trabajadora no tenía ni una sola queja de ella, pero lo cierto es que en algunas ocasiones habría preferido que metiera la pata. Nadie puede ser tan perfecto.

Él intuía que esa dedicación a su trabajo iba más allá del mero papel de empleada modelo. No era tonto. Y Rebecca, su socia (ahora ex socia) se lo había comentado. Chloe estaba colada por él. De ahí que a él lo tratase como a un marqués y a Rebecca como a una cualquiera.

-¿Qué haces todavía aquí? -le preguntó con más brusquedad de la necesaria.

-Pensé que… bueno… quizá me necesitaba para algo.

-No, gracias, Chloe. Ya puedes irte. Yo me encargo de cerrar.

Cuando oyó el suave clic del pestillo de la cerradura principal pudo relajarse. Fue al mueble bar y buscó algo de alcohol. No era su estilo, pero si bebía una copa no era más que por el simple hecho de disfrutar de una bebida de exquisita elaboración. Con todo, en aquella ocasión, la calidad del licor no iba a ser tenida en cuenta.

Hacía años que no pillaba una borrachera. Desde que iba a Hogwarts, para ser exactos. En aquella época, las fiestas a las que podía permitirse ir, eran meras excusas etílicas para desmadrarse y follar sin mucha conversación previa.

Aquellos días de locura, de cansancio y de horas robadas al sueño habían quedado muy atrás. Días en los que no había horas suficientes para poder realizar todo lo previsto. En su juventud había tenido que trabajar, lavando asquerosas cosas de calderos en el callejón Knockturn. Él había tenido que aguantar de mala manera la tentación de dormir. Interminables noches repasando temarios una y otra vez, mientras muchos de sus compañeros de la residencia de estudiantes se marchaban de juerga. Él no tenía un papá que aflojara las mensualidades.

Ahora estaba donde siempre quiso estar: tenía una buena reputación y el riñón bien cubierto. Pese a haberse quedado recientemente compuesto y sin novia.

Tampoco estaba tan afectado como cabría esperar. Al fin y al cabo, de haberse llegado a celebrar la boda con su ex socia, entonces sí se habría sorprendido.

En el fondo sabía que el compromiso era simplemente una buena excusa para hacer la pelota a su entonces jefe, ya retirado, por darle la oportunidad de trabajar en la investigación de pociones nuevas en el ministerio, aunque bueno, la oportunidad se había debido más al título de: "Héroe de guerra".

El problema no era que la mujer en cuestión fuese desagradable a la vista, o rematadamente idiota. No, el problema era que tanto él como ella sólo se respetaban, ni siquiera había un mínimo de cariño.

Habían estado un año juntos, un año en el que incluso consiguió llevársela a la cama, pero había resultado una decepción tal que hasta él mismo buscaba excusas para no cumplir. Y cuando ya no podía espaciar más el encuentro, la faena acababa convirtiéndose en algo mediocre y deprimente. Ella no era lo que se dice muy fogosa, y él se reprimía pensando que había ciertas cosas que no se debían hacer con la futura esposa.

Ella callaba y él… tres cuartos de lo mismo. Los dos fingían.

Lo curioso del caso es que ella, la recatada, la mujer más fría del planeta, había acabado por ligarse a un ex jugador de quidditch famoso, conocido, entre otras cosas, por sus capacidades amatorias aireadas en la prensa.

Cómo había sido eso posible era algo que quedaba fuera de su capacidad de razonamiento.

Ver para creer.

Pero lo que le dolía de esa ruptura no era quedarse sin novia, o decepcionar a su antiguo mentor, sentía que la había cagado desde un principio, él no la quería, él no se había permitido sentir algo por nadie desde…bueno, desde Lily y de seguro si Lily pudiera hablarle lo regañaría y le diría que siguiera adelante, pero el problema venía de que él no se perdonaba a sí mismo.

Acabó su whisky y, tras recoger los documentos que le estaban jodiendo la vida, abandonó su despacho.

En casa no lo esperaba nadie, pero al menos podía tumbarse en el sofá sin quitarse los zapatos y no preocuparse por mantener una imagen.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Si pensaba que las cosas iban hasta el momento más o menos bien…podía ir cambiando de opinión. Puede que su traslador llegase sin contratiempos, que su maleta apareciera sin percances en la cinta transportadora, pero pedir que el coche de alquiler estuviera preparado, ya que tenía que ir a un pueblo muggle, estuviera preparado cuando se acercó al mostrador…era pedir un imposible, como deseo hechizar a todos en aquel momento. El cohe era necesario, puesto que viajaba a una comunidad muggle y no podría estarse apareciendo de un lugar a otro, a la gente se le haría raro.

Chloe, la eficiente, le había reservado, junto con el billete y el alojamiento, un coche de alquiler. Por supuesto, nada de utilitario, ni una berlina de gama media. Había solicitado expresamente un coche de gama alta, descapotable, completamente equipado, incluyendo GPS y, cómo no, automático.

Ya iba a ser complicado conducir, ¡Como si le gustarán los coches!, como para encima preocuparse por el cambio de marchas.

Pues resulta que la señorita de la empresa de coches de alquiler, muy monapor cierto, de esas que hacen realidad el dicho de «rubia de bote, tonta de serie», no acertaba a explicar por qué su coche no estaba disponible.

Tras cuarenta y cinco minutos de infructuosa discusión con la rubia, apareció el encargado. Revisó

los documentos de la reserva y se deshizo en disculpas por haberlo hecho esperar, así como por no tener su vehículo dispuesto, tal como se especificaba en el contrato de alquiler.

Al final consiguió que le trajeran un BMW 650, pero no en gris plata como él especificaba en la hoja de pedido. Tuvo que conformarse con uno de color rojo. ¡Rojo!

Si el coche ya de por sí llamaba la atención, en rojo iba a resultar del todo imposible pasar

desapercibido.

Pero Severus no iba a conformarse con menos. Los años en que se resignaba con cualquier cosa qu tuviera ruedas para desplazarse, hasta que aprendió a aparecerse, quedaban muy lejos. Además, tenía por delante más de doscientos kilómetros, así que viajar cómodamente no era ninguna petición extravagante.

Una vez programado el GPS, y dudando de que el maldito pueblucho apareciera registrado, salió de Barajas guiado por la voz mecánica del navegador.

Mientras conducía, repasó mentalmente los pasos que debía seguir. Según sus cálculos, en tres días quedaría todo zanjado. Él regresaría tranquilamente a su casa con la conciencia más o menos tranquila (aunque tampoco estaba muy preocupado) y así podría olvidarse de una vez para siempre de que tenía familia.

Joder, qué ironía.

Doscientos veinte kilómetros más tarde, la vocecita le indicó que abandonara la autovía. Él no puso en duda la recomendación y pulsó el intermitente para entrar en una carretera secundaria bastante parcheada.

No había ningún cartel indicando si la dirección era correcta, pero supuso que el sistema de navegación no iba a fallar.

Cuando la vocecita le indicó que había llegado a su destino, no se lo podía creer.

Un cartel, bastante deteriorado, por cierto, indicaba que estaba en Pozoseco de Arriba.

No obstante, aquello era como un decorado de película. De una película de terror, claro.

Severus no era muy aficionado al mundo rural, pero lo que ocasionalmente había visto eran casas bajas, de ladrillo y piedra, con bonitos jardines. Todo muy de postal.

Con todo, aquello no tenía nada que ver con esa imagen. El asfalto se acababa allí mismo, las cunetas estaban llenas de hierbajos secos, y en uno de los lados se podía ver una fuente de piedra ennegrecida y un par de bancos oxidados.

Unos golpes en la ventanilla lo sobresaltaron.

Se volvió y vio a un hombre mayor, con boina y un palillo en la boca. Apoyado sobre la cachava, esperaba que le dijese algo.

Apretó el botón y bajó la ventanilla.

—Es usted forastero, ¿no?

A Severus le costó un poco entenderlo. Su español lo había aprendido autodidactamente y lo había practicado cuando ocasionalmente buscando algunos ingredientes únicos para sus pociones.

Decidió aprovechar las circunstancias para averiguar dónde se ubicaba la casa que buscaba.

—Si es tan amable… ¿Podría indicarme cuál es la casa de los Lewis?

—¿La del inglés?

—Sí, ese mismo. —Menos mal, una buena noticia. No creía que en el pueblo hubiera una colonia británica instalada.

—La casa del inglés está al final del pueblo. Gire por esta calle y coja un camino a la derecha. Luego siga todo recto. Al final está la casa que busca.

—Gracias. —Por lo menos el anciano había sido amable.

—¿Por qué busca la casa? —preguntó el hombre cuando intentaba subir la ventanilla.

—Es un asunto personal.

—¿Es de la familia?

—No. Ahora, si me disculpa…

—Pues tiene un cierto parecido con el inglés.

«¡Joder con el anciano y sus dotes de observación!», maldijo en silencio. Debería haber preguntado con las gafas de sol puestas. A ese paso terminarían por reconocerlo.

—Le aseguro que no —mintió queriendo dar por zanjado el tema.

—No sé… en fin. ¿Cuánto tiempo va a quedarse?

—Sólo vengo de visita —le informó. No quería perder la paciencia—. Y voy mal de tiempo así que…

—Vaya joven, vaya —murmuró el anciano señalando el camino con el bastón.

Una vez a salvo del calor arrancó el coche y siguió las instrucciones, maldiciendo cómo las piedras del camino iban rebotando contra la carrocería y el polvo iba envolviendo toda la chapa.

No tardó mucho en llegar hasta la casa. Buscó un espacio conveniente donde aparcar, aunque en realidad eso daba igual. Finalmente, optó por dejarlo a un lado de la valla metálica a medio pintar que rodeaba la propiedad.

Bajó del coche y gruñó al notar cómo picaba el sol. Añoró en el acto el aire acondicionado de su BMW.

Sacó del maletero su cartera con los documentos originales que el señor López le había dejado junto con los que él mismo había redactado minuciosamente, con el fin de quitarse de encima ese problema y volver a su rutina habitual.

No pasó por alto el estado de la vivienda, saltaba a la vista que estaba sin terminar. Lo que suponía que sería un jardín en la parte delantera estaba lleno de hierbajos, desnivelado y seco. La fachada principal de ladrillo se encontraba sin enfoscar, y en las ventanas se apreciaba la falta del remate que tapa la junta entre el marco y el muro, y lo mismo podría decirse de la puerta principal.

Bueno, para un amante del orden y las cosas bien hechas como él, resultaba todo un atentado además de contra la estética, contra toda lógica.

¿Cómo era posible vivir así día tras día?

—Me importa una mierda —dijo, cerrando el coche con el mando a distancia.

Por fortuna, la puertecita metálica que daba acceso a la casa no estaba cerrada con llave y pudo acceder fácilmente. Subió los tres escalones, en los que faltaba el alicatado, y llamó a la puerta con los nudillos ante la falta de timbre.

Se quitó las gafas de sol y maldijo otra vez el calor que le quemaba la espalda. No había quien aguantase ese calor.

Esperaba que hubiera alguien y poder entrar, sólo le faltaba tener que esperar a saber cuánto tiempo a que apareciera su hermanastra.

Tenía reserva en el parador de Lerma y, aunque la tentación de ir hacia allá, registrarse y darse una ducha era realmente atractiva, había preferido solucionar cuanto antes el espinoso tema de las presentaciones. Algo práctico, carente de sentimentalismos, para llegar en seguida a la parte realmente importante, es decir, salir cuanto antes de allí con los deberes hechos.

Volvió a llamar, por si acaso no lo habían oído la primera vez, impacientándose cada vez más.

¿Dónde se supone que se mete una tía solterona en un pueblo de mierda a media mañana? De compras seguro que no, dudaba de que en ese lugar hubiera tan siquiera una triste tienda.

Se movió a un lado para comprobar a través de la ventana si había alguien. Pero cuando estaba a

punto de pegar la nariz al cristal se abrió la puerta principal, quedando como el mirón que no era.

Se incorporó y frente a la puerta observó a una quinceañera, vestida con pantalón vaquero cortado de cualquier manera, una camisera de Hello Kitty y el negro y liso, como el suyo, recogido en una coleta. Iba descalza y Severus se horrorizó aún más al ver las uñas de los pies pintadas cada una de un color.

—Ejem, ejem…

—Perdón, buenos días —dijo como un tonto. Estaba claro quién era la terrorista de la moda, pero quiso verificarlo de todos modos. Nunca se sabe—. Estoy buscando a Sofía Snape.

La chica lo miró del mismo modo que él lo había hecho. Bueno, exactamente igual, no, fue más descarada. El mirón cotilla iba vestido con unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa manga larga negra.

Vamos, como los típicos pijos; sólo le faltaba el jersey de rombos encima de los hombros. Todo era de marca. Hizo una mueca. ¿Qué estaría buscando Don Pijo? Al ver un destello rojo aparcado frente a la verja de casa cambió su expresión y se quedó con la vista fija.

Él se dio cuenta y giró la cabeza. Iba a llamar la atención donde quiera que fuese.

La chica pareció recuperarse y volvió a su pose descarada, con una mano en la cadera y sin tener la cortesía de apartarse para dejar que el visitante se pusiera debajo del tejadillo que protegía la puerta principal, donde daba la sombra. Finalmente le preguntó:

—¿Por qué la buscas?

Ante el tono marcadamente chulesco, Severus entrecerró los ojos. Vaya educación tenía la chica. Bueno, eso no era asunto suyo.

Se fijó en los rasgos de la adolescente, lo cierto es que no guardaban mucho parecido. Sin embargo, al mirarla a los ojos salió completamente de dudas. Tenía la misma mirada que el viejo: ojos oscuros y expresión serena.

—Dejémonos de tonterías, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella entrecerró los ojos, ese acento…

—Muy bien, yo soy Sofía. ¿Qué quieres? —le respondió en el mismo tonito y actitud bravucona.

Él había pensado en decir unas palabras, algo para ir preparando el terreno y no soltar a bocajarro quién era. Quizá sería demasiada mierda sentimentaloide, pero podría funcionar. Los reencuentros en las películas y en los _realities _eran así. Primero desconcierto, luego sonrisa, unas pocas lágrimas, abrazos efusivos y todo resuelto.

Severus actuó en consecuencia:

—Soy tu hermano.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

—¿En serio?

Se quedó petrificado: ni sorpresa, ni lloriqueos ni mucho menos abrazos. La joven siguió en su pose insolente.

Sofía lo miró y supo que no mentía. Al verlo recordó a su padre, él sí se parecía mucho, pero no iba a flaquear ahora. Conocía la historia perfectamente y por mucho que fuera su hermano también sabía por qué estaba allí.

—Sí. Así que, si eres tan amable… —Señaló la puerta. Joder, se estaba abrasando, con el sol a sus espaldas.

—¿Cómo sé que dices la verdad?

—Joder, lo que me faltaba… —murmuró entre dientes.

Pero ella lo oyó.

—No voy a creer al primero que viene por aquí diciendo que es mi hermano sin pedir una prueba, ¿no crees?

—Y ¿podría enseñarte la jodida prueba a la sombra? —replicó él en el mismo tono belicoso.

—No, claro que no. ¿Estás loco? ¿Y si luego resulta que eres un impostor?

—Me cago en la puta…

—Mi tía siempre dice que no deje entrar a desconocidos —le informó en tono fingidamente inocente.

Cabreado a más no poder, buscó su cartera y sacó el permiso de conducir. De malos modos, se lo puso frente a la cara, tan cerca que ella ni siquiera podía leerlo.

Sofía, aguantando la risa, agarró la cartera y curioseó. Vale, no mentía, y vale, como todo el mundo, salía horrible en las fotos de carnet.

Se la devolvió y disfrutó viendo al estirado de su hermano guardársela con gesto impaciente en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones de pijo.

Sonrió de manera ingenua.

—Vale, comprobado. Eres el estirado de mi hermano.

El aludido enarcó una ceja ante el apelativo fraternal.

—Me alegro de que sepas quién soy —replicó sarcástico—. ¿Podemos mantener una conversación medianamente seria en el interior? —preguntó cabreado y añadió con ironía—: Por favor.

—Faltaría más —le respondió ella de igual manera y hasta le hizo una reverencia choteándose aún más de él.

Podía conducirlo a la cocina y estar incómodos en las sillas, pero, si lo hacía, ella también pagaría las consecuencias, así que le hizo un gesto para que entrara en el salón.

Para Severus fue otra bofetada estética contemplar la decoración.

De acuerdo, una señora mayor no iba a amueblar la casa con elementos minimalistas o diseños vanguardistas, pero… ¿era necesario mantener los dos sofás de imitación de piel en marrón?, ¿la mesa de centro llena de adornos baratos? Y lo que era peor, ¿una tele de las de antes?

Un viaje a los años setenta.

A un lado divisó un butacón, más horrendo todavía y de color verde, pero parecía lo más cómodo de la habitación, así que fue a sentarse.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —le gritó Sofía.

Severus pensó agradecido que seguramente el mueble era tan viejo que tendría una pata rota o la madera podrida y su hermana pretendía evitarle un disgusto.

—¡Era el sillón preferido de mi padre! —Colocó bien el cojín y se puso delante evitando que él se acercara más.

Severus se abstuvo de decir que también era su padre, pero ¡qué demonios!, a él le importaba un carajo.

—Tú mandas. —Se acomodó en un extremo del sofá. Y quedó en una postura absurda al hundirse. Se colocó lo mejor que pudo—. ¿Sería posible tomar algo?

—¿Qué te apetece?

—Un whisky estaría bien —murmuró distraído mientras buscaba los papeles que quería mostrar.

—¿Whisky? Aquí no se compra de eso, aquí se compra cerveza.

—Entonces dame una cerveza.

—No quedan. Sólo hay agua. Y del grifo.

—Y ¿por qué cojones me preguntas qué quiero, si sólo te queda agua del grifo?

—Soy una chica educada —le respondió levantando la cabeza. «¡Gilipollas!»

—Está bien, lo que sea. Trae el agua.

—Puedes servírtela tú mismo. —Sofía no se movió ni un milímetro y remató diciendo—: Al fin y al cabo legalmente la mitad de la casa es tuya. Siéntete libre de hacer el gasto que quieras.

—Hay que joderse… —gruñó. Su hermana había dejado clara su postura y el porqué de mostrarse con recelo. Excelente. Ella se había divertido a su costa, así que ahora él iba a devolverle la pelota.

Tranquilamente, se dirigió hacia la cocina y, por si acaso, dejó correr el agua antes de llenar el vaso. Estuvo tentado de abrir el frigorífico, pero al final no lo hizo.

Cuando volvió al horripilante salón, la encontró recostada en el sillón «preferido de papá» con una

pierna colgando sobre el reposabrazos, moviendo el pie distraídamente y apuntando con el mando a distancia mientras cambiaba de canal.

En resumen, la actitud propia, despreocupada e indiferente de la adolescencia.

Con la sed aplacada y con más ganas que nunca de acabar con todo, se dispuso a explicarle a su hermana el motivo de su visita.

—Verás, esta situación es tan desagradable para mí como para ti… —Ella ni apartó la vista del televisor—. He tenido que abandonar mi trabajo para solucionar esto —enfatizó sus palabras señalando los papeles—, así que vamos a hacerlo rápidamente. Yo me vuelvo a mi casa, tú sigues con tu vida y todos tan felices.

—Ajá —murmuró fingiendo estar absorta en la pantalla. «¡Será engreído!»

—¿Podrías prestar un poco de atención?

—Soy menor de edad y por lo tanto no puedo firmar nada sin la supervisión de un adulto.

Tenía razón.

—¿Cuándo vuelve tu tía?

—Hum, no lo sé. Depende.

—¿De qué?

—No sé cuántos clientes tiene hoy, pero normalmente trabaja hasta tarde.

A Severus no le dio buena espina ese comentario.

—Está bien. Dame su número de móvil —pidió mostrándose paciente.

—No creo que te conteste —le dijo sin mirarlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Cuando atiende a sus clientes no responde. Siempre me dice que, a no ser que sea de vital importancia, no la moleste.

—Joder… —Se pasó la mano por el pelo mientras pensaba una solución que no implicara soltar una sarta de improperios y discutir con la niñata—. Toma mi tarjeta. Que me llame nada más venir.

Sofía la cogió y la dejó caer en la mesa abarrotada de baratijas.

—Lo haré —prometió sin mucha convicción.

—Voy a registrarme al hotel. Intentaré estar de vuelta esta tarde y hablar con ella, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí. Muy bien. Genial.

Severus salió de la casa sabiendo a ciencia cierta que su querida hermanita no iba a hacer nada de lo hablado.

Pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Si la mujer trabajaba (y a saber dónde, ya que el comentario de Sofía implicaba muchas posibilidades) no le quedaba otra alternativa.

La tía solterona tenía un empleo, curioso.

Pensando únicamente en la comodidad de una habitación de lujo, en un parador de turismo recomendado por todas las guías turísticas, condujo por la carretera mal asfaltada hasta Lerma.

La ciudad tenía su encanto y, si acababa pronto su cometido, como era su intención, buscaría unas horas para visitarla con detenimiento.

Antes de registrarse decidió que necesitaba algo refrescante, así que pasó por la cafetería y saboreó un buen whisky en las rocas.

Disfrutó de un ambiente elegante, un servicio impecable y un rato a solas para olvidarse de la maleducada que tenía por hermana.

Entonces, una vez más tranquilo, se acercó al mostrador de recepción para registrarse.

—No me lo puedo creer.

—Discúlpenos, señor Snape. Ha debido de ser algún tipo de error informático o algún virus. El caso

es que su reserva aparece cancelada. —La chica del mostrador le ofreció una sonrisa triste a modo de compensación.

—¿Cómo es posible? —Mostró los resguardos que Helen le imprimió—. Mi secretaria hizo la reserva por Internet la semana pasada y se cercioró llamándolos por teléfono. Ustedes no pusieron ninguna traba. —Se tragó un juramento.

—Nosotros tampoco nos lo explicamos, señor Snape.

—Está bien. No importa. Deme otra habitación.

—Me temo que…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Verá, estamos en agosto, temporada alta y… bueno, ya se imagina, tenemos todo ocupado.

—¡Esto es increíble!

—Lo siento muchísimo, señor.

—Supongo que podrán alojarme en otro establecimiento de la ciudad —sugirió mostrándose más comprensivo de lo que debiera.

—Podemos intentarlo —dijo amablemente la recepcionista—. Si quiere, puede esperar en nuestro restaurante. En cuanto tengamos noticias se lo comunicaremos.

—Muy bien —respondió en tono seco.

Severus accedió. Por el momento comería y esperaría a tener un sitio donde pasar la noche. Después reclamaría convenientemente. No iba a pasar por alto ese ejemplo de incompetencia.

Sólo esperaba que no lo alojasen en una pensión de mala muerte.

Disfrutó de la comida, aunque no todo cuanto habría querido, ya que no quitaba ojo de la puerta por si aparecía la señorita con buenas noticias.

Comprobó la hora. Más de las cuatro de la tarde y sin saber dónde pasar la noche.

A las cinco y media, por fin se dignaron a informarlo.

Se podían haber ahorrado la información.

—No sabe cuánto lamentamos todo este malentendido. Hemos buscado pero no hay ninguna cama disponible. Ya sabe, las vacaciones…

—Ya veo. —No iba a perder ni un minuto más aguantando a esa panda de inútiles.

—Queremos que comprenda la situación, en ningún momento ha sido nuestra intención que usted se encontrara algo así.

—Ahórrese las disculpas —la interrumpió de forma tajante—. Está claro que no vamos a arreglar nada perdiendo aquí el tiempo. A estas horas es ya casi imposible encontrar algo disponible. Pienso poner, ahora mismo, la reclamación pertinente.

Dicho esto se dirigió al despacho del encargado, después pensó, no sin cierto reparo, que tendría que volver a cierto pueblucho a pasar la noche.

Después de todo, la casa era mitad suya.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Afortunadamente, el calor ya iba remitiendo.

Una buena noticia en un día plagado de calamidades. Estaba cansado, no sólo físicamente, ya que llevaba levantado desde las seis de la madrugada, sino que se trataba más bien de un agotamiento producto de encontrarse una y otra vez con muestras de incompetencia.

Aparcó el coche frente a la verja. No estaba muy convencido de hacerlo ya que la casa estaba lo suficientemente apartada del pueblo para que alguien tuviera la tentación de tocarlo.

Atravesó la cancela metálica y subió los tres escalones. Intentando ser positivo, pensó que al menos no perdería tiempo buscando el timbre, no había.

—¡Voy!

Escuchó una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

Esta vez no tuvo que esperar tanto a que le abrieran.

Una adolescente, seguramente amiga de Sofía, lo miraba esperando que al menos dijera algo. Pero ¿es que en ese pueblo nadie tenía gusto vistiendo? No, desde luego esa frase no era el saludo adecuado.

Joder, ¡qué pintas!

En la puerta se encontraba una morena con la consabida minifalda vaquera, deshilachada, que dejaba al descubierto unas piernas largas, pero no de esas flacuchas de modelo, no, ésas eran de mujer…

Una camiseta de tirantes bastante escotada contenía a duras penas un buen par de tetas…

Un extraño recogido, como si llevara un plumero en el cogote…

Y, para rematar la jugada, iba descalza mostrando unas uñas pintadas de azul.

Sin duda, una amiguita adolescente más desarrollada que su hermanastra.

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó la chica.

Y Severus dejó de cuestionar algunos de los designios de la moda que jamás comprendería.

—Sí. Perdón, vengo a ver a Sofía.

La joven cambió radicalmente su expresión, mudando de la alegría inicial a la extrañeza y desconfianza. ¿Qué quería ese tipo de Sofía?

—Y… ¿podrías decirme para qué quieres verla? —preguntó ella, preocupada. Aquel hombre, con acento extranjero, ropa de marca y coche extracaro no podía pertenecer al círculo de amigos de una adolescente, y con las cosas que se oían más valía ir con cuidado.

—Mira, es algo personal. Entre ella y yo. No voy a dar explicaciones a sus amigas, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella se quedó un momento sin saber qué decir. Ese desconocido se la estaba buscando. Ya hablaría más tarde con Sofía sobre con quién sí y con quién no debía relacionarse.

—Pues siento informarte que ella no…

—¿Qué pasa ahí afuera? Se está enfriando la cena….. —La voz que procedía del interior se fue acercando hasta situarse junto a la puerta y mirarlo—. ¡Ah, eres tú! —dijo con evidente disgusto al comprobar quién retrasaba la cena.

La morena se giró inmediatamente y miró a Sofía de forma interrogativa.

—¿De qué conoces a este tipo? —preguntó evidenciando su malestar.

Severus no entendía esa actitud tan manifiestamente protectora. Puede que fuera la mayor de las dos, pero… ¿desde cuándo las adolescentes eran tan responsables?

—Lo he conocido hoy —respondió Sofía haciendo una mueca.

—¿Y le has dicho que venga a buscarte? —La otra mujer mantenía su tono de alarma.

—Pues no. Pero parece que tiene problemas de oído, claro, a su edad…

—Joder, ya vale —intervino Severus.

Y sin esperar a que lo invitaran a pasar, arrastró su trolley y, empujando a las dos, se metió en la casa.

—¡Eh, un momento! ¿Dónde te crees que vas? —le interpeló la morena, que se giró al oír la risa tonta de Sofía—. ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes y de qué va esto? ¿Quién es ese hombre?

—Y ¿a qué dedica el tiempo libre? ¡No te digo! —contestó Sofía riéndose.

Como estaba claro que así no iba a ninguna parte fue detrás del desconocido. No entendía de qué iba esa charada, pero tenía la intención de enterarse muy pronto.

Con Sofía pegada a sus talones llegó hasta el salón y preguntó en actitud combativa:

—¿Se puede saber quién coño eres? Tienes tres segundos para decírmelo o llamo a la Guardia Civil, ¿entendido?

Severus miró a su hermana entrecerrando los ojos, la muy inconsciente se estaba descojonando a su costa.—Estoy esperando —lo apremió la morena.

—En todo caso soy yo quien debería pedir explicaciones, ¿no crees? —dijo Severus. Al fin y al cabo, desde un punto de vista estrictamente legal… estaba en su casa.

—¡Será posible! ¿Tendrá morro? A ver, guapito de cara, no tengo ni idea de qué pretendes pero vas recogiendo tu maleta y te largas con viento fresco —espetó señalándole inequívocamente la puerta.

—Dile a tu amiguita que no se meta donde no la llaman —replicó Severus acercándose a la metomentodo. Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que no era tan joven como aparentaba.

—Jo, esto es para grabarlo y colgarlo en el YouTube. Me parto el culo —acertó a decir Sofía entre

risas.—Oye, niñata, mira a ver si dejas de reírte. No estoy de humor.

—¡Ya está bien! —se quejó la morena—. Sofía, dime de una santa vez qué está pasando. Y no empieces con tonterías.

—¡Oh!, cuando te lo propones eres una aguafiestas. Está bien… —Se dejó caer en el viejo butacón de su padre y dijo de forma poco clara—: El hijo pródigo ha vuelto.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó mirando al desconocido.

—El tipo este, aquí presente, resulta ser mi querido y estirado hermano mayor —anunció con retintín.

—¿Es eso cierto? —preguntó mirando al desconocido. Hum, ahora que se fijaba bien… Sí… tenía

cierto parecido con Tobías, y los ojos… Como no podía verlos bien se acercó, con descaro, se puso frente a él y lo comprobó.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué narices haces? —saltó Severus molesto—. ¿Nadie te ha enseñado un poco de educación?—Bueno, él había examinado a la chica de arriba abajo, pero desde luego con mucha más discreción.

—No lo molestes. Se queja por todo —explicó Sofía y se puso en pie—. Me voy a cenar —dijo dejándolos solos y sin presentarlos.

—¿No es hora de que te vuelvas ya a tu casa? —preguntó él retóricamente. Pero, a juzgar por la expresión de la chica, debía de haber dicho algo horrible. Y entonces cayó en la cuenta…

Joder, qué tonto había sido. Seguramente las dos pensaban montar algún tipo de fiesta, aprovechando que estaban solas, y claro, su inoportuna llegada estropeaba sus planes.

Lo que le dejaba una alternativa, que no le gustaba nada, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

—Recoge tus cosas, te llevaré a casa de tus padres —dijo resignado.

—¿Perdón?

—Mira, no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas de discutir asuntos contigo cuando no te conciernen. Está muy bien eso de ser amigas, contároslo todo y demás. Pero hay cosas que deben tratarse en privado. Por lo tanto, andando.

Ella lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, estaba claro que iba a darle guerra y él no estaba acostumbrado a esos arrebatos. Aguantaba demasiadas tonterías en su despacho como para encima soportar la rabieta de una chica.

—¿Estás sorda?

—¡Se enfría la cena! —gritó Sofía desde la cocina y ambos se percataron del tonito de guasa.

—Sofía tiene razón, eres un estirado de cuidado —dijo y dio media vuelta en dirección a la cocina.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —exclamó, saliendo tras ella. Ya le estaban tocando demasiado la moral como para mostrarse mínimamente razonable.

—Como por la mañana no me comentaste si vendrías o no… Pues no te he preparado nada —le explicó su hermana con evidente regocijo—. Aunque si tienes hambre creo que en el frigo quedan las sobras de mediodía.

—No te preocupes —respondió con sorna.

—Ah, vale. —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Estás preparada? —preguntó Severus a la amiguita solidaria.

—Soy lo suficientemente mayorcita para ir y venir a mi antojo. Pero, gracias, se agradece el detalle —espetó alzando la barbilla.

—No lo dudo —murmuró entre dientes contemplándola de nuevo. Había que tenerlos bien puestos para salir así a la calle—. Pero se hace tarde y…

—Mira, tío, no sé qué pretendes. Ésta es tu casa, vale, lo capto, pero no pienso dejar que me eches a la calle. Además ella —señaló a Sofía—, tendrá algo que decir al respecto, ¿no?

—Punto uno, no te estoy echando, simplemente te estoy indicando amablemente que ya es hora de que vuelvas a tu casa y hasta me he ofrecido a llevarte. Punto dos, estoy seguro de que mañana podréis cotillear tan a gusto como queráis las dos, pero en este momento tengo que tratar asuntos familiares que, como comprenderás, no quiero hacer delante de extraños y, punto tres…

Las risotadas de Sofía le hicieron fruncir el ceño y mirarla como si quisiera estrangularla por inoportuna y maleducada.

—Punto uno, me parece que desconoces un detalle muy importante, señor profesor de tres al cuarto. Punto dos, no vas a llegar y organizarnos la vida porque no te lo pienso consentir y punto tres, ¡vete a freír espárragos!

Enfadada con aquel tipo, se sentó de nuevo, no ganaba nada con discutir, únicamente una cena fría.

—Joder, ¡no me lo puedo creer! —murmuró incrédulo, pasándose un par de veces la mano por el pelo. Pero ¿cómo podía ser tan descarada?—. Se acabó. Te largas. Punto final.

—Deja, ya me encargo yo —dijo Sofía poniéndose en pie.

—Punto uno, ella vive conmigo. Punto dos, porque yo quiero; y punto tres: no pienso echar a mi tía a la calle, por muchas razones, entre otras, que me cuida como si fuera mi madre. Punto cuatro: ¡vete al carajo! ¿Te queda claro?


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

¿Su tía? ¿Esa morena de falda corta y lengua larga era la tía soltera que cuidaba de su hermanastra?

Miró a su conspiradora hermana con expresión seria. No, no estaba mintiendo. Ella le había dado cuerda y él solito se había ahorcado.

Menudo gilipollas…

En fin, lo mejor era minimizar riesgos y no entrar en la dinámica de las recriminaciones. Ya vería más tarde la forma de devolverle la pelota a su queridísima hermana.

Las dos lo miraban, cada una con una expresión diferente en su rostro.

—Me alegro de que por fin nos hayamos conocido todos, aunque haya sido de una forma tan surrealista. —Ni se disculpaba ni cargaba la responsabilidad a nadie. Si quería compartir la casa y largarse de allí en dos días a lo sumo, necesitaba su cooperación.

La tía Olivia seguía mirándolo con una indudable desconfianza. Por supuesto él no apartó la vista. ¿Cuántos años tenía? Aunque fuese vestida como una _pop star _juvenil, estaba claro que no lo era.

—¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? —le preguntó Olivia, molesta ante el escrutinio al que estaba

siendo sometida.

—Perdón —murmuró recomponiéndose rápidamente—. Supongo que a estas alturas las presentaciones son innecesarias.

Intentó sonar sin rastro de cinismo.

Olivia, aún sin estar convencida del todo, le hizo un gesto para que se sentara a la mesa de la cocina.

—Sofía, trae otro plato. —Se soltó un instante la pinza que sujetaba su melena para volvérsela a recoger—. Nos apañaremos con la cena.

Severus se sintió incómodo, no porque lo invitaran a la mesa, cosa que deberían haber hecho desde un principio; era más bien una sensación extraña. Al fin y al cabo, estaba invadiendo un espacio personal, bastante feo y envejecido, por no hablar de los discutibles elementos decorativos que lo hacían sentirse fuera de lugar.

—No, muchas gracias —contestó.

—No seas tonto. —Olivia se acercó a él y tratándolo como si fuera un niño pequeño lo obligó a sentarse. Colocó un plato delante de sus narices, los cubiertos y una servilleta de papel—. Sofía, pásame la ensalada. Toma, sírvete a tu gusto.

Severus se encontró con un enorme bol de ensalada en sus manos sin saber qué hacer. Las dos estaban en su territorio y aunque Sofía seguía mirándolo con recelo y obedeciendo a su tía con evidente disgusto, ésta se mostraba cordial, algo extraño después de cómo la había tratado.

—Y dime, ¿has llegado esta mañana?

—Sí.

Al oír la respuesta, Olivia miró a su sobrina. Más tarde arreglaría cuentas con ella.

—Huy, qué despiste. ¿Una cerveza? —Él asintió—. Sofía, saca una del frigorífico.

Severus la aceptó encantado. No conocía esa marca pero estaba fría. Era evidente que su hermana lo podía haber tratado con la misma cortesía por la mañana. Incluida la bebida fría.

—¿Qué te ha parecido el pueblo?

«Una mierda.»

—Pintoresco. —Y para no seguir mintiendo pinchó con el tenedor y se llevó un cherry a la boca.

—A mí siempre me ha parecido deprimente —dijo Olivia sorprendiéndolo—, pero supongo que

llevo demasiado tiempo aquí y he terminado por acostumbrarme. ¿Un pinchito de tortilla? —le ofreció sonriendo.

—Gracias. —Eligió el trozo más pequeño.

—No seas tímido, hombre. ¡Que estamos en familia!

Sofía tosió.

Severus se atragantó.

Olivia los miró a los dos e hizo una mueca. Qué tontos, por Dios. Vista su reacción, prefirió no tocar ciertos temas durante el resto de la cena. Era evidente el motivo de la llegada del hombre, pero eso prefería dejarlo para el día siguiente. Tenían que solucionar las cosas, sí, pero estaba cansada.

—Supongo que te quedarás a dormir aquí —dijo Olivia recogiendo las tazas de café.

—No lo creo —murmuró Sofía—. Me apuesto lo que quieras a que tiene habitación en el parador.

¿No has visto el coche que conduce?

—¡No seas tonta! ¿Cómo va a quedarse allí teniendo aquí una habitación libre?

—Pero no creo que quiera amoldarse a nuestras humildes costumbres.

—Deja ya de decir tonterías. Voy a preparar la habitación. No se hable más —sentenció Olivia dejando a los dos hermanos solos.

Severus, que había contemplado el partido de tenis verbal entre ambas, se quedó prudentemente callado. Era evidente que le convenía más de ese modo, pues a pesar de que su hermana lo consideraran un esnob (que lo era), no tenía otro sitio donde quedarse aquella noche.

—A pesar de lo que piensas, a mí no me la das —espetó su hermana cruzándose de brazos.

—No voy a entrar al trapo. Si esto es un concurso para saber quién es más desagradable, lo reconozco, ganas por abrumadora mayoría.

—Ya, claro. Ahora no te conviene levantar polvo, ¿no? Hay mucho en juego…

Severus se sirvió otro café antes de responder.

—Lo sé —dijo tranquilamente—. Y mi intención es dejar todo resuelto. —Se levantó, se acercó a la

pila y lavó la taza—. Ahora, si eres tan amable, dime cuál es mi cuarto.

—Dale un voto de confianza —sugirió Olivia mucho más tarde mientras saboreaban un helado contemplando la noche.

Se habían sentado en el césped de la parte trasera, sobre una esterilla, para poder disfrutar del aire nocturno.

—No puedo. Papá hablaba bien de él, presumía de su hijo. Pero en el fondo yo sé que sólo lo hacía por disimular. Severus se negó una y otra vez a venir y hablar con él. Y ahora, cuando hay algo que

repartir, se presenta raudo y veloz. ¿Cómo quieres que piense lo contrario?

—De todas formas podías haber sido un poco más educada, ¿no? —murmuró su tía estirándose en la esterilla tras descalzarse.

—Podría, sí, pero no me da la real gana. Pero ¿lo has visto bien? Es un relamido, un pijo y va de soberbio.

—Cuánto adjetivo para tan poco tiempo. —Al ver la cara de su sobrina añadió—: Vale, está bien. Es todo eso, pero no vamos a ninguna parte enfrentándonos con él. Además, piensa un poco, es tu hermano, y Tobías siempre deseó que os conocierais, que llegarais a entablar una relación…

—Lo sé —admitió con tristeza al pensar en los deseos de su padre—. Pero no creo que haya venido con esa intención.

—No tardaremos mucho en averiguarlo, ¿no crees? —dijo Olivia sonriendo—. De cualquier manera, yo ahora no me preocuparía por eso.

—Eres demasiado confiada —sentenció Sofía.

Olivia miró a su sobrina, a pesar de la edad, a veces parecía ella la adulta.

—No te digo que no —convino.

El tema ya no podía dar más de sí, por lo que se dedicaron a disfrutar de la noche en silencio. Se relajaron, escuchando el cricrí de los grillos tan típico del campo, agradeciendo las breves corrientes de aire que refrescaban su piel en aquella noche tan calurosa…

—Ahora que me acuerdo, esta tarde te ha llamado Juanjo.

Olivia hizo una mueca. El hijo del alcalde no se daba ni por vencido ni por enterado de que lo suyo había terminado. Después de casi cinco años juntos ella notó que su relación estaba estancada, que se había convertido en una simple rutina. No había cosa más triste que aburrirse con la pareja y Olivia hacía ya tiempo que lo evitaba.

Ella intentó buscar algo que avivara la chispa, se esforzó por encontrar algo que la hiciera verlo como al principio, pero ya no era una veinteañera inexperta y complaciente. Ahora buscaba algo diferente, no sabía definir el qué exactamente, pero desde luego estaba segura de que no se trataba de ser la nuera del alcalde. Incluso había llegado a comprarse un montón de libros picantes para ver si él reaccionaba, pero tampoco hubo suerte. Juanjo era de los tradicionales. Siempre decía que si algo está bien, ¿para qué cambiarlo?

El problema es que no estaba bien. A menos en lo que a ella se refería. Había optado por fingir, ya que, en muchas ocasiones (la mayoría), cuando intentaba decirle que ya no se excitaba como antes, él siempre respondía que era culpa suya, que tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no se concentraba. Por eso el hecho de que él le hubiera puesto los cuernos con una compañera de trabajo había sido la excusa perfecta para romper con él.

—¿Por qué no le das otra oportunidad? —preguntó Sofía.

¿Cómo explicarle a una adolescente que aún no se ha enamorado que las relaciones de pareja necesitan un continuo renovarse o morir?

—Juanjo y yo estamos mejor así. —No quería entrar en más detalles.

—Sé que esa guarra de Celia va tras él, pero si tú quisieras…

—Todo para ella —Y no lo decía en broma. Su compañera estaba coladita por su ex desde hacía tiempo. Y sabía que Juanjo había tonteado con ella mucho antes de salir juntos, por lo que tampoco la sorprendió.

También sospechaba que ambos habían jugado a darse celos mutuamente y que Olivia, ajena a ese tejemaneje juvenil, había empezado a salir con él sin conocer esa relación, y con el paso del tiempo había llegado a instalarse en una cómoda rutina. Cómoda pero aburrida rutina.

—No deberías dejar que te lo quitara tan fácilmente. ¡Ha sido tu novio! No sé cómo puedes soportar verlos juntos.

«Porque están hechos el uno para el otro.»

—Me da igual. Estoy bien así. Si vuelve a llamar dile que… nada, no le digas nada.

—Me da apuro… siempre se ha portado bien conmigo, siempre pensé que os casaríais.

Sintió un pequeño escalofrío sólo de pensarlo. Toda su vida junto a él… aburriéndose… disimulando… reprimiéndose…

Los del pueblo, tan aficionados a los refranes, decían siempre que el buey solo, bien se lame.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

Abrió los ojos y comprobó la hora. Su Rolex no mentía. Las siete y media de la mañana. Quien tampoco mentía era su cuerpo. Le dolían hasta las uñas de los pies. Ese colchón no tenía un solo muelle en su sitio, tendría que hacer algo respecto a eso.

Joder, qué tortura…

La noche anterior se fijó en que la casa disponía de tres dormitorios en la planta superior. De no ser así, hubiera pensado que esas dos le habían asignado la peor de las habitaciones. Quizá debería dar un paseo por el ático y ver si allí encontraba otra habitación más cómoda.

Acostumbrado a iniciar la jornada temprano, y puesto que no estaba de vacaciones, se levantó. Salió de su cámara de tortura y se dirigió al aseo.

No se molestó en vestirse, ya que no se oía una alma. Con su propia toalla bajo el brazo (ni se le ocurriría utilizar una diferente) y el neceser, caminó hasta la puerta del fondo y entró.

Dos cosas pasaron simultáneamente.

Él abría la puerta del baño y ella apartaba la cortina de la ducha.

—¡Pervertido! —le espetó gritando a pleno pulmón su hermana, agarrando rápidamente su albornoz.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó dando un paso atrás y cerrando. ¿Quién podría haber supuesto que madrugaría igual que él?

—¿Qué pasa? No son horas para armar jaleo —murmuró una voz somnolienta a sus espaldas.

—¡Joder! —dijo, a falta de algo mejor. No estaba más que con sus bóxers, descalzo y con cara de pocos amigos, demasiado indefenso como para enfrentarse a dos mujeres algo piradas. La una podía tener excusa, era una adolescente, pero la otra… allí, de pie, mirándolo con el pelo hecho un desastre (cosa que podía pasar por alto) y ese pantaloncito corto, y la jodida camiseta de tirantes que marcaba todo…

Ella bostezó sin ningún disimulo.

—Veo que también eres de los que madrugan.

Y, dejándolo pasmado, le regaló una vista de su culo respingón, provocándole con ello una maldita erección (porque ante todo era un hombre, y uno que hacía tiempo que no mojaba), y entró en el cuarto de baño.

—Excelente —se dijo a sí mismo; tampoco podía decir en voz alta lo que en realidad pensaba.

Se volvió a su cámara de tortura con la intención de aplacar su nada oportuna respuesta natural y se sentó en la cama. A saber cuánto tiempo iban a tardar esas dos en despejar el baño.

Como pronosticar el tiempo que una mujer necesita en el aseo es misión imposible, y dado que en ese caso había dos féminas dispuestas a hacerlo esperar, decidió sacar su traje de la funda y su ropa interior limpia de la maleta.

Después se ocupó de la cama y, como no tenía nada más que hacer, se fue a la cocina en busca de café. Podía ser vengativo y preparar sólo su taza, pero optó por llenar la cafetera. Al fin y al cabo, le costaba lo mismo.

—Todo tuyo —dijo su hermanastra con voz de mafiosa—. ¡Huy, qué bien! Si has hecho café…

A Severus le debería importar un pimiento la alimentación de la adolescente. Pero se impuso el sentido común.

—No puedes tomar café.

—Oye, tú no eres quién para decirme qué puedo o qué no puedo desayunar, ¿me entiendes?

Al final se encogió de hombros y la dejó allí plantada, sin molestarse siquiera en responder, ya que estaba mucho más interesado en darse una ducha.

Salió de la cocina y se encontró con Olivia, que ya se había vestido, aunque en realidad, taparse, lo que se dice taparse… más bien poco.

Bueno, tampoco era asunto suyo. Si quería ir enseñando toda la mercancía, allá ella.

Olivia tardó un poco más de la cuenta mientras lo observaba. Mejor dicho, no le quitó ojo, mientras subía la escalera.

—¿Por qué le has dicho que tomas café? —preguntó a su sobrina, que estaba abriendo el armario para sacar el bote de cacao—. No te gusta.

Sofía se encogió de hombros.

—Me repatea que venga e intente organizar mi vida.

—Lo sé, pero es mejor que no lo provoques —le aconsejó con toda la razón—. No merece la pena.

—No puedo evitarlo. ¡No lo soporto! —exclamó al más puro estilo de adolescente consentida, cosa que no era.

—No seas tan teatral —respondió Olivia riéndose mientras se servía un café—. Por cierto, hoy llegaré tarde, tendrás que ocuparte tú de la comida.

—Y ¿tengo que servirle también a su señoría? —demandó señalando el piso superior.

—No lo sé. Pregúntale si viene a comer —murmuró sin preocuparse demasiado.

—Jo… peta, ¿no pretenderás que coma a solas con él?

—Antes de pensar lo peor, entérate de si se queda o no. Te estás precipitando.

—Claro, ¡como tú hoy te libras! —protestó Sofía.

—Oye, que sepas que preferiría comer tranquilamente en casa en vez de un bocadillo rápido en la cafetería.

Las dos se callaron al oír los pasos de alguien bajando la escalera. Teniendo en cuenta que sólo tenían un invitado, no había muchas dudas sobre quién podría ser…

—Tengo que rechazar tu amable ofrecimiento para comer, hermanita. —Dicho lo cual se puso las gafas de sol y se marchó.

Olivia se quedó dudando si eran de Gucci o de Versace.

—Gilipollas —espetó Sofía sacándole al mismo tiempo la lengua, a pesar de que sabía que ni la oía ni la veía.

—Sí, no te quito la razón, pero hay que reconocer que viste divinamente… —dijo Olivia.

—Pero ¿qué chorradas dices?

—El traje que llevaba cuesta, tirando por lo bajo, por lo menos tres de mis sueldos.

—Viste como un… profesor gilipollas y pedante. Parece un abuelo.

Olivia no pensaba lo mismo. En el pueblo y alrededores no estaban acostumbrados a ver hombres vestidos de esa forma. La gente se ponía traje los domingos para ir a misa, el día de la fiesta del pueblo o cuando había una boda. De ahí que el concepto de traje a medida fuera desconocido y a todos se les notaba la falta de costumbre.

De acuerdo, Severus era, utilizando el excelente vocabulario aportado por Sofía, un gilipollas. Pero tenía que admitir que tenía un gusto excelente a la hora de vestir.

Estaba claro que, si bien no en sentido literal, estaba durmiendo con su enemigo, pues la consentida y recién descubierta hermana no iba a darle tregua, lo cual, siendo sincero, era lo mejor. Y, llegado el caso, hasta prefería marcharse sabiendo que ella siempre le dedicaría su mejor repertorio antes que entablar lazos fraternales que luego no iba a corresponder.

Siguiendo las instrucciones del señor López llegó a la notaría donde se tramitaba el inoportuno tema de la herencia.

Había repasado todos los puntos del jodido testamento, así como los extractos de las cuentas bancarias y demás documentación.

Por más que intentaba comprender cómo se lo había montado el viejo, no llegaba a encontrar una respuesta; por lo menos, una legal.

Y, después de comprobar el estado de la casa, no entendía el motivo por el que dejaba el dinero en el banco en vez de vivir cómodamente.

Agradeció que el piso donde el notario tenía su despacho estuviera climatizado.

—Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

Severus se quitó las gafas de sol agradecido de que al menos allí lo trataran con cortesía. Junto con el traje, siempre se ponía su sonrisa más profesional, aunque distante a la vez, así que respondió en el mismo tono:

—Soy Severus Snape. El señor Santiago López me indicó que me acercara para tratar los asuntos referentes a las últimas voluntades de Tobías Snape. —Pensó que iba a atragantarse al pronunciar su nombre—. Si es tan amable de avisar al notario de que estoy aquí.

—¿Es usted el hijo del inglés?

A Severus no le hacía ni puta gracia que lo llamaran así. Pero no iba a ponerse ahora a corregir a la gente.

—Sí.

—Lo siento, pero aquí todos nos conocemos. —Si pensaba que con una sonrisa ensayada iba a ser perdonado, lo llevaba crudo.

—Ya me he dado cuenta. Si no le importa, preferiría ocuparme cuanto antes de los asuntos que me han traído hasta aquí.

—Me temo que no va a ser posible.

Respiró profundamente antes de seguir indagando.

—¿Está ocupado?

—No, por asuntos personales estará ausente hasta la semana que viene. —La recepcionista lo dijo de forma amable, pero, al ver la expresión del cliente, añadió—: Ha sido algo imprevisto.

—Lo que me faltaba… —murmuró, intentando controlar su enfado—. ¿Podría darme su número para poder contactar con él directamente e intentar buscar un hueco?

Desde hacía un buen tiempo ya, en el mundo mágico se habían adaptado los teléfonos, eran bastante útiles y prácticos, y aún más los móviles.

—No tengo autorización para dar a nadie su número personal. Lo siento mucho, señor Snape.

—Éste es un caso especial. Me he desplazado desde Inglaterra para poder resolver este asunto cuanto antes. El señor López me indicó que era urgente y ¿ahora me dice que el notario no está?

—Como le he dicho… disculpe un minuto. —La chica contestó al teléfono.

Mientras la escuchaba atender la llamada no podía hacer otra cosa que maldecir una y mil veces el jaleo en el que su viejo lo había metido. Maldita sea, ese hijo de puta iba a tocarle los huevos desde la tumba.

Todo se ponía en su contra. Tenía que regresar, como estaba previsto, en dos o tres días a lo sumo, para ocuparse de un asunto importante, no podía estar persiguiendo a un notario escurridizo.

Cuando la mujer terminó su llamada, volvió a poner cara de circunstancias y a intentar suavizar la mala noticia.

—De verdad que siento muchísimo este contratiempo, créame. Si hay algo que podamos hacer para…

—Ahórrese las disculpas. Si no está el notario todo lo demás no sirve de nada. —Severus cortó a la empleada. No necesitaba buenas palabras.

—Todos los documentos relativos a su caso están preparados. En cuanto vuelva el señor notario será el primero en ser atendido. Si es tan amable de darme su número de teléfono…

Buscó en su cartera y sacó una tarjeta. Decirle que dudaba muy mucho de sus palabras era una pérdida de tiempo absoluta.

—Espero que la semana que viene, cuando de nuevo me desplace hasta aquí, esté todo dispuesto. Buenos días.

Sin dar opción a réplica cogió su maletín y salió a la calle. Al maldito calor de mediodía.

Buscó una terraza donde sentarse, almorzar y hacer unas llamadas.

Chloe, su secretaria, descolgó al segundo tono.

—Buenos días, señor Snape —respondió educadamente—. ¿Va todo bien?

—Buenos días. Y no, las cosas no están saliendo según lo previsto. —Tapó un instante el auricular para pedir al camarero que se había acercado hasta su mesa—. No voy a entrar en detalles, sólo diré que aquí no funciona nada medianamente bien. En fin, no importa. Necesito que me reserves un traslador para…—Miró el reloj—. Mañana, a ser posible a primera hora. Avisa también a mis citas del jueves y el viernes para aplazarlas, ya que, por desgracia, tengo que volver aquí la semana que viene.

—Muy bien. ¿Alguna cosa más?

—No eso es todo. —Y añadió de forma brusca—: Gracias.

Puede que las cosas se estuvieran torciendo por momentos y que desde su llegada nada hubiese salido bien, pero el almuerzo era de lo mejor que se había encontrado en las últimas horas.

Después de dar buena cuenta de la comida se dirigió al despacho del señor López con la intención de dejar muy clara su postura y que no iba a tolerar más retrasos injustificados.

Pero se encontró con un cartel que rezaba: «Cerrado por vacaciones».

—Joder, si no lo veo no lo creo.

En ese instante le sonó el móvil. Reconoció el número al instante.

—Señor Snape, verá… —Por el tono supo en seguida que las desgracias nunca vienen solas—. Me ha sido imposible encontrar una plaza libre hasta dentro de tres días.

—¡Tres días! —vociferó en plena calle mientras caminaba hacia su coche.

—Sí, me ha oído bien. Por lo visto, con la huelga de controladores hay muchos problemas. Además, con las vacaciones de agosto está todo ocupado y no hay manera de encontrar un vuelo disponible.

—Joder…

—¿Confirmo la reserva?

Severus lo pensó un instante. Tenía que quedarse tres días en aquel pueblucho a la espera de coger un traslador y luego regresar dos días después. Si al cansancio del viaje le sumaba la nada descartable posibilidad de que entre retrasos y más que seguras cancelaciones nadie podía asegurarle el traslador de vuelta, y que, para él, era imperativo solucionar de una jodida vez todo el asunto de la herencia…

—No. Me quedaré aquí —respondió evidenciando su disgusto—. Reorganiza mi agenda y ocúpate de tranquilizar a los clientes.

Severus manejaba el Departamento de Investigación de pociones en el ministerio, era un buen puesto, ganaba bien, no tenía que soportar tantas cabezas huecas como en Hogwarts, en fin, no se podía quejar.

—Muy bien. ¿Algo más, señor Snape?

—Sí, ve reservando un traslador para la semana próxima, no quiero quedarme de nuevo fuera de juego.

—Lo haré —prometió Chloe.

Esta vez colgó sin dar las gracias. Estaba demasiado cabreado.

Ahora tocaba volver donde esas dos y comunicarles que su estancia se prolongaba unos días más. Estaba seguro de que ambas se iban a mostrar poco menos que entusiasmadas con la idea.

Sonrió. Él iba a tener que prescindir de ciertas (de muchas) comodidades, pero esas dos lo tendrían que ver todos los días.

**Nota de la autora:** Quiero agradecer a Alexza Snape por comentar, que bueno que te gustará la historia :D


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

—Ya te he dicho que no.

—Cariño… ¿es que no me vas a perdonar nunca?

—Estás perdonado. Pero ahora vete, estoy cansada y quiero darme una ducha.

—Sé que cometí un error, pero es que Celia… bueno ya sabes cómo es, yo había bebido y…

Oh, ¡por Dios! Cómo detestaba la pobre excusa etílica para justificar el hecho de que la hubiese engañado. Por lo menos, podía ser sincero y asumir que se moría de ganas por llevarse a Celia al huerto desde que eran adolescentes.

Puede que la tercera en discordia no fuera la amiga ideal, pero también era cierto que los hombres siempre echaban la culpa a alguien. Y, en ese caso, el hecho de que Celia lo ¿provocara? había que demostrarlo.

De todas formas, el tema aburría y Olivia sólo quería olvidarlo.

Al oír el motor de un coche, ambos giraron la cabeza.

Ella reconoció al instante a su visitante. Juanjo babeó al ver el deportivo, pero cambió su expresión al observar que un tipo aparcaba frente a la casa y se bajaba con total normalidad.

Había oído rumores…

Enfadado, cogió a Olivia del brazo y preguntó:

—¿Estás liada con él?

—Pero ¿qué tonterías dices? —resopló incrédula. Y no porque la acusase de tener un «lío» sino por con quién la estaba acusando de tenerlo—. ¡Por favor!

El supuesto amante los miró sin quitarse las gafas de sol, pasó por delante de ellos y entró en casa sin decir buenas tardes.

—No me tomes por tonto. ¿Cómo explicas que viva con vosotras?

—¡No vive con nosotras! —Pero se dio cuenta de un importante detalle—. Bueno, sí, pero es provisional. Juanjo, por favor, no me montes una escena. Tengo que preparar la cena y…

Él no la soltaba, lo que tensaba aún más el ambiente.

—¿Desde cuándo eres la jodida cocinera de nadie?

Severus, desde la ventana, podía escuchar la absurda discusión. El tipo ese además de gilipollas era ridículo. ¿Cómo podía insinuar tan siquiera que iba a pretender quitarle la novia? Ni que fuera ciego.

Quería mantenerse al margen pero no soportaba la forma en la que el tipejo la agarraba, le recordaba viejos y difíciles tiempos. Así que decidió intervenir.

Con una cerveza en la mano salió al porche delantero.

—¿Podéis dejar la pelea de tortolitos para otro día? Más que nada, se hace tarde y la cena está sin preparar.

—¿Por qué no te callas? Esto es un asunto entre Olivia y yo.

—Gilipollas —dijo ella.

—¡Olivia!

—No, no me refería a ti, sino a él —explicó señalando a Severus—. No te metas donde no te llaman, ¿vale?

El aludido enarcó una ceja.

—Como quieras, pero luego no vengas lloriqueando porque tu novio te hace sufrir —dijo con voz burlona y se metió de nuevo en la casa.

—Me voy dentro. Ya hablaremos en otro momento —replicó enfadada a Juanjo.

¡Hombres! ¿Es que siempre tenían que hacer notar su presencia?

—Mañana iré a buscarte al trabajo.

Olivia no respondió a eso último. Ya vería la forma de escaquearse.

Sofía eligió ese momento para entrar en la cocina, había escuchado toda la escena. Podía quedarse al margen, pero con tal de fastidiar a su hermano…

—¿Además de ocupar espacio pretendes arruinar la vida amorosa de mi tía? —le espetó sin saludar antes.

Severus, que estaba ojeando un catálogo de supermercado, la miró.

—Pues sí. ¿Algún problema? —mintió. Total, dijera lo que dijese, ella ya se había formado una opinión, de modo que sacarla de su error sería misión imposible. ¡Como quería hechizar a esa mocosa! Pero no podía, porque ella era una muggle.

Sofía, que no esperaba esa respuesta, se calló y empezó a sacar cosas del frigorífico para preparar la cena.

—En seguida te ayudo —dijo Olivia desde la puerta—, voy a darme un baño. Vengo molida.

—Podrías echar una mano, ¿no? —sugirió de forma agresiva a su hermano.

—Podría, sí. —Pasó una página del catálogo y dio un trago a su cerveza.

—Oye, ningún pobre necesita criado.

Eso le hizo gracia. Sonrió de medio lado.

Se puso en pie, se desabrochó los puños de la camisa y se acercó a la encimera.

—Dime qué quieres que haga.

—Lava la lechuga.

Como parecía no entender la orden, Sofía suspiró. Abrió un armario, sacó un bol de cristal y un escurridor de plástico. Lo puso junto a él, a ver si con un poco de suerte no tenía que explicárselo.

Pues hubo suerte.

El estirado de su hermano sabía preparar una ensalada.

En silencio y en aparente calma, cada uno se ocupó de su trabajo.

Severus dejó la ensaladera sobre la mesa y Sofía estalló:

—¿Por qué no tienes un poco de cuidado?

Él la miró sin comprender. ¿A santo de qué venía ahora ese arrebato de hostilidad?

—¿Qué cojones pasa?

—Que vas a dejar un cerco en la mesa de madera. Eso es lo que pasa.

Severus levantó el bol y miró la ajada mesa. Vale, sí, había dejado marca, pero no era para tanto.

—Está hecha una mierda —aseveró mirando la mesa. Y en realidad se estaba quedando corto. ¡Por favor!, pero si parecía recién sacada de un mercadillo… La superficie estaba llena de marcas, la madera deslucida y, aunque no lo había comprobado, estaba seguro de que cojeaba.

—¡Tú sí que eres una mierda! —exclamó ante la insensibilidad de su hermano.

—No entiendo por qué te pones así por una jodida mesa. ¡Si está hecha un asco!

—¡Te odio! —gritó y salió de prisa de la cocina.

—No me lo puedo creer —murmuró para sí. ¿Estaba loco o acaso creía haber notado síntomas de que iba a llorar por un estúpido y viejo mueble?

—No tienes ni pizca de sensibilidad.

Severus se dio la vuelta al oír la voz de la que faltaba. Inspiró profundamente, se había metido en una casa donde vivían dos piradas de manual, con un gusto pésimo para todo, incluyendo la decoración de interiores y la elección de vestuario.

Y delante tenía un ejemplo muy elocuente de su teoría.

Ella estaba vestida, como iba siendo habitual, con una ajustada camiseta de tirantes, esa vez roja, evidenciando la falta de sujetador. Y, para completar tan esperpéntico conjunto, llevaba una minifalda verde con estampado militar.

—Perdón por herir la sensibilidad de una adolescente por resaltar lo obvio. —Señaló la mesa de la discordia—. Pero has de reconocer que está hecha una puta mierda.

—Al menos podrías limpiarla.

Severus pensó en decirle que no era su elfo doméstico.

Ella suspiro.

—Ni para eso sirves—Y sorprendiendo totalmente a Severus con un simple hechizo dejo la mesita justo como estaba antes de que él pusiera el bol en ella.

Severus había quedado alucinado, ¿Acababa de hacer magia esa mujer?

Olivia se adentró en la cocina y se dispuso a ocuparse de la cena. No quería entrar al trapo. Ese tipo era un verdadero dolor de muelas. Puede que vistiera estupendamente, pero seguía siendo un gilipollas de tomo y lomo.

—Pero que coños…—dijo entrando sin ningún reparo a la cocina—¡Eres una bruja!

—No me digas…—dijo ella sin dignarse a mirarlo.

—¿También ella? —preguntó.

—Sí—simple y sin anestesia.

—¿Y por qué coños nadie me lo había dicho?

—No preguntaste.

Vale, n lo había hecho y se había apresurado a suponer que eran muggles, peo aquello era sensato, ellas estaban relacionadas con Tobías, el borracho muggle de Tobías.

—Su madre…

—Si, Elena era una bruja, guapito de cara.

¡La madre que lo pario! El gilipollas de Tobías se había casado de nuevo con una bruja, eso si que lo cabreaba, ¡Su madre había vivido un infierno con él, precisamente porque ella era una bruja!

—Estas de coña.

—No, y más te vale que tengas cuidado con la mesa—replicó ella con cara seria.

—Genial. Ahora tú también vas a ponerme cara de perro. —Agarró su cerveza y se la acabó de un trago—. Y lo cojonudo de todo esto es que me montáis una escena por una jodida mesa. ¡Increíble!

Ella se limpió las manos con un trapo. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta situarse frente a él, con una mano en la cadera y otra señalándolo en clara actitud combativa.

—Mira, chaval. He intentado tener paciencia contigo, pero ¿sabes qué? Eres un engreído, un estirado y un esnob. Esa jodida mesa, como tú dices, tiene un gran valor sentimental, ¿vale? —A medida que avanzaba su discurso el dedo acusador lo golpeaba en el pecho.

—Ya. Y ahora me vas a decir que los ridículos sofás del salón pertenecieron a tu abuela. No hace falta que lo jures.

—Imbécil. —Siguió intentando intimidarlo—. No sabes un pimiento de nada. Así que cierra la boca.

—Me importa un carajo vuestro pésimo gusto decorativo, pero ya que estamos te lo diré sin ambages: vuestro estilo es desquiciante, eso para empezar. —Esa vez cambiaron las tornas y fue él quien iba señalándola, a la par que haciéndola retroceder a medida que hablaba—. Tenéis un gusto deplorable, podrías mejorarlo un poco con magia.

—¿Deplorable? Oh, oh, pero ¡qué palabras más rebuscadas usas, por Dios! —se burló ella—Y estamos bien con ellos, no necesitamos la magia.

—Sí, deplorable. Horrible, desfasado. Y me quedo corto. ¿Qué no necesitáis la magia?

—¿Y? ¿Eso es todo? ¿No se te ocurre nada más? Venga, sácalo. —Movió las manos invitándolo a seguir en plan chulesco—. Estoy segura de que un estirado como tú necesita desfogar su frustración metiéndose con los demás. Venga, no te cortes.

—Pero ¿estás bien de la cabeza? ¿De qué hablas? Yo no necesito sacar nada de…

—Para empezar, el palo que tienes metido en el culo.

—¡¿Perdón?!

—Sí, ese que hace que seas un estirado pomposo.

Severus se pasó la mano por el pelo. Esto, si se lo contaba a alguien, no se lo creería. Se había armado la de Dios es Cristo por una miserable mesa.

—Mira, guapa. Porque tengas que vivir rodeada de objetos de tercera mano, en un pueblo de mala muerte y con un novio gilipollas no es necesario que te desquites conmigo. —Y parafraseándola añadió—: Quizá la que debe sacarse el palo del culo eres tú, bonita.

—Eres… eres… de lo que no hay. Vienes aquí, nos jodes la vida y encima te crees con derecho a criticar la casa.

—Llevo aquí poco más de veinticuatro horas y aún no he jodido nada, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella captó la insinuación sexual que desprendían sus palabras y recogió el guante.

—No me extraña… —Miró de arriba abajo haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Pero tenía un contrincante de primera.

Imitó su gesto y subió la apuesta:

—No todos vamos mostrando la mercancía de forma tan altruista.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—¡Dios me libre de criticar! —Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la encimera. Se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo. Por primera vez desde que llegó tenía ganas de reírse—. Pero tu atuendo de…mercadillo resulta demasiado elocuente.

Por la cara que puso ella, estaba claro que había dado en el clavo. Pero aunque quisiera dar marcha atrás, que no era el caso, ya que ellas habían comenzado la pelea, ya no tenía sentido buscar la reconciliación.

Como ella lo miraba hecha una furia decidió rematar la jugada y ganar el partido.

—Si quieres te explico lo que significa elocuente.

—Vete a tomar por el culo. —Se acercó hasta la puerta y gritó—: ¡Sofía! ¡Baja a cenar!

Estaba claro que la convivencia iba de mal en peor.

Debería buscar un alojamiento para los cuatro días que aún tendría que esperar a que el ilustre notario apareciera, pero, ya fuera por comodidad o por amor propio, había decidido que resistiría hasta el final. Después tendría unas cuantas anécdotas que contar en su círculo de amistades sobre lo pintoresco de la situación.

El calor nocturno resultaba asfixiante y, tanto si abría la ventana como si no, la temperatura no se alteraba en absoluto. No soplaba ni la más mínima corriente de aire.

Era evidente que le habían dado la peor habitación, parecía un horno, amén de la habitual y horrorosa decoración y el colchón rompeespaldas. ¡Ni transfigurándolo un poco mejoraba! Se notaba que lo habían hecho tantas veces que ya el hechizo no daba resultado.

Dado que no tenía nada interesante por hacer, se acercó hasta el borde de la ventana y se apoyó contra el marco para ver si corría un poco de aire.

No estaba acostumbrado a no hacer nada, pero enfadarse por tal motivo no venía al caso. Ya buscaría al día siguiente la forma de obtener algo para leer y adelantar trabajo.

Oyó las voces de sus inigualables compañeras de casa. Estaban sentadas sobre una esterilla, en el suelo. La una junto a la otra, en plena conversación femenina.

Podía retirarse y otorgarles la privacidad que ellas creían tener. Pero a falta de algo mejor…

Su hermana parecía la más vehemente, por cómo movía las manos y por los gestos que hacía.

—Deberíamos echarlo de casa —sentenció Sofía.

Olivia asintió. Inspiró profundamente.

—No podemos —aseveró, indignada por darse cuenta de ese hecho—. Está en su derecho de quedarse todo el tiempo que quiera.

—¿Eso incluye hacernos la vida imposible?

Severus no compartía esa opinión, al menos desde su punto de vista. En todo caso, quienes estaban comportándose inadecuadamente eran ellas. Y así había sido desde el primer minuto.

—Pues parece que sí —convino Olivia.

—Entonces no queda otra que ajo y agua —murmuró Sofía—. Pero no pienso tolerar que me insulte, o se meta conmigo, ¿me entiendes? De ninguna manera.

«¿De qué está hablando ésta?», se preguntó él intentando recordar todas sus conversaciones, también llamadas encontronazos. Puede que sus comentarios fueran ácidos, pero en ningún momento pretendían herirla deliberadamente.

—Tendremos que intentar coincidir con él lo menos posible.

—Ya, eso intento, pero es capaz de provocarme con cualquier cosa —manifestó Sofía—. Hoy, por ejemplo, podría haber sido más considerado, ¿no?

¿Considerado? Pero ¿de qué demonios hablaba?

—Lo sé —suspiró Olivia dejándose caer hacia atrás y tapándose los ojos con un brazo. Estaba cansada después de pasarse todo el día de pie, en el centro de belleza, aguantando a clientas quisquillosas. Lo único que deseaba al volver a casa era un poco de tranquilidad. Y dos hombres, a falta de uno, se habían propuesto sacarla de quicio.

Severus dio un paso atrás. Y no por sentirse violento al escucharlas, tampoco se sorprendía de la opinión que tenían de él, que además le daba igual. Lo que hizo que se sintiera repentinamente inquieto fue observar a Olivia tumbada, con las piernas dobladas y no todo lo cerradas que debería. En una postura sumamente incitadora.

«El puto calor me está afectando», pensó al sentir bajo sus bóxers cómo se empalmaba.

—Podría al menos no ofenderme y respetar las cosas que son importantes para mí.

—Creo que no puede —murmuró Olivia moviéndose un poco, sin ser consciente de que alguien iba a tener otros problemas, aparte del calor, para conciliar el sueño—. Es un estirado, petulante y engreído.

—Vamos, el chulo de toda la vida.

—Ajá.

—Te lo dije. Puede que mi padre quisiera juntarnos y todo eso, pero ¿cómo lograrlo si ni siquiera respeta sus cosas?

Severus, que estaba cada vez más perdido en lo que a la conversación se refería, se iba excitando cada vez más con la posturita de la tía. No podía alejarse y buscar una forma medianamente saludable de dormir, pues aun arriesgándose a pasar la noche en vela, no quería perderse nada.

—Sé que a veces mis padres tenían un gusto muy particular y compraban cosas viejas para restaurarlas. Yo hubiese preferido muebles nuevos, pero era su ilusión, su proyecto. Querían trabajar juntos, y construirlo todo de nuevo. —Se limpió una lágrima con el dorso de la mano—. Y él lo único que hace es insultarme criticando la decoración.

—Cariño…

Olivia se incorporó para abrazar a su sobrina. Para una chica de su edad que en menos de un año había perdido a una madre y a un padre, cualquier cosa referente a ellos tocaba una fibra muy sensible.

Intentaba ser fuerte y se sorprendía de cómo su sobrina afrontaba la situación, pero era inevitable que de vez en cuando tuviera un momento de bajón.

Si a eso se sumaba un profesor cabronazo e insensible…

Estaba claro que la función había acabado. Por eso se retiró de la ventana y volvió a la cama. Se sentó, apoyándose contra el cabecero, tarde o temprano Morfeo tendría que acudir a él.

**Nota de la autora:** Nuevamente le agradezco a Alexza Snape por comentar y espero que la historia les resulte entretenida a aquellos que la leen.

Saludos.


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

Una semana después, a Severus volvieron a cabrearlo pero bien, además.

Dispuesto con todo lo necesario para acudir preparado a la cita prevista, con la maleta cargada en el coche para volverse a casa cuanto antes con la tarea hecha, se personó en la notaría para escuchar estupefacto cómo el ilustre notario había decidido prolongar sus vacaciones durante todo el mes de agosto. Con lo cual le quedaban, al menos, otras tres semanas de insufrible convivencia. En los últimos días había conseguido una tensa calma, una especie de pacto de no agresión mutua. Era uno contra dos y tenía las de perder si se consideraba la situación desde el punto de vista numérico, pero a persistente no lo ganaba nadie.

Claro que también, aunque le jodiese reconocerlo, había momentos de un surrealismo indescriptible que por grotescos y absurdos resultaban hasta divertidos.

Y luego, esos otros extraños y desconcertantes. Y hasta excitantes. Como por ejemplo, ver colgar la ropa interior, compuesta casi exclusivamente por tangas y sujetadores a juego, eso sí de todos los colores, estampados y dibujos inimaginables.

Sabía a ciencia cierta a quién pertenecían, ya que por casualidad escuchó una conversación de esas a las que muy pocos hombres, sólo unos privilegiados, tienen acceso sobre qué es más cómodo para el día a día en lo que a ropa íntima se refiere.

Según la solterona, un tanga es lo mejor porque no se marca ni con pantalones ni con faldas, por muy ajustados que sean, además de ser mucho más favorecedor, estéticamente hablando. Severus leyó entre líneas y extrajo otra conclusión: que eran mucho más excitantes. Pero, y era de agradecer la prudencia, a una adolescente a punto de sufrir una alteración hormonal no conviene darle demasiada información.

Primero para no avivar la imaginación, y segundo para no estropear la sorpresa y la emoción que supone descubrir las cosas por uno mismo.

Así que allí estaba, sentado en la terraza de una cafetería de Lerma de la que ya lo podían empezar a considerar un cliente habitual.

Tras tomarse el café sacó el móvil para hablar con su secretaria y que organizara su regreso. Por muy divertido que fuera aquello, prefería cien veces estar en su casa, en su ambiente, con sus comodidades.

Frunció el ceño, normalmente Chloe contestaba, como mucho, al tercer tono.

Comprobó la cobertura, por si acaso, antes de pulsar el botón de rellamada.

Pero siguió sin obtener respuesta.

—¡Joder!

Tras descargar verbalmente su frustración con palabras malsonantes de variada inspiración, se acordó de que su secretaria estaba de vacaciones, tal y como le había informado hacía más de dos meses.

Ahora tenía que ocuparse personalmente de buscar traslador, hacer la reserva y organizarse, cosa que no hacía desde tiempos inmemoriales. Para eso estaban las secretarias, ¿no?

Podía ser un poco más cabrón de lo habitual y llamar al teléfono personal de Chloe; ella había insistido en que lo anotara, por si acaso. Pero lo cierto era que, si bien la idea resultaba atractiva, no quería que ella malinterpretara la situación. Conocía los sentimientos de esa mujer y, aunque ella no tardaría ni media hora en arreglar las cosas, prefería resolverlo por su cuenta. Traspasar la barrera de lo profesional no sería adecuado.

Así que utilizó una de esas expresiones tan extrañas que había oído en casa de esas dos, «ajo y agua».

Cuando comprobó el significado se rió entre dientes. Esas cosas no se enseñaban en clase.

Pero, a pesar de que recordar las tonterías de sus compañeras de convivencia le podía poner de buen humor, la larga lista de incompetencias desde que había puesto un pie en territorio español y, en concreto, la dificultad para encontrar una jodida plaza para un traslador en ministerio mágico español, le estaba agriando el día.

Le importaba un comino el importe.

Severus se encontraba enfrascado en sus cosas, y pidió otro café para que no lo mirasen mal en la cafetería. Sin embargo, hay conversaciones que, por mucho que uno lo intente evitar, llegan a sus oídos.

Más que nada por la odiosa manía que tiene la gente de hablar en voz alta y en público de sus asuntos personales.

—No insistas, no puedo.

—Pichurri…

Era imposible concentrarse con ese par de cursis detrás de él, pelando la pava.

Hizo un serio esfuerzo por no escuchar.

—¿Es por ella? —preguntó la mujer, ocultando con zalamería cuánto le disgustaba hablar de otra mujer.

—No —respondió él, tardando algunos segundos más de lo prudente y evidenciando con ello su falta de veracidad.

—Me han dicho que el otro día fuiste a su casa, pichurri.

—Pasaba por allí.

Severus, más que acostumbrado a oír declaraciones, se percató de que el tipo mentía y que se avecinaban problemas.

—¿Pasabas por allí? —La incredulidad marcaba la pregunta—. Vive a las afueras del pueblo.

—Tenía que ver unas fincas.

—Ya…

Estaba claro que ella no se tragaba el cuento. Pero, por lo menos, parecía que no insistiría más y así no daría la tabarra.

Claro que algunas mujeres saben molestar sin hablar. Oyó cómo empezaba a hacerle arrumacos.

—Yo te quiero mucho, pichurri.

Severus iba a vomitar el desayuno, lo cual sería una pena, ya que estaba delicioso.

—Y yo a ti, cariño.

—Ella no se merece a un hombre como tú. Ella no puede darte lo que yo. Además… —La conversación se interrumpió porque al parecer necesitaba sobarlo un poco—. Me han dicho… —Más sonidos inconfundibles de besuqueo baboso—… Y quien me lo ha contado sabe muy bien de qué habla… —Otra pausa imprescindible—… Que se ha liado con ese inglés que vive en su casa.

Severus perdió de repente todo su interés en un libro muggle que había logrado conseguir, en su viaje de regreso, en la disponibilidad de plaza en un traslador y hasta de la economía global, llegado el caso.

¿De qué cojones hablaba la cursi esa?

—¿De qué cojones hablas? —preguntó el Pichurri.

Los hombres, cuando los sorprendes de una forma desagradable, suelen ser muy limitados a la hora de elegir vocabulario.

—Gloria, la del bar, oyó por casualidad una conversación de Sofía sobre su tía.

—Gloria no es lo que se dice de fiar —replicó él intentando aclarar ese asunto, cosa que era difícil ya que no dejaba de distraerse con el besuqueo incómodo al que estaba siendo sometido.

—Pero eso no es lo peor…. —La aspirante a mujer oficial del Pichurri hizo un mohín. Si pretendía que fuera seductor, había fracasado.

—Deja los arrumacos para otro momento, dime qué te contaron.

—Bueno… pues que… no es la primera vez que…

—¡Suéltalo de una puta vez!

«Joder, sí», pensó Severus, uniéndose silenciosamente a la petición.

—Que no es la primera vez.

—¿Ha estado más veces liada con él?

Pero qué gilipollas es ese tío.

—¡No! Según he oído en la peluquería, Claudia, la secretaria del notario, viene todas las semanas y me contó, así por encima, ya que había más clientas, que es la primera vez que viene por aquí, al parecer su padre lo nombró en el testamento.

—Me importa una mierda si el inglés le dejó algo. Si es la primera vez que viene, ¿cómo es posible que hayan estado «liados» más veces?

—No te enfades, pichurri… —Otro intento fallido de distraerlo.

—Al grano.

Sí, por favor, pensó el inglés, deseando saber de una jodida vez el final de la historia.

—Según todo el mundo, Olivia es un poco ligera de cascos. No es la primera vez que te ha engañado.—La mujer tenía la máxima puntuación como víbora—. Le gusta… bueno… picar aquí y allá… y… —Otra dosis de veneno femenino para su víctima—. Además, como vive en esa casa tan apartada… —Otra vez el tono falso y casual, como si estuviera haciendo un gran favor al cincuenta por ciento de la humanidad, los hombres, al desvelar las aficiones de su compañera de trabajo—. Ya ves cómo viste…

—Joder… —Pichurri, también conocido como Juanjo, el hijo del alcalde, se pasó la mano por el

pelo. Puede que en los pueblos se hablara de más y muchas veces por simple diversión, pero, de todas las acusaciones, estaba claro que, como dice el refrán, si el río suena… Y él no había sabido interpretar las palabras de Olivia cuando le pedía algo diferente, algo nuevo, cuando ella alegaba cansancio para quedarse en casa, o cuando prefería dar un paseo sola, para reflexionar, decía ella—. ¡Me cago en todo lo que se menea!

«Esa gente, en lo que a frases extrañas se refiere, tiene una imaginación portentosa», reflexionó

Severus. Vaya, vaya, con la tía solterona, le iba la marcha…

—No te enfades cariño. No he querido decírtelo antes para no enfadarte —sugirió la víbora en estado puro.—Vamos.

—¿Adónde?

—A mi casa. Tienes razón, no voy a desperdiciar más tiempo. Esa zorra se va a enterar de lo que vale un peine. Va a llevar unos cuernos como una catedral, todo el pueblo va a enterarse. Así que andando, pienso pasar toda la mañana contigo en la cama.

Una vez libre del interesante interludio protagonizado por un novio infiel, una arpía cachonda y un libro mortalmente aburrido, se terminó su café.

El viaje de regreso a casa ya no representaba ningún asunto de vital importancia.

El sainete que esos dos gilipollas habían escenificado en medio de una cafetería había despertado su curiosidad. La fuente de información parecía fiable, puede que un poco condicionada por las ansias de la mujer al querer cazar a toda costa al Pichurri, pero era información al fin y al cabo.

Ya vería cómo hacer uso de ella…

Una cosa estaba clara, Olivia era lo que aparentaba ser. Exponía la mercancía para que nadie tuviera dudas de si estaba disponible o no.

Puede que le importara un pimiento, por lo menos hasta hacía poco, la vida de su hermana, pero… joder, vaya influencia.

Amén de reconocer que le picaba la curiosidad.

**Nota de la autora:** Gracias a aquellos que leen, pero un especial agradecimiento a Alexza Snape que siempre me deja su opinión :D


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

Para reflexionar con calma toda la interesante información obtenida de forma tan particular, Severus decidió pasar todo el día alejado de la casa y demorar hasta la hora de la cena su aparición.

Aparcó su coche a un lado de la verja y agarró el libro con una mano y una bolsa de plástico con la otra. Unas cervezas de importación eran su insignificante aportación a la cesta de la compra.

No le sorprendió encontrarse a su queridísima hermanita en la cocina con cara de perro, dedicada exclusivamente a lavar cacharros en la pila.

—Buenas noches —murmuró él, a la espera de no recibir contestación.

—Buenas.

—¿Y tu tía?

—En el pueblo, con su novio.

—Me parece muy bien. —O sea, que el Pichurri seguía jugando con dos barajas. ¿O… no?—. ¿No habían roto?

—Y ¿a ti qué te importa? —preguntó Sofía secándose las manos en un trapo.

—Nada, por supuesto.. —Era una verdad a medias—. Sólo que no me parece del todo bien que estés sola en casa y ella por ahí…

—¡No te metas donde no te llaman! Tiene derecho a salir con quien quiera.

—Faltaría más —murmuró, pero si algo sabía era cómo obtener información—. Aunque… no sé si es buena influencia para ti —dijo, sembrando la duda.

Ella lo miró entrecerrando los ojos y preparada para la pelea.

—Una cosa te voy a decir, chaval, deja de meterte en la vida de los demás, ¿vale?

—Era un simple comentario… —Lo dejó caer de forma casual—. Como se oyen cosas por ahí…

—En los pueblos la gente es una cotilla de cuidado.

—No me cabe la menor duda.

—¡Ya estoy en casa!

Olivia entró en la cocina, vestida para la ocasión con otra de esas minifaldas de infarto y su imprescindible camiseta ajustada de tirantes marca pezones que lo estaba trayendo por el camino de la amargura. Apartó la vista, porque hay cosas que un hombre no puede disimular y era mejor contemplar las odiosas cortinas, o, como mínimo, era más seguro.

—Pensé que no vendrías.

—No me apetecía escuchar las mismas tonterías de siempre en la taberna, la gente bebe y luego se pone insoportable. —Dicho esto miró a Severus y lo saludó por educación—: ¡Ah!, hola, no te había visto.

—Tengo ese don, me mimetizo con el ambiente —respondió con sarcasmo—. Por cierto, necesito comprar algunas cosas. ¿Dónde hay un centro comercial por aquí cerca?

—¡Un centro comercial, dice! Nunca entenderé el humor británico —exclamó Sofía.

—No es un chiste, y sí, es lo que he preguntado.

—Mañana es sábado, hay mercadillo. Estoy segura de que allí puedes comprar todo lo que necesites.

—¿Mercadillo? ¿Estás de broma? —Severus no había pisado un sitio de esos en más de quince años.

No se había labrado una carrera y un prestigio para volver a regatear en puestos ambulantes.

—Pues sí. —Olivia puso los platos sobre la mesa—. Mañana es sábado, siempre que puedo voy, así que si quieres… —Se encogió de hombros—. Puedes venir con nosotras.

—Yo he quedado con Mónica —se apresuró a decir Sofía, por si acaso.

No se lo podía creer, eso era una pesadilla en toda regla. ¿Cómo iba a encontrar ropa adecuada en un mercadillo? Y peor todavía, ¿cómo iba a ir con ella al lado, que destacaba como un neón?

Pues por lo visto todos sus temores, se hicieron realidad al día siguiente cuando desbloqueaba con el mando las puertas del coche para que una adolescente respondona y una mujer con vestido estampado años sesenta, extracorto y gafas de sol tipo soldador se subieran junto a él.

—Este coche es un bajabragas. ¿Por eso lo has comprado? —preguntó Olivia encantada al sentir la tapicería de cuero bajo sus piernas.

—¿Bajabragas? —preguntó Sofía, adelantándose a los deseos de su hermano por conocer el significado de la expresión.

—Exacto. —Olivia se giró en su asiento y miró hacia atrás para responder—: Muchos tipos, incapaces de ligar por sus propios medios recurren a cacharros como éste para impresionar a las chicas.

—¡Ah!

—Por eso, si un tipo te invita a salir y tiene un coche impresionante, desconfía.

—¿No es un poco joven para ese tipo de consejos? —preguntó él, mientras maniobraba para salir.

—No, cuanto antes aprenda las verdades universales, mejor —dijo Sofía—. Sigue, ¿qué más?

—De momento por hoy vale —respondió Olivia, riéndose—. Estoy segura de que no le hace gracia escuchar estas cosas. —Señaló con un gesto al conductor.

Severus podía estar tentado de corregir los enormes fallos de esa teoría totalmente carente de base, pero eso supondría dar demasiados detalles no aptos para menores de edad.

—Sigue por la carretera hasta el cruce, luego coge el desvío de la derecha.

Él hizo caso a la indicación, más que nada porque ella conocía el terreno.

Cinco minutos más tarde…

—¡Esto es un puto camino de cabras!

—Lo sé, pero nos ahorramos dar toda la vuelta y conseguiremos aparcar antes.

En el asiento trasero, Sofía se rió disimuladamente, lo cual hizo que se crispara aún más.

—Joder, los bajos se van a quedar hechos una mierda.

—¿Ves? —Olivia se giró de nuevo para dirigirse a su sobrina—. Te lo dije, se preocupa más por sus cuatro ruedas que por sí mismo, eso evidencia mi teoría.

Él gruñó en respuesta, poca cosa más podía hacer. Eso sí, la lección quedaba aprendida: no fiarse del GPS femenino.

Unos minutos más tarde aparcó en una chopera, no muy convencido, aunque, por lo menos, había sombra.

Ése iba a ser un día memorable, pero en el mal sentido de la palabra, claro está. Aún dudaba de sí mismo por haber aceptado acompañarlas al mercadillo.

No entendía la obsesión de la gente por comprar a precios reducidos y de mala calidad, salvo cuando era un caso de necesidad.

Aunque, siendo realista, si uno compara clases sociales… todo el mundo quería ahorrar. Los de clase media-baja con vales descuento y la clase alta evadiendo impuestos.

—Que te sea leve —susurró a su tía alejándose después para ir al encuentro de su amiga Mónica.

Bueno, y para ver a Pablo, pero eso no iba a decirlo en voz alta delante de los mayores.

—Tú dirás —dijo Severus con sorna cuando se quedaron a solas. Había perdido completamente la esperanza de que cayera un diluvio y evitar así la tortura. Unir mercadillo con mujer en modo compras era un error de principiante.

Ella se puso las gafas de soldador que tapaban sus ojos, y mucho más, y comenzó a andar por el camino que conducía al centro de la villa. Con cada paso, su ya de por sí corto vestido se meneaba lo suficiente para desvelar más de lo necesario; claro que las zapatillas de tacón en forma de cuña también ayudaban al contoneo de caderas y estilizaban sus piernas.

Momentáneamente privado de la capacidad de raciocinio, la siguió.

No tardaron nada en alcanzar su objetivo.

Bajo un sol de justicia, rodeados por un montón de gente andando de aquí para allá y guiado por una hippie tardía, se rindió a lo inevitable.

—¡Tres por cinco! ¡Tres por cinco!

Severus se giró al oír la voz gritona de una mujer. ¿Qué demonios era eso de «tres por cinco»?

—Hola, guapa, mira cómo lo tengo hoy.

Él arqueó la ceja ante la sugerencia de la mujer que atendía el puesto donde se había detenido Olivia.

—Perdón —murmuró tras empujarla sin querer ser objeto a su vez de otro empujón.

Ella ni le prestó atención. Continuaba a lo suyo.

—Éstas son sin costuras.

La vendedora metió las manos en un minúsculo tanga y abrió los brazos para demostrar las propiedades elásticas de la prenda.

—Y ¿al mismo precio? —preguntó Olivia mirando entre la mercancía.

—Sí, bonita, tres por cinco.

Sin dejar su estado de horror permanente, comprendió a qué se refería la mujer con sus gritos. Sin embargo, la verdadera atracción estaba en su acompañante, que revisaba una fila de tangas a cuál más extraño.

—Hum, no sé, creo que ya tengo uno como éste —reflexionó en voz alta dejando a un lado uno con estampado a cuadros escoceses.

—¡No seas desaborido y ayuda a tu novia a elegir!

El aludido miró por encima de las gafas de sol a la mujer y sonrió de medio lado. Ni muerto.

—¿Puedo mezclar? —preguntó Olivia, señalando el resto de la mercancía.

—Claro, chiquilla, puedes coger alguno de esos para el simpático de tu novio —dijo la mujer con recochineo.

—Nos llevamos estos. —Severus, cansado de no entender muy bien qué le decía la vendedora y por supuesto de esperar a que se decidiera, agarró un puñado de tangas y se los tendió junto con dos billetes de cinco.

—¡Qué «resalao»!

—¡Espera un minuto! Tengo que elegir bien.

Para su desesperación separó los tangas y después lo miró; él no supo interpretar esa expresión.

—¿Qué más da uno que otro? —Se mostraba abiertamente impaciente.

Y, sin poder remediarlo, ella se fue a la fila donde estaban expuestos los bóxers, y eligió tres, a cada cual más hortera. Uno rojo chillón con el dibujo de un interruptor impreso en la parte delantera y con la leyenda «on/off». El segundo, uno negro con topos rosas, y el tercero (para morirse), un bóxer con la bandera a cuadros blancos y negros de la fórmula uno.

—Hala, ya está —dijo toda campechana y reemprendió la marcha.

Las cosas, a partir de ahí fueron de mal en peor. Lo hizo detenerse en un puesto de pantalones vaqueros de imitación.

Iba lista si pensaba que se pondría unos tejanos.

—No seas desaborido, tienen un precio increíble y son de buena calidad. ¿No necesitabas comprarte ropa?

—Mira, pase lo de la ropa interior. —Se inclinó sobre ella para que nadie oyese la conversación—. Pero por esto —agarró de malos modos la prenda—, por esto sí que no paso.

—Eres un estirado de tomo y lomo. ¿Qué más da? Son unos pantalones. Y son monos…

—Hay que joderse…

Como estaban siendo el foco de atención, y ya que eran irrisoriamente baratos, decidió que no merecía la pena discutir.

Pero claudicar una vez implicaba perder autoridad, así que hora y media más tarde, vete a saber cuántos tenderetes después, había conseguido un guardarropa casi completo.

—¡Espera un segundo!

Mosqueado y cargado con las malditas bolsas, hizo la obligatoria parada.

—¿Qué habrá visto esta mujer ahora? —masculló entre dientes.

Pero podía respirar aliviado, en ese puesto no había nada que pudiera endosarle.

—¿Cuánto? —preguntó ella señalando un vestido azul intenso.

Severus miró por encima de las gafas el objeto de su interés.

—Treinta —respondió el vendedor.

—Me gusta pero… no sé, lo pensaré —dijo sin dejar de tocarlo, era precioso, pero… este mes iba un poco justa de dinero—. Te doy veinte.

¿Esa mujer estaba loca? Treinta euros ya era poco menos que ridículo, pero veinte…

—Hija mía, ¡contigo siempre pierdo dinero!

—No exageres.

Cansado de la tontería sacó la cartera, buscó el dinero y se lo tendió al comerciante.

—Tu novio es más generoso.

—Pero ¿a ti quién te ha dado vela en este entierro? —le espetó ella. Acto seguido cogió los billetes y se los devolvió. Después volvió a prestar atención al tendero—. Te doy veinte.

—No puedo, de verdad que no.

—Pues otra vez será —dijo ella y, sin dar más explicaciones, abandonó el puesto ambulante.

Distinguir a una mujer que mostraba unas buenas piernas y vestida como si hubiese escapado de una fiesta psicodélica era fácil, pero, por si acaso, prefirió no quedarse solo.

Por algún impulso estúpido y como tenía treinta euros en la mano, agarró el vestido de la discordia, lo guardó junto con sus compras y, sintiéndose el lacayo que sigue a su señora cargado de paquetes, empezó a andar hasta ponerse a su altura.

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Hola! Alexza Snape, muchas gracias por comentar :D Saludos.


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

Por una vez, y sin que sirviera de precedente, ella aceptó la sugerencia de ir a una cafetería, en concreto, a la misma en la que últimamente pasaba casi tantas horas como en la casa.

Él dejó las bolsas de cualquier manera en una silla libre y acto seguido apareció la camarera preguntándole si quería lo mismo de todos los días.

Olivia arqueó una ceja pero se cuidó de expresar su opinión e indicó a la chica qué quería tomar.

Una vez servidos y, como tampoco tenían nada de que hablar, se dedicaron a observar a la gente que pasaba.

Algunos la saludaban y la miraban con cara de curiosidad al verla sentada con él. El rumor que corría por el pueblo hacía que muchos sacaran conclusiones erróneas por el simple hecho de estar juntos en una terraza.

Pero no todos iban a conformarse con mirar y especular.

—Vaya, vaya, la parejita feliz.

Olivia, que lo había visto venir, ni se inmutó ante la aparición de su ex.

—Buenos días, Juanjo. ¿Te apetece tomar algo? —Le indicó la silla libre, sabiendo de antemano que no era tan tonto como para aceptar. ¿O sí?

—Lo que dicen de ti es cierto, ¿verdad? Estás con él. —Señaló a su acompañante como si fuera un escarabajo pelotero destrozando un patatal.

—Eso es evidente —replicó ella—. ¿De verdad que con este calor no te apetece nada? —le preguntó ella de nuevo mientras bebía su granizado de limón presionando la pajita con los labios de una forma poco convencional.

Tan poco convencional que cierto inglés que hasta ahora no había abierto la boca se removió en u asiento.

—Qué poco has tardado en liarte con éste.

El aludido se limpió tranquilamente con una servilleta y cogió la carta de helados, no tenía intención de pedir ninguno, pero así tenía algo entre las manos para distraerse.

—¿Y?

Severus tosió. ¿De qué iba ésta ahora?

—Debería haberlo adivinado y no perder el tiempo contigo. —Juanjo utilizó un tono claramente recriminatorio—. Según dicen… no es el único.

—¿Y?

—¿No lo niegas?

—¿El qué?

—Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba una conversación tan aburrida. Si queréis os dejo solos — interrumpió Severus molesto.

—Tú te callas. Esto es entre ella y yo, ¿entendido?

—El que te vas a callar eres tú. Además deberías prestar más atención a Celia, se está poniendo nerviosa, se nota desde aquí. No la hagas esperar. —Olivia señaló a la chica, que esperaba impaciente y muy atenta desde la puerta de la cafetería.

—No te metas con ella. Por lo menos no me la lía en cuanto le doy la espalda, como has hecho tú. No me extraña que tantos clientes pidan hora contigo en el salón.

—Soy una buena profesional —se defendió ella, manteniendo la calma—. Y no voy contando las intimidades de la gente al primero que pasa. —No estaba de más devolver la pelota. Aunque, bien pensado, era hombre, así que seguramente no pillaría el reproche que escondían sus palabras.

—No lo dudo—aseveró con segundas—. Sé lo buena que puedes llegar a ser con las manos.

Severus sacó la cartera, pagó la cuenta y se levantó.

—Me voy. Tú verás cómo quieres volver a casa —dijo a Olivia como si le importara un carajo.

—No, tranquilo, inglés, el que se marcha soy yo. Toda para ti.

—Gilipollas —murmuró ella cuando su ex se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia Celia.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo —aseveró, sentándose de nuevo.

—Me refería a ti —mintió ella. Pero es que estaba molesta, al menos podía haberse mostrado un poco más colaborador, ¿no?

—No entiendo cómo has estado con él. No te respeta, te pone los cuernos con tu mejor amiga y encima te llama poco menos que guarra.

—No es asunto tuyo —espetó mosqueada.

—Pues no, la verdad, pero es que tu ex, el Pichurri, tiene un morro que se lo pisa.

—Y ¿tú cómo sabes…?

—Es uno de esos imbéciles a los que les gusta pavonearse delante de todo el gallinero para que lo vean. Hay que ser tonto de remate… Si le pones los cuernos a una mujer, cállate y así, aparte de conservar a las dos, podrás evitar que te abran la cabeza en un ataque de celos.

—Interesante teoría —murmuró todavía enfurruñada.

—Igual que la tuya.

—¿La mía?

—Sí, esa del coche bajabragas.

—Para que lo sepas, es cien por cien fiable. Te lo digo yo.

—¿Con cuántos tipos has tenido que salir para establecer tu teoría? —preguntó él. Utilizar el verbo «salir» era una forma de camuflar la verdadera cuestión: «¿Con cuántos has follado?».

—Los suficientes —respondió rápidamente picada en su orgullo. ¿Qué estaba insinuando? ¿Que era poco menos que una cateta que sólo había tenido un novio? Aunque fuera cierto él no podía saberlo, además, ¿importaba acaso?

—Me alegro por ti —replicó él importándole bien poco con cuántos se había acostado la tía ligerita de cascos. Lo que lo jodía era que lo metiese a él en esa categoría de los bajabragas.

Ella acabó su bebida y preguntó:

—¿Te soportas a ti mismo?

—¿Perdón?

—Eres lo más pedante que he conocido, estirado e insoportable. Te comportas con un aire de superioridad insufrible y, además, eres un esnob de manual.

—Vamos a llevarnos bien, ¿de acuerdo? Yo no opino sobre tu curiosa forma de vestir, ni sobre lo que haces para ganarte la vida, y tú te abstienes de expresar en voz alta tus comentarios sobre mi persona.Y, en todo caso, viniendo de ti, los consideraré un elogio.

—Oye, pedante presumido y relamido, me gano la vida honradamente en un salón de belleza y visto como quiero. Estoy segura de que eres tan estirado que tienes una chacha que te plancha y almidona los calzoncillos para ir bien tieso por el mundo, pero olvídate de mí, ¿me entiendes?

—¿En un salón de belleza? —preguntó él, pasando por alto la sarta de estupideces que acababa de escuchar.

—Pues sí.

—Pero si en el pueblo no hay ninguno. Por no haber, no hay ni un bar decente.

—¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? —le espetó con chulería.

—¿Entonces…?

—Aquí, trabajo aquí, en Lerma —le respondió en tono de burla.

—¿Y cómo…? Quiero decir, no tienes coche, ¿vienen a buscarte todos los días?

—Pero ¿qué bobadas dices? Anda, levanta, que el sol te está destrozando la neurona que te queda. —Negó con la cabeza. ¡Qué tío más tonto!—. ¿Para qué te crees que es la bici que hay en casa? ¿Para preparar el Tour o qué?

—¿Vas todos los días a trabajar… en bici?

—Sí, ¿y? no puedo estar simplemente apareciéndome por ahí.

—Joder, no me extraña que… —«… tengas esas piernas tan impresionantes.» Tuvo la sensatez de callarse a tiempo.

—No te extraña, ¿qué? —le preguntó molesta.

—Que algunos días llegues cansada.

Ella arqueó una ceja ante el repentino cambio de tono. Aquel hombre era, además de lo expuesto anteriormente, bastante desconcertante.

Prefirió no pensar más en el asunto, miró la hora y dijo:

—Espero que Sofía aparezca pronto. Es tarde y tengo que hacer la comida.

—Ya sabes cómo son las adolescentes, estarán contándose secretitos y esas cosas.

—O intentando que el chico que le gusta hable con ella y la invite a salir. ¿Secretitos? Eres un cursi de cuidado —lo acusó y era evidente que se reía de él—. Nadie habla así, ¡por favor! ¿Cuántos años dices que tienes?

Severus, que no iba a dejar pasar por alto más críticas, se puso las gafas de sol, más que nada para observarla tranquilamente sin ser a su vez observado, se cruzó de brazos y dijo:

—Entonces, si no están con secretitos… —utilizó ese tonito de profesor que tantos éxitos le había dado—. ¿Qué está haciendo? —Y antes de que ella respondiera remató—: ¿Recoger el testigo?

Ella sonrió de forma provocadora desluciendo un poco su fugaz victoria verbal, se inclinó hacia adelante y lo dejó a cuadros.

—Por supuesto.

Él, que esperaba una defensa a ultranza, o que se mostrara ofendida por lo que había insinuado, no tuvo más remedio que cerrar el pico.

Le gustase o no, su hermana vivía con ella y, si quería resolver sus asuntos y no saber nada más de la vida de ambas, mejor no preguntar más sobre sus costumbres.

**Nota de la autora:** Como siempre, le agradezco a Alexza Snape por su comentario :D


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

Los sábados por la noche en un pueblo que contaba tan sólo con una cantina mediocre no resultaban lo que se dice un planazo. Como tampoco tenía ganas de moverse o de quedar con alguna amiga para repasar los chismorreos semanales (ya tenía suficiente día a día en su trabajo), Olivia decidió que, después de cenar, saldría con Sofía a la fresca en el jardín trasero, para charlar de sus cosas. A veces se sorprendía gratamente de la madurez de su sobrina para algunos temas. Y, de paso, de ese modo no tenía que conversar de forma forzada con el esnob que por desgracia vivía con ellas.

Cuando estaba fregando los platos de la cena mientras Sofía recogía la cocina, sonó el teléfono. Se imaginaba quién podía ser.

—Cógelo, seguro que es él. Ha dejado a esa guarra de Celia porque sabe que tú vales cien veces más. Nada mejor que el amor incondicional de la familia para subir los ánimos.

—¿Sí?

—Hola, Olivia, soy Mónica, ¿está Sofía?

—Te la paso.

Terminó de fregar mientras se esforzaba por escucharla hablar por teléfono, intentando unir, sin éxito, los retazos de la conversación. Por lo visto su amiga llamaba porque varios chicos y chicas habían quedado en la plaza para pasar el rato juntos y, lo más importante, Pablo iba a estar. Y, si no quería que se fijase en otra, tenía que estar allí, sí o sí, porque el Romeo de Pozoseco tenía, por lo visto, más de una lagarta a su alrededor, y si Sofía no se andaba con cuidado…

—Voy a preguntar —dijo al auricular y luego miró a su tía—. ¿Puedo ir? Luego me quedaré en casa de Moni.

—No sé… —murmuró para picarla un poquito.

—Porfa…

—Vaaaale. Pero no hagas mucho el tonto con ese chico.

—¡Lo intentaré! —respondió saliendo de la cocina a la carrera para subir a cambiarse y salir escopetada.

—Dando consejos eres de lo mejorcito —dijo una voz irritante que, por desgracia, empezaba a ser habitual en la casa.

—Se dice: consejos vendo, pero para mí no tengo —le replicó agarrando el trapo de cocina para limpiar la encimera. Y tras dejarla como los chorros del oro, lo dejó plantado.

Severus se quedó solo en la cocina sin nada que hacer. Otra vez. Había comprobado un par de días atrás lo emocionante que era ir a la taberna del pueblo y tomarse una cerveza. Jodidamente emocionante, para ser exactos. Aparte de aguantar a todos los parroquianos preguntándole por todo sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, tenía que aguantar también a algunas que decían ser amigas de Olivia narrándole, en vivo y en directo, las cosas buenas y poniendo, faltaría más, énfasis en las malas. Pero, no contentos con eso, intentaban, cuando consideraban que ya sabían todo lo que había que saber sobre el hijo del inglés, congraciarse con él, hablándole de lo buena persona que fue su padre, de lo que se lo echaba de menos, del buen padre, marido y vecino que era…

Así que, tras su primera y última excursión a la cantina rural, y para evitar posibles consecuencias estomacales, conocidas comúnmente como úlceras, compró una botella de whisky y algunas cervezas para tomárselos en casa tranquilamente, sin nadie que le tocara la moral. Bueno, sí había posibilidades de que se la tocaran, pero sabía capear el temporal y hasta podía divertirse.

Abrió el frigorífico y sacó la bebida. Después se acercó al cajón para buscar el abridor, dio el primer trago y miró por la ventana de la cocina que daba al patio trasero. Esperaba ver el cielo estrellado de agosto, pero no fue eso lo que le llamó poderosamente la atención.

—Pero ¿qué coño…?

Olivia estaba tumbada boca arriba, en una esterilla, sobre el césped, aún húmedo, con las rodillas dobladas, las manos cruzadas en el regazo y los ojos cerrados. Mantenía una expresión relajada, como si estuviera en su mundo, ajena a cuanto la rodeaba.

Intrigado, decidió salir y averiguar qué demonios hacía esa pirada.

Con el botellín en la mano salió por la puerta trasera y caminó hasta ella.

Joder, se estaba infinitamente mejor allí, a la fresca, que en casa.

Sin pedir permiso, se sentó a un lado, ocupando una pequeña porción de esterilla.

—Estás molestando —dijo ella sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Puedo preguntar?

—Sí.

—¿Qué estás…?

—Pero no tengo por qué responderte —lo interrumpió—. Podrías, al menos, tener el detalle de haberme traído una. —Señaló la cerveza.

Como le daba lo mismo, se la pasó. Por un instante pensó que la rechazaría, pero no, bebió a morro, como él, y se la devolvió.

—Qué fresquita.

—Se dice gracias.

—De nada.

Durante unos minutos no dijeron ni una sola palabra. Claro que él tampoco compartió de nuevo la bebida con ella. Si quería refrescarse, debería darle información.

—Me estás tapando —murmuró ella.

Severus se giró para mirarla y tratar de comprender qué cojones estaba diciendo. Al ver la cara que puso, ella decidió explicárselo.

—La luna, me estás tapando los rayos de luna.

Si eso era una explicación, él seguía en la inopia.

—¿Qué coño dices?

—Estoy tomando baños de luna —dijo como si él fuera la única persona del planeta que no lo hacía.

—¿Me estás vacilando?

—Pásame la cerveza.

—No queda —informó él bebiéndose rápidamente lo que quedaba.

—Sé útil. Ve a por otra —pidió ella dándole toquecitos con el pie.

Podía haberse negado, pero le suponía más esfuerzo hacerlo, que dar un corto paseo hasta la nevera.

También podía haber llevado dos, pero la idea de beber los dos de la misma botella tenía su morbo, y, puesto que era lo más emocionante que iba a hacer durante todo el mes (el mercadillo no contaba como emocionante, ya que aún tenía que analizarlo desde todos los puntos de vista)…

Volviendo a su posición, le entregó la botella fría y ella, antes de dar un sorbo, recogió con la mano las gotas propias de la condensación, humedeciéndose la palma de la mano para frotarse la frente y el cuello, sin la más mínima consideración.

Y también en silencio le devolvió el botellín.

Él observó cómo se colocaba de nuevo en posición para su… ¿cómo había dicho? Ah, sí, baños de luna, o lo que carajo hiciera.

La curiosidad por saber si le estaba tomando el pelo o era cierto lo empujó a preguntar, no sin antes dar cuenta de la cerveza:

—Esto… lo que has dicho sobre… —Levantó su bebida señalando la luna, más que nada porque se sentía ridículo a no poder más, pero no había otra forma de plantearlo—. Los baños esos de luz de luna, ¿es alguna tradición de por aquí?

Ella abrió un ojo antes de contestar, pero no la estaba mirando, permanecía sentado en una esquina de la esterilla (claro, el señor pedorro no se iba a manchar de verdín sus carísimos pantalones). Le estaba dando la espalda y, la verdad, aunque su pregunta tenía cierto retintín podía, por una vez, explicarle las cosas sin pagarle con la misma moneda.

—Es buenísimo para relajarse. Mucha gente no lo sabe, pero la luna influye en nuestros estados de ánimo.

Genial, tenía a una Trelawney viviendo con él.

—No veo la conexión por ningún lado —murmuró en ese tono de «si me dices que los cerdos vuelan, respondo lo mismo».

«Tú qué vas a ver, pedazo de burro.»

—El simple hecho de estar aquí, sin pensar, sin hacer nada, de perder el tiempo porque puedes… de no hacer ni siquiera planes para mañana —suspiró—, hace que eches fuera de tu cuerpo las malas vibraciones.

—Pues vale.

A ella no le sorprendió esa indiferencia que implicaba, además de lo obvio, que no la creía y que la consideraba poco menos que una lunática, nunca mejor dicho.

Podía dejarlo pasar, es más, debía dejarlo pasar, pero, por alguna extraña razón (ya pensaría después si había sido cosa de la influencia de la luna), le contestó:

—Estoy segura de que no sabes relajarte.

Él la miró por encima del hombro, manteniendo una expresión neutra, como si nada.

—También creo —continuó ella—, que eres uno de esos tipos taaaan organizados y taaaan maniáticos que no dejas nada al azar. Que organizas hasta el último detalle, que no haces nada impulsivamente.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? —preguntó a la defensiva.

—Que es aburrido, estresante… decepcionante. Todo el día pensando, organizando… ¡Uf, qué agotador! Ya hay demasiadas normas de obligado cumplimiento. Por eso, cuando puedo, hago lo que se me pasa por la cabeza, sin pensarlo.

«Así te va», reflexionó él.

Como sólo tenían una cerveza, continuaron compartiéndola en silencio. A él no le interesaba lo más mínimo escuchar tonterías y ella quería relajarse.

Pero no podía. No con él ahí, ocupando espacio, cosa que podía soportar. Lo que no aguantaba era esa pose de superioridad, como si ella estuviera mal de la azotea.

—¿Alguna vez has hecho algo sin planificarlo antes cuidadosamente? —preguntó ella.

Severus, que no estaba por la labor de entablar una conversación sobre temas personales, se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Así que ella se respondió:

—No, claro que no. Tienes que organizar minuto a minuto tus cosas, no dejas nada al azar. Suspiró desdeñosamente—. No me extraña que seas un estirado de cuidado. Yo acabaría con dolor de cabeza si tuviera que estar todo el santo el día así.

Él mantenía su actitud silenciosa. Y eso a Olivia no le gustaba, ya que se supone que podían mantener una conversación mínimamente educada. Aunque siendo honesto, ella lo estaba aguijoneando un poco.

—Por ejemplo… ¿cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste algo sin pensar?

Esta vez sí debió de llamar su atención, pues al menos se giró para mirarla por encima del hombro.

Pero volvió a recuperar su postura y a seguir con su mutismo.

Ella, que empezaba a parlotear sin mucha consideración, puede que influenciada mínimamente por la ingesta de alcohol, no quería dejar pasar el tema.

Así que volvió a la carga.

—Apuesto a que nunca has hecho nada llevado por un impulso, movido por…

De repente no pudo seguir hablando pues algo, o mejor dicho alguien, se ocupó de cerrarle la boca.

Y no como ella hubiese esperado, con un «Cállate y deja de joder» de toda la vida, sino besándola de forma brusca, pillándola por sorpresa y dejándola clavada en el sitio.

«No debería estar disfrutando esto», pensó enfadada consigo misma, sorprendida no sólo por cómo besaba el estirado, sino por su reacción… ¡Maldita sea!, besaba jodidamente bien, y ella lo correspondía.

No hubo ningún contacto más, sólo unieron sus labios.

Tan de repente como vino se fue y se encontró de nuevo libre. Con temor a abrir los ojos y verle la cara de estúpido que seguramente tendría.

«Esto no puede quedar así», se dijo. Ni hablar.

Contó hasta diez y habló:

—Estoy segura de que llevas un buen rato pensando en ello —espetó con desdén, como si no estuviera afectada—. Que te has tirado tus buenos cinco minutos pensando en los pros y los contras. Que has sopesado detenidamente si te convenía o no. —Se movió disimulando su inquietud—. Así que te informo de que no me va…

**Nota de la autora:** Gracias a Alexza Snape y a HarukaJKGG por comentar :D


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

Otra vez.

La había pillado fuera de juego y no podía hacer otra cosa que apartarlo de un empujón y decirle cuatro cositas bien dichas a ese estúpido arrogante pero… la carne es débil, y en su caso muy débil.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía así (dejando a un lado lo disgustada que debería estar en realidad por semejante atropello)… Pero si era sincera y se dejaba de absurdos atropellos, ahora mismo estaba disfrutando; no sólo la estaba besando, bastante bien, por cierto, sino que además se había movido para colocarse parcialmente encima de ella y, claro, su subconsciente hizo el resto, es decir, le facilitó la tarea.

Severus, que había esperado como mínimo un bofetón en el primer acercamiento, no se podía creer que ella le devolviera el beso y, menos aún, con tanto ímpetu. Nada de tímidos contactos, no señor, ella besaba estupendamente. Lo dejaba actuar al mismo tiempo que pedía la misma consideración.

Debería apartarse, ya que la fase de magreo aparentemente inocua podía tornarse seriamente interesante a la par que peligrosa. Sin olvidar que, en cualquier instante, ella podía poner fin a tales atenciones y dejarlo con un palmo de narices.

Pero por lo visto se estaba equivocando, puesto que, al abandonar su boca para recorrer la piel sensible de su cuello, ella se agarró a sus hombros, evidenciando que no estaba a disgusto.

De todas formas, la noche había empezado sin ninguna expectativa, de modo que, aun pensando en que todo aquello se quedara en un mero toqueteo, ya era más de lo que imaginaba.

Así que lo mejor era dejarse de hipótesis y seguir con la acción. Empezando por bajarle el tirante de la camiseta y… luego ya veremos.

«Debo de estar muy mal de la cabeza para disfrutar de las caricias de un tipo al que no soporto» fue el pensamiento de Olivia, al sentir cómo él maniobraba sobre su hombro para dejar al descubierto uno de sus pechos. Dado que no llevaba sujetador, era cuestión de segundos que aquello ocurriera.

Pero lo más desquiciante de todo es que, dejando a un lado la conveniencia o no de seguir adelante, Severus se movía de forma segura y, no sólo eso, sino que además lo hacía condenadamente bien: la mezcla exacta entre técnica y excitación, para que no se convirtiera, como ella tantas veces había tenido que sufrir, en gestos mecánicos carentes de emoción.

No iba a seguir pensándolo más. Era del género idiota si lo hacía. Permanecer inactiva bajo él no era una buena señal. Se movió de tal forma que de nuevo pudiera besarla y comprobar si lo de antes era producto de su imaginación o verdaderamente el profesor sabía besar.

Él gimió al entrar de nuevo en contacto y ella hizo lo mismo. Y no sólo eso, sino que, además, maniobró con efectividad hasta poder colocarse encima de él y así controlar mejor la situación. Era su oportunidad, con Juanjo tenía que reprimir bastante ese lado dominante para que él no se sintiera mal, pero con Severus importaba un pimiento si le gustaba o no, lo único que contaba eran sus necesidades.

Además, según las habladurías, tenía una reputación que mantener, ¿no?

Severus no puso ninguna objeción al cambio de postura, es más, estaba agradecido, así podía maniobrar con más libertad al no tener que aguantar su propio peso para no aplastarla y arruinar el momento.

Al tenerla encima, presionando su entrepierna, el siguiente paso estaba claro: levantarle la camiseta y pasar de la suposición a la certeza.

Había supuesto bien, no llevaba sujetador, por lo que tuvo ante sus ojos, por un breve instante, dos preciosas tetas de las que ocuparse.

—Increíbles —murmuró y ella ante tal cumplido se contoneó en señal de agradecimiento.

Ella, por su parte, también mantenía las manos ocupadas, desabrochándole la camisa para ir avanzando en su exploración táctil. Dudó cinco segundos, ya que el algodón iba a quedar arrugado y, conociendo lo pijoteras que era con sus cosas… Afortunadamente no dijo nada y pudo avanzar tranquila. Él tenía bastantes cicatrices, pero ella hizo caso omiso de ellas, estaba más ocupada en solo sentir.

Puede que fuera un estirado pero olía de maravilla. Probablemente usaría una de esas colonias carísimas que nadie en Pozoseco conocía. Desde luego era un perfume de lo más picante y excitante…

—¿Me estás olisqueando? —preguntó él divertido al notar cómo ella no dejaba de rozarlo con la nariz.

—Ajá —admitió y aunque no le estaba mirando a la cara, supo que en su rostro, una escueta sonrisa se había formado.

Olivia, en su trabajo, tenía acceso a infinidad de muestras de todo tipo de perfumes, pero la sensación entre olerlo en una cartulina o sobre la piel de un hombre era bien diferente.

Notó cómo su falda se elevaba por sus caderas. Severus no perdía el tiempo.

Y ella tampoco. Lo tenía debajo, así que, moviéndose adecuadamente, podía rozarle la erección que presionaba entre sus piernas o bien pasar la mano y observar la reacción.

Como no se decidía hizo ambas cosas.

—Joder…

—¿Algún problema? —preguntó ella ante tal expresión.

—No.

Así que quería jugar. Muy bien. Puede que ella creyera tener la sartén por el mango, en este caso su mango, pero Severus no estaba con una de esas mujeres con las que se tenía que mostrar educado y ante las cuales ciertas cosas no se hacen. Estaba con una tía que a saber cuántos rollos había tenido, que por lo visto no se cortaba un pelo y que además iba pidiendo guerra.

Invirtió la posición. De nuevo la tenía bajo él y agradeció que ella abriera las piernas para poder colocarse adecuadamente. Unas manos hurgaban en su bragueta y él sabía que, si seguían así, el tema iba a durar más bien poco. ¡Joder!, que llevaba tiempo en el dique seco.

Pero ella eso no lo sabía y se abrió paso entre su ropa interior.

—A ver qué tenemos por aquí… —dijo con voz juguetona—. ¡Uy! ¡Pero qué cosita tan mona!

—¿Cosita? ¿Mona? —No se lo podía creer, llamar así a su polla era lo último que necesitaba.

Sin dejar de acariciarle el pene, bastante acertadamente teniendo en cuenta las restricciones de la ropa, ella dijo:

—¿Te molesta?

—Yo hubiera elegido otros términos, desde luego.

—Qué pedante eres —le espetó a la par que lo obsequiaba con un tironcito.

Él se tensó, por supuesto y, como toda acción tiene su reacción, no lo pensó dos veces y tras acariciar su monte de Venus por encima de la escueta tela del tanga (ya se preocuparía en otro momento de averiguar de qué color era) lo apartó para acariciar su vello púbico y sonreír al notar que lo llevaba pulcramente recortado.

—Hum, esto tengo que verlo. —Se echó hacia atrás, privándola momentáneamente de su polla, o, en aquel momento, punto de amarre, para contemplarla.

Ella, sin ningún innecesario pudor, posó para él mostrándole su coño elegantemente rasurado, con el pelo justo.

Como él no quitaba ojo, ella le susurró:

—¿Alguna objeción?

—No, ninguna. ¿Por qué iba a haberla?

—No sé, pensé que eras uno de esos retrosexuales que abogan por hombres de pelo en pecho y mujeres barbudas.

Severus, sin poder evitarlo, sonrió de lado.

—¿Retrosexuales? Joder, ésa ha sido muy buena.

Pero la noche no estaba pensada para detenerse a hablar sobre usos y costumbres respecto a lo que la depilación se refiere. Así que él se colocó encima y buscó de nuevo su boca, moviéndose como si estuviera penetrándola con su polla, tal y como esperaba hacer en breve, en vez de tantearla con los dedos.

Olivia estaba muy húmeda, deliciosamente empapada y dispuesta, y él no podía mostrarse más encantado, dado que hacía mucho tiempo que las cosas no se ponían tan interesantes.

Últimamente, sólo había tenido una serie de desastrosas citas con mujeres de su entorno que sólo se preocupaban de hablar de sí mismas, de cazar a un marido dispuesto a mantenerlas y que se empeñaban en emperifollarse de tal forma que uno no podía evitar dudar de a quién pagaba la cena. Porque lo de acostarse con ellas ni se le pasaba por la cabeza insinuarlo, más que nada porque ya conocía la respuesta.

Si a eso se añadía una larga e infructuosa relación con una mujer fría y distante, experta en el arte de esquivarlo e igualmente hábil a la hora de fingir cuando no quedaba más remedio… El hecho de estar con una que no sólo se mostraba natural, sino que además parecía disfrutar con las caricias, que no se mostraba indiferente y que parecía dispuesta a corresponderlo, suponía un cambio, un soplo de aire fresco en su vida sexual.

—Joder, no sé si voy a poder aguantar mucho…

Ésa era la frase que ninguna mujer quiere escuchar cuando está sin bragas y excitada, y menos aún ella, que ya ni recordaba lo que era un buen polvo. En realidad, lo más probable era que ni siquiera supiera con exactitud si jamás había tenido alguno. Al principio, llevada por la ignorancia y la inexperiencia, había creído que Juanjo era un experto, pero luego confirmó su teoría: era un experto en dejarla insatisfecha. En su afán por averiguar otras prácticas sexuales había leído lo suficiente para convencerse de que había muchas más posibilidades.

Y ahora tenía encima de ella una de esas posibilidades.

Puede que fuera el morbo, la novedad o que simplemente estaba algo desesperada por sentir lo que otras mujeres describían. Al fin y al cabo, era humana y, si tenía que darse un revolcón, que prometía de lo más intenso, con un profesor inglés, pedorro, inaguantable y egocéntrico, pues que así fuera.

Sólo había un pequeño problema logístico.

—¡Espera! —jadeó ella interrumpiéndolo.

—¿Qué coño pasa? —preguntó visiblemente molesto. Se estaba bajando los pantalones para poder penetrarla y ella lo apartaba. Maldita sea, todavía podía joderse la noche.

—Aquí no —dijo ella señalando el patio trasero.

—¿Cómo que no? Aquí no nos ve nadie. ¡Vamos, hombre! No me digas que eres una de esas calientabraguetas.

—¡Oye! Cuidadito con lo que dices —replicó ella—. Lo que me faltaba por escuchar.

—¿Entonces?

—Menos mal que pienso yo por los dos. No me apetece follar aquí, en el suelo, teniendo una cómoda cama en casa.

—Cómoda, lo que se dice cómoda… —insinuó él recordando dónde dormía todas las noches.

Aunque a lo mejor le habían dado el peor cuarto.

—Y condones. No pretenderás que lo hagamos sin protección, ¿verdad?

—¿Condones? ¿No tienes una poción anticonceptiva?

—Son caras, no tengo dinero para eso.

—Joder… —Tenía razón, maldita sea. Por desgracia él no había incluido ningún poción anticonceptiva en su maleta. Había ido a solucionar un tema familiar, no a echar polvos a la luz de la luna.

—Sígueme. —Ella se puso en pie y empezó a caminar hasta la puerta, bajándose la falda un poco a la par que movía su culo de tal forma que hasta un ciego podría seguir sus indicaciones.

Como pudo, sin hacerse daño, se sujetó los pantalones y, como Pulgarcito siguiendo las miguitas de pan, entró en la casa tras ella.

No habían llegado a la alcoba cuando, en medio de la escalera, se abalanzó sobre ella para toquetearla un poco más.

Quizá se estaba mostrando demasiado ansioso, demasiado impaciente, pero ella no parecía molesta, todo lo contrario. Se colgó de él, jadeando y metiéndole mano a partes iguales, llevándolo a un estado en el que resultaba altamente improbable que un hombre diera marcha atrás.

Él desabrochó su minifalda y ésta cayó al suelo dejándola cubierta con tan sólo un picante tanga verde a juego con su camiseta.

Motivado como nunca, desnudo de cintura para arriba y en pos de un polvo memorable, aunque eso sí, breve, hizo un esfuerzo por no tumbarla en el penúltimo escalón.

**Nota de la autora:** Gracias a Alexza Snape y a HarukaJKGG por sus comentarios.


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

De haber habido alfombras, sin duda habrían tropezado con ellas. Sin querer soltarse, anduvieron a trompicones hasta el dormitorio, donde él chocó con la puerta, que estaba cerrada. Olivia soltó parcialmente su cuello, alargó la mano y bajó la manilla.

Ya sólo quedaba apenas un metro para llegar a la cama. Como era de esperar, cayeron en la misma de forma poco elegante. Pero ¿quién se preocupa por ese tipo de cosas en tales momentos?

Ambos se mostraban impacientes y empezaron a desprenderse de la ropa que aún llevaban. Ella había perdido la falda en mitad de los escalones y él, la camisa. Así que deshacerse de lo que quedaba era fácil.

—Déjame a mí —pidió él cuando ella hizo amago de quitarse la poca tela que la cubría—. Tú encárgate de buscar los condones.

Ella se estiró en la cama hasta llegar a la mesilla de noche y sacó un paquete de seis. Él alargó sus brazos para deshacerse del inoportuno tanga. Ella le facilitó la maniobra y le entregó con un golpecito en el pecho los preservativos.

—Tú ocúpate de lo tuyo —dijo.

—De acuerdo —aceptó de buen grado. ¿Es que ella no quería que pusiera en práctica ciertas atenciones galantes? Perfecto, iría al grano.

Rompió con los dientes el envoltorio y no dijo nada al ver asomar algo color verde. No podía decir que fueran sus favoritos, ni tampoco recordaba haber perdido el tiempo en comprar condones de colores, pero llegado el caso servían igual que los otros, ¿no?

Se desnudó completamente, siendo en todo momento consciente de la mirada de Olivia, que esperaba en la cama provocándolo de forma extraña, ya que no hacía nada en realidad. Seguramente estaba siendo un poco paranoico, o simplemente llevaba bastante tiempo sin follar y eso siempre puede alterar la percepción en un hombre.

—¿Preparada? —preguntó tras enfundarse el condón a la primera e inclinarse sobre ella.

—¿No pretenderás que nos limitemos a un misionero mediocre? —replicó ella a su vez poniendo una mano en su pecho para detenerlo.

Severus entrecerró los ojos, joder, que no estaba para virguerías, su excitación se encontraba en un punto de no retorno, ya no quedaba margen para maniobras seductoras.

Sabían a lo que iban.

—Túmbate, abre las piernas y déjame a mí estas cosas. No hables por adelantado sin tener los suficientes datos como para formarte una opinión medianamente razonable.

—¿Tienes que ser siempre así de pedante? ¿Hasta en estos momentos?

—Oye, eres tú quien ha empezado poniendo pegas. —Por si acaso, aprovechando que ella estaba más concentrada en replicarle que en mantener su postura, se tumbó encima y separó sus piernas con su propia rodilla, quedándose en una posición muy ventajosa para sus planes más inmediatos—. ¿He dicho yo algo respecto a tus gustos a la hora de elegir condones?

Olivia quiso responderle como se merecía, por criticón y aguafiestas, pero él fue más rápido y la volvió a dejar fuera de combate verbal besándola como lo había hecho antes, de esa forma tan suya, y consiguiendo que olvidara sus diferencias, sus tonterías, y que simplemente pensara en lo que podía conseguir. Al fin y al cabo, si besando era así…

Ella decidió darle el beneficio de la duda. No le apetecía otra decepción, pero mientras respondía a su beso, mientras se retorcía debajo de él, mientras se frotaba contra su cuerpo, volvió a sentir todo ese calor interior, toda esa excitación, ese hormigueo que la hacía temblar de anticipación, que sólo le marcaba un camino a seguir.

Estaba en la cama con una fiera, con una mujer sin complejos. Joder, por fin podía aparcar la moderación. Ya ni se acordaba de lo que era sentirse así, libre, sin tener que controlarse, sin frenar sus impulsos.

Tanteó de nuevo su coño con la punta de su pene verde, impregnándose de sus fluidos. Ya sabía lo excitada y preparada que estaba, pero nunca está de más una última comprobación.

Podía ser delicado pero, aun arriesgándose, algo le decía que ella prefería un buen empujón, una embestida profunda para encajar a la primera, dilatándola al máximo y como anticipo de lo bueno y breve que iba a ser aquel polvo.

Ella contuvo el aliento al sentir cómo su cuerpo lo aceptaba, sin tanteos previos, sin aproximaciones, de una sola vez, con fuerza, sin titubear.

Por supuesto, le encantó.

—Joder, ¿estás bien? —preguntó levantándose sobre sus brazos para mirarla.

—¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? Muévete, ¿quieres? —Ella le palmeó el trasero e hizo una demostración arqueándose bajo él—. Si no, esto no tiene gracia.

—Faltaría más.

Además de ser una fiera, era graciosilla, la jodida. El azote en el culo, lejos de molestarlo, le proporcionó combustible extra, además de una información de primer orden, en caso de repetir, claro está. El movimiento se demuestra andando y Severus se olvidó de casi todo para funcionar a pleno rendimiento, entrando y saliendo, disfrutando, no sólo de la estimulación física, que era increíble, sino también del incentivo que supone ver a una mujer gozar sin cortapisas, saber que vas por buen camino.

Olivia no podía creérselo. Normalmente, ésa era la postura habitual de los sábados por la noche con Juanjo; postura, que, por otro lado, nunca resultaba satisfactoria. La penetración por sí sola no le bastaba para alcanzar el orgasmo, pero, por difícil que resultara de explicar, Severus estaba haciendo algo increíblemente efectivo, creando la fricción necesaria al penetrarla.

Y no sólo eso. La besaba continuamente, en cada trozo de su piel que pudiera alcanzar con sus labios sin salirse del cuerpo. Emitía unos sonidos, a veces gruñidos, muy sexies; sudaba como un pollo en un horno, al igual que ella, y a veces cruzaba su mirada con ella, dejándola totalmente desconcertada.

Ese hombre tenía dos caras.

Severus estaba llegando a la meta, lo sentía, era cuestión de segundos. Ella estaba haciendo algo jodidamente perverso con sus músculos vaginales que lo exprimían sin dar tregua. Tenía que conseguir que se corriera ya.

—Estás a punto, lo noto —jadeó. No se le ocurrió nada diferente, pero a veces los tópicos pueden resultar efectivos, incluso aunque sean frases de peli porno de tercera categoría—. Noto cómo me aprietas la polla, lo deliciosamente estrecha que estás.

Ella, que en otras circunstancias se hubiera reído ante tales tonterías, no pudo por menos que asentir.

Ciertas cosas dichas en el momento preciso podían ser de lo más estimulantes.

—Lo sé —gimió—. Lo sé.

Pese a estar follando con Seveurs no dejaba de comparar sus pasadas experiencias con su ex. Total, nadie iba a darse cuenta y, en caso de hacerlo, le importaba un pimiento. Con él no abría la boca, siempre decía que se desconcentraba. ¿Cómo narices iba a saber lo que ocurría si ella no se lo decía?

Severus cambió de postura, sosteniéndose sobre sus brazos. Aparte de ser más agotador, no le permitía la libertad de maniobra que precisaba.

Se incorporó sobre sus rodillas, dejándola a ella tumbada, así podía tocar donde considerase oportuno.

Dado su estado sólo podía ser uno.

Así que, sin dejar de penetrarla, buscó su clítoris con el pulgar y presionó.

—Es increíble —murmuró él sin dejar de mirar la única parte de su cuerpo verde entrando y saliendo de ella.

Ella arqueó las caderas para no perder ni un milímetro de contacto, que no se escapara ni una sola caricia, que no se desperdiciara ni la más mínima fricción.

—¿El qué?

—Ver cómo desaparece mi polla para después aparecer brillante y…

—¿Verde? —añadió ella bromeando.

—Concéntrate —exigió él.

—De acuerdo —aceptó suspirando y para dar más credibilidad a sus palabras echó las manos hacia atrás, se agarró al cabecero y clavó los talones en la cama, impulsándose hacia arriba, sorprendiéndolo agradablemente.

—¡La hostia puta! ¡Qué bueno! —gruñó saliendo al encuentro de cada uno de sus movimientos.

—No… No…

—No ¿qué? ¿Que no te toque aquí? —Con el dedo índice recorrió la línea invisible desde el ombligo, pasando por su vello púbico hasta detenerse en sus hinchados y sensibles labios vaginales y buscar su clítoris, tan necesitado de atención.

—No digas palabrotas —lo contradijo Olivia.

—Pues te aguantas. ¿Sabes por qué? —Ella negó con la cabeza sin perder el ritmo que estaba llevándolos a algo realmente bueno—. Porque te pone cachonda. No lo niegues. Cada vez que te la meto así, con fuerza. —Llevó la teoría a la práctica—. Y si añado algo como: tienes un coño de lo más apetecible…. —Ella cerró los ojos, estaba a un paso—… Gimes con más fuerza. Te gusta que te follen de forma gráfica y explícita, ¿me equivoco?

Maldito sabelotodo.

—No me conoces. —Hizo una pausa para inspirar profundamente—. Así que limítate a hacer tu trabajo y no me distraigas.

Él sonrió de medio lado, estaba cantado que una mujer así no se conformaría con un polvo simple, exigía más. Y él estaba encantado, no le importaba que sus compañeras de cama fueran exigentes. Es más, lo agradecía. Otra cosa muy distinta era encontrar una de tal calibre.

Y como la suerte le había sonreído de forma totalmente inesperada, no quiso arruinar el momento increíble que estaba viviendo.

Olivia se mordió el labio, apretó las piernas alrededor de sus caderas al sentir la primera descarga, la primera explosión. Él debió de percatarse porque frotó su clítoris sin piedad consiguiendo que un orgasmo decente se convirtiera en uno sobresaliente.

Se soltó del cabecero y aflojó sus piernas. Cinco segundos después sintió cómo él clavaba las manos en sus caderas, al tiempo que emitía un sonido ronco y bajo.

Lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados. Cómo dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás, maldita sea, era una imagen de lo más erótica, iba a quedarse grabada en su memoria y no quería que fuera así.

Ya puestos, no quería reconocer lo que acababa de pasar, ya que suponía aceptar que cierto pedante era jodidamente bueno en la cama y que entendía sus necesidades sin tener que hacerle un gráfico.

Esto no podía quedar así.

—Apaga la luz cuando salgas —espetó, girándose de lado para no verlo y fingir que tenía sueño.

**Nota de la autora:** Gracias Alexza Snape por comentar, y no querida, no quiero matarte, se llama suspenso XD


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

Puede que fuera domingo y que, en un día así, una tenga la oportunidad de dormir hasta tarde, pero el despertador interno no se detiene. Se sentía algo cansada, pero no de esa forma tan agotadora; muy al contrario, era un cansancio agradable, porque sabía el motivo. Y extrañamente, deseaba más.

Estiró las piernas y escuchó un pequeño quejido. Era evidente que el colchón estaba en las últimas.

Ya lo sabía, en cuanto ahorrara un poco, compraría uno de esos viscoelásticos.

Repitió sus movimientos, ahora moviendo también los brazos, y de nuevo ese quejido. Sólo que un colchón, por muy viejo que estuviera, no emitía tales sonidos.

Su mano tanteó a un lado y se impuso la realidad.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —le preguntó casi chillando, totalmente molesta. Se supone que había abandonado la habitación… y allí estaba, tumbado boca arriba, con una mano sobre el regazo y la otra agarrando la almohada—. ¿Qué coño haces aquí? —repitió ella tapándose con la sábana arrugada, en un tardío arranque de pudor.

—Dormir no, desde luego —gruñó él y se dio la vuelta.

—¡Eh! —No sabía si estaba más molesta por haber compartido cama o porque la obviaba. Por si acaso, lo empujó de un modo más bien poco considerado.

—Joder, ¿qué quieres? —Se aferró a la almohada y se tapó con ella.

—Que te largues de aquí —espetó bruscamente. No iba a permitirle quedarse ni un segundo más.

Ahora que había probado eso de los rollos de una noche, no iba a compartir cama con nadie, se duerme mejor sola.

—¿Estás loca? —Él seguía sin levantarse.

—Ésta es mi cama, mi habitación, mi sábana… —Tiró de ella con furia para destaparlo—. Así que te largas.

—Pero ¿a ti qué mosca te ha picado? —preguntó, resignado a perder la oportunidad de dormir hasta tarde. Se incorporó y la miró. Sí que estaba enfadada, sí. Pero le traía sin cuidado—. Oye, después de exprimirme como lo hiciste anoche lo mínimo que podrías hacer es dejarme dormir tranquilo y, si te aburres, baja a la cocina y hazme un desayuno decente, ¿vale?

—¡Será posible! —Se ajustó aún mejor la sábana bajo las axilas—. Ni harta de vino voy a prepararte ni una maldita taza de café, no soy tu jodida elfina doméstica ¿vaaaaale?

Él se pasó una mano por el pelo. Joder, puede que lo de la noche anterior fuera increíble pero empezaba a dudar muy seriamente si compensaba el inexplicable arrebato mañanero tocapelotas de Olivia.

Ella, por su parte, no sabía qué más decirle para echarlo. Se sentía fuera de lugar al verlo allí, tan provocadoramente desnudo. La culpa era suya por quitarle la sábana. Así que buscó munición para pincharlo.

—Y otra cosita, guapo, yo no exprimo a nadie.

—Ah, ¿no? —replicó él dejando a un lado su cabreo. Olivia lo miraba altivamente pero sospechaba que estaba ocultando algo. Démosle cuerda para que se ahorque ella sola, pensó con malicia—. Follar cinco veces, según tú, es lo más normal del mundo, por lo que veo.

Ella parpadeó, vaya, sí que se acordaba. No debía sonrojarse, se suponía que ella era una mujer experimentada, acostumbrada a lidiar con hombres problemáticos el día después, ¿no?

—No fue para tanto, ¡por favor! Ahora los hombres sois de mantequilla, tanto los magos como los muggles —dijo ella con desdén disimulando su creciente excitación. Al menos se podría tapar un poco, ¿no? «Eres una _femme fatale_, acostúmbrate», se recordó.

—Perdona, bonita, puede que tú te dediques a follar todas las noches de esta forma, pero no es lo normal.

Pues claro que no, ella bien lo sabía. Aunque jamás lo admitiría.

—Si tuvimos que hacerlo cinco veces fue por tu culpa.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—Pues sí, lo que oyes.

Severus parpadeó, algo se le estaba escapando.

—Argumenta esa afirmación, si eres tan amable. —No iba a desayunar, eso estaba claro, pero se moría de ganas por escuchar esa explicación. Si de algo podía presumir es de saber escuchar las historias que la gente cuenta con tal de justificarse y de ser un experto en analizar el lenguaje corporal.

—No hiciste las cosas bien.

—¿Que no hice bien las cosas? —Casi se atraganta al aguantarse la risa. Oh, sí, iba a ser tremendamente divertido.

—El primero fue…

—Jodidamente bueno —él concluyó la frase, poniéndose de lado en la cama para no perderse detalle.

En una postura relajada.

—Breve —lo contradijo y añadió con regocijo—: Muy breve. Ya sabes… —Se encogió de hombros como si estuviera acostumbrada a esa rutina—. Las prisas, aquí te pillo, aquí te mato… Ibas bien, no lo niego. —Una de cal y otra de arena, por chulo—. Pero yo me quedé a las puertas.

—Ya veo —murmuró, conteniendo las ganas de un comentario mordaz.

—Así que era casi una obligación que, tras recuperarte, volviéramos a intentarlo. —Se examinó las uñas, manteniendo su pose de indiferencia.

—¿Y? —Hizo un gesto animándola a seguir con su estrafalaria explicación.

—Pues que tampoco hubo suerte.

Hizo una mueca y él supo inmediatamente que le estaba tomando el pelo. Pero aún faltaban tres polvos más y por nada del mundo quería perderse tan interesante descripción.

—No sé qué decir.

—Por eso nos pusimos otra vez a ello. Yo pensé que no ibas a poder, ya me entiendes, tienes una edad.

Él se limitó a arquear una ceja ante la crítica, para nada constructiva, sobre sus habilidades sexuales y sobre su capacidad para satisfacerla, amén de su supuesta edad.

—Así que… —continuó ella—, repetimos. Y como se dice en estos casos, a la tercera va la vencida.

—Sinceramente, me alegro —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Y yo. Es frustrante estar ahí sudando, jadeando para nada, ¿no crees?

—Desde luego. Pero… ¿cuál fue el factor determinante? Es decir, ¿por qué esa vez sí y las dos anteriores no? —demandó él, en tono prosaico.

—Hum… pues supongo que estaba muy excitada y quizá otra decepción… pues como que no — respondió ella en el mismo tono, como si analizaran los índices bursátiles.

—De acuerdo, entonces, ¿puedes explicarme qué nos llevó al cuarto? —Utilizando el tono habitual de un interrogatorio podía controlar mejor sus ganas de reírse. A la par que le daba a toda esa historia tan surrealista un matiz de seriedad.

—Por igualar un poco el marcador, ¿no te parece? Es injusto que yo, esforzándome al máximo, salga en desventaja. Además tu capacidad de recarga va disminuyendo, por lo que se alarga el proceso. Las mujeres no somos coches de carreras, ¿sabes? No pasamos de cero a cien en tres segundos: somos grandes berlinas, cogemos la misma velocidad pero tardamos un poco más.

—Una original comparación —murmuró él y, como las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes, a pesar del tono con el que ambos impregnaban sus palabras, echó un vistazo a la mesilla de noche y comprobó que quedaba un último condón. También quedaba una última apreciación sobre sus técnicas amatorias—. De acuerdo, estábamos igualando el marcador, tú estás satisfecha… Sin embargo te animas y nos metemos de lleno en el quinto, ¿por alguna razón en particular?

—Lo reconozco. —Sonrió de forma traviesa y él sufrió una repentina revolución interna—. Fue por vicio.

—¿Perdón?

—No te hagas el tonto. Podíamos haberlo dejado ahí, pero ya que estábamos… pues como que nos perdió el ansia. Ya sabes, es como comer pipas y rascar, todo es empezar.

—Pero… ¿te corriste? Lo pregunto más que nada por amor propio, ya me entiendes. —Llegado el caso como que le importaba ya más bien poco. Olivia estaba siendo un soplo de aire fresco, un entretenimiento agradable, no sólo por el sexo, sino por la conversación, imposible de analizar, pues era surrealista de principio a fin.

—Pues sí —admitió.

Y a él le encantó la forma de sus labios, la forma en la que intentaba cubrirse y no dejaba de pensar en cómo, utilizando los menos movimientos posibles, tumbarla, desnudarla, abrirle las piernas, ponerse el condón y darle un poco de acción a aquella mañana tan extraña.

—Me alegro.

Como es mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar hizo lo que tiene que hacer un hombre a primera hora de la mañana de un domingo cualquiera con una provocadora a su lado. Se acercó ladinamente hacia ella y tiró de la maldita sábana para encontrarse con un cuerpo desnudo que, si bien no era la primera vez que lo veía, sí era la primera ocasión que lo contemplaba con luz natural, para después inmovilizarla bajo su peso y, sin perder la posición, estirarse para coger el último preservativo disponible.

Como la noche anterior se había enfundado en varios colores ahora hasta se mostraba interesado en saber qué le depararía el destino de los profilácticos.

—Fresa… mi favorito.

—Aparta, ni se te ocurra intentarlo, ¿me oyes? No vamos a hacerlo de nuevo. ¡Ni hablar! Quítate de encima.

—Después de tu… interesante explicación, me siento en deuda contigo, no sé, no puedo dejarte así, sabiendo que estás en desventaja. —De vez en cuando utilizar un tono falsamente comprensivo tenía sus ventajas.

—Tienes una edad, no cometas excesos. El centro de salud muggle abierto más próximo está a más de media hora y ni creas que me voy a aparecer para llevarte a uno mágico, además podría hechizarte.

—Podrías intentarlo.

—¡Arrogante! Puede que no tenga un título mágico o muggle, pero soy buena duelista, te patearía el trasero y piénsalo bien antes de hacer lo que piensas hacer, podrás infartarte.

—Muy graciosa y muy amable por preocuparte, pero, a pesar de mi edad, puedo follarte sin problemas. Y eso a pesar de que, si hubiera dormido razonablemente bien, estaría en mejor forma. Te mueves, das patadas y roncas.

—¿Yo? —Se señaló incrédula ante sus acusaciones—. ¡Gilipollas! Si no has dormido bien a mí no me eches la culpa, haberte ido a tu habitación.

—Dejando a un lado que la cama, en general, y el colchón, en particular, son una mierda, contigo, que te mueves como si te estuvieras peleando con alguien y das patadas —insistió él—, es imposible pegar ojo. Además, ¿cómo iba a saber yo que de vez en cuando ibas a despertarme para montarme como una amazona? —bromeó, aunque lo cierto es que no le había disgustado para nada.

—Eso fue en el tercero y gracias a eso no me quedé otra vez a medias. —Se defendió ella—. Y si no querías, ¡haberlo dicho!

—No me estoy quejando, sólo exponiendo los hechos. Y ahora, dejémonos de cháchara.

No sin cierta dificultad, pues ella hizo todo lo posible para desanimarlo, se puso el condón y, para que no le criticara también la postura elegida, se tumbó sobre ella, le separó las piernas y cuando acarició sus labios vaginales antes de penetrarla comprobó satisfecho que estaba húmeda.

Por supuesto, para evitar más demoras, se guardó el ácido comentario sobre si quería o no, y se entretuvo un par de minutos antes de entrar en ella.

**Nota de la autora: **Gracias a Alexza Snape por su comentario y un Feliz año nuevo para tod s


	16. Chapter 16

**16**

A pesar de la evidencia, ella dificultaba todo el proceso moviéndose y apartándose, y a él no le quedó más remedio que dejarse de tonterías. Se subió encima; puede que repitiera repertorio, pero se aseguraba el éxito.

—Eres un petardo —jadeó ella.

—Pero por lo visto eso también te pone, ¿me equivoco?

Para no perder más el tiempo la penetró y cerró los ojos ante las sensaciones que lo invadieron.

Resultaba cuando menos curioso experimentar tales sensaciones. Al fin y al cabo, estaba en la cama con el tipo de mujer que jamás le había atraído, pero… ¡sorpresas te da la vida! Aunque en el día a día fueran lo más opuesto que dos personas pueden ser, en las distancias cortas parecía que sus diferencias marcaban el punto exacto de excitación.

Puede que Olivia no fuera la pareja ideal para acompañarlo a una elegante cena de negocios o a algún acto público, pero para disfrutar entre las sábanas no tenía rival.

Ella, a pesar de su negativa inicial, se fue amoldando y sincronizando con los movimientos de él.

Podía gritar que no quería, pero sólo sería la farsante más grande de la historia.

Maldita sea, tiene que ser él. Era el pensamiento que no abandonaba su cabeza. Toda la cháchara de hacía unos minutos para intentar minar su insufrible autosuficiencia no había sido más que un pobre escudo. Quería ocultar su debilidad, o, mejor dicho, la debilidad de su cuerpo.

—Deja de arrugar el morro y disfruta —dijo él entre empuje y empuje, sacándola de sus divagaciones.

—Yo no arrugo nada y, ya que lo mencionas, no sé para qué te arriesgas en repetir postura cuando sabes perfectamente que estás abocado al fracaso.

—En todo caso quien fracasa eres tú —replicó él sin dejar de moverse—. Si no te concentras yo no puedo hacer nada.

—Pues… yo… no… estoy… tan… segura… de… eso…

—Concéntrate de una puta… vez… —gruñó —. Luego no me vengas con tonterías.

—Dejar a una mujer insatisfecha no es una tontería, te pongas como te pongas. —Quizá estaba pagando con él toda su frustración sexual acumulada, pero él se mostraba tan arrogante que no tenía otra alternativa, amén de seguir disgustada consigo misma.

—Yo no he dejado a ninguna insatisfecha en toda mi vida —se defendió.

—Eso dicen todos —le contestó con toda la razón del mundo.

Él, molesto por la dirección que estaba tomando aquella absurda conversación, lo más antierótico del mundo, se detuvo unos instantes y, apoyándose en los brazos, la miró intensamente antes de decir:

—Oye, no sé con cuántos tipos has follado, pero desde luego si vas menospreciando sus capacidades no me extraña que te dejen plantada e insatisfecha. —Era lo que no tenía que decir si quería echar un simple polvo.

—Por esa misma razón sé de lo que hablo. —En su caso no era la experiencia con múltiples sujetos sino las múltiples malas experiencias con un único sujeto.

Por cómo había respondido, él no dudó de sus palabras. Estaba claro que había topado con los más ineptos y torpes, pero, joder, ¿tenía acaso él la culpa?

—¿Por qué te paras? Luego me va a costar un triunfo ponerme de nuevo.

—Hagamos un trato.

—Ni loca.

Él puso los ojos en blanco, qué mujer más complicada. Pero, oye, estaban en medio de un revolcón que podía ser interesante, intenso y satisfactorio para ambos, así que bien podía hacer un último intento por salirse con la suya.

—Tú te estás callada digamos… durante los próximos quince minutos…

—Ya sabía yo que no ibas a durar mucho más.

Severus pasó por alto el insidioso comentario destinado, obviamente, a minar su autoestima.

—… Y a cambio te garantizo un buen orgasmo.

Ella resopló.

—En esta postura… no sé yo.

—Cierra los ojos, concéntrate y déjame a mí, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Sin hablar?

—Como única opción te dejo que me digas cosas como «Más, oh sí, eres un machote y vas a acabar conmigo».

Ella se echó a reír.

—Hum, si además incluyes «Eres un semental», trato hecho —le sugirió con sarcasmo.

—Joder, por supuesto, ésa me gusta. ¿Empezamos? —preguntó ofreciéndole la mano, gesto bastante difícil de ejecutar dada su postura, pero, ya puestos… con ella nada salía como preveía.

Ella podía hacer trampas y él esforzarse hasta la extenuación.

Ella podía elaborar mentalmente la lista de la compra y él arriesgarse a morir deshidratado.

Pero… ¿para qué? ¿Para demostrar que ella tenía razón? Y, en caso afirmativo… ¿qué ganaba con

ello?

Pues poco o nada, ya que, al fin y al cabo, ese maestro pocionista presuntuoso, al parecer, sabía proporcionarle orgasmos sin leer el manual de instrucciones o sin tener el mapa del tesoro como referencia.

—Hum, vale, pero si no lo consigues… lavas los platos durante una semana.

—Eso no es justo, pero vale. —Y al ver la cara de ella de «Te tengo pillado por los huevos», Severus añadió—: Si haces trampas lo sabré, así que descarta la idea.

—¿Cómo?

Él no respondió con palabras sino con un pequeño empujoncito advirtiéndole de que estaban en medio de un encuentro sexual y que la cháchara, exceptuando lo pactado, no tenía cabida.

Ella se percató de que, a pesar de haberle saboteado a base de bien, aún estaba erecto y su polla pedía acción.

Muy curioso. Aun arriesgándose a romper el trato le preguntó:

—Tengo una duda. —Él entrecerró los ojos avisándola de que su paciencia tenía un límite—. Y con esto acabo, palabra.

—Dispara.

—¿Te metes algo para permanecer así? —preguntó moviéndose—. Algo para… ya sabes.

—¿Estar empalmado a pesar de tu empeño en joderme el polvo mañanero?

—Sí.

Severus tardó un poco en contestar. La cabrona seguía jugando sucio, pero tenía razón. En otras circunstancias no hubiese aguantado tanto, y menos aún después del desfogue nocturno, ni tampoco estaría dispuesto a seguir, su polla le hubiese abandonado hacía tiempo y lo habría dejado solo ante el peligro.

Interesante cuestión, pero para más tarde.

—No, no me meto nada, además aquí el que mete soy yo —afirmó con rotundidad y tardó bien poco en perder su fingida seriedad al ver las risas de ella—. ¿Más preguntas?

—No. —Puso cara de concentración—. Puedes proceder.

Y procedió a ello.

Para castigarla, empezó de forma perezosa, entrando y saliendo lentamente, creando una cierta fricción, aunque insuficiente, rozándola, pero como un susurro; hay que prestar toda la atención si quieres enterarte.

Olivia se percató inmediatamente de su juego, iba a dárselo, pero en pequeñas dosis, para ir creando la adicción hasta que fuera ella misma quien pidiera a gritos más. Y como esa palabra entraba dentro del catálogo de las autorizadas, no tendría reparos en utilizarla en caso de ser necesario.

Lo que sí seguía inquietándola era la reacción de su cuerpo. Nadie mejor que una misma para conocerse, así que, cómo explicar que Severus, en una postura tan poco adecuada y con unos movimientos tan lentos y casi descuidados, estuviera consiguiendo que ella reaccionara positivamente.

Le había visto la polla, nada para llevarse las manos a la cabeza ni para cerrar las piernas, una cosa de lo más estándar. Y sin embargo sabía muy bien cómo conducirla a ese estado de no retorno y conseguir que pidiera más.

La opción de verlo con las manos en el fregadero durante toda la semana se fue desvaneciendo a medida que él dosificaba sus impulsos, pasando de acometidas suaves a otras mucho más profundas, friccionando y estimulando todas sus terminaciones nerviosas internas.

Y sus manos…

¡Qué hombre! No era de esos que se conforman con tocarte un poco para arrancar, sino que no dejaba de acariciarla, en el cuello, con lentas pero certeras caricias, en sus pezones… Primero con las yemas de sus dedos, preparándolos para algo más intenso, pequeños tirones que la encendían tanto o más que las penetraciones.

Y su boca…

Ésa era otra baza muy bien aprovechada. Podría tildarlo de besucón, de acuerdo, pero había que reconocérselo, sabía dónde posar sus labios y en qué momento. Su cuello parecía el lugar preferido. Aún cuando él no la dejara acercarse al suyo.

No podía permanecer por más tiempo pasiva. ¿Qué iba a pensar de ella?

Bajó la mano por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero, él se sobresaltó un instante, pero no la apartó, clavó sus dedos, hum, firme, muy firme. Después quiso aventurarse un poco más, y movió sus curiosos dedos hasta la separación de sus nalgas.

Recordaba haber leído en algún sitio que los hombres eran muy sensibles en esa parte, aunque pocos se atrevían a reconocerlo o a explorarlo. Ella iba a salir de dudas en medio minuto.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó él en medio de un gruñido. Nadie le había tocado allí. Y quería que siguiera siendo así.

—Participar —murmuró ella.

—Pues participa en otro sitio… ¡Oh, joder…! —Su queja inicial perdió fuelle cuando ella presionó delicadamente su ano.

—¿Decías?

Severus, reconoció que no estaba preparado para admitir tal intrusión, pero ¡la hostia! Era como un chute de adrenalina.

Ella le sonrió, complacida principalmente por dos motivos: había comprobado su teoría, él se había dejado y encima recibía los beneficios colaterales, ya que, a partir de aquel momento, él cogió más brío, más fuelle, perdiendo definitivamente la apuesta.

Y ella preocupada…


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

Severus cayó como un peso muerto, aplastándola y jadeando junto a su oreja. El hombre se había esforzado de lo lindo, eso estaba claro. Así que, dejando a un lado que pedirle que se apartara era una grosería, tampoco le importaba el hecho de sentirlo encima.

Ambos, empapados en sudor, estaban demasiado impactados por cómo transcurrían las cosas como para ponerse a hablar. Decir en voz alta lo que ninguno quería admitir: demasiado bueno e intenso para ser verdad era comprometerse.

Al final fue él quien se movió. Le hubiera gustado quedarse más tiempo en aquella postura, pero la seguridad manda y no podía arriesgarse a que se escapara nada del condón así que se deshizo de él y lo dejó junto con las demás pruebas fehacientes de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Si unas horas antes alguien le hubiera mencionado que iba a tener un maratón sexual de esa índole se hubiera muerto de la risa. Joder, ya ni se acordaba de lo que era follar así.

La miró de reojo. Ahora vendrían las mentiras, en forma de críticas, pero le daba exactamente igual.

Más que nada porque nadie consigue falsificar un orgasmo de forma tan realista. Aunque seguía preocupado por la intrusión de un dedo donde nadie lo había tocado antes. No sabía si sentirse molesto por su atrevimiento, aunque, en realidad, lo más sorprendente del caso había sido su reacción, otra sorpresa más para su lista. Desde luego confirmaba que Olivia tenía un buen bagaje a sus espaldas.

La puerta se abrió sin darles tiempo a nada.

—¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado para que dejes toda la ropa tirada en…? —La voz de Sofía se desvaneció, abrió los ojos como platos y se aferró a la manilla de la puerta como si quisiera tener un punto de apoyo para no caerse redonda ante lo que estaba viendo.

Pillados in fraganti, cada uno intentó salvar la situación como pudo, sin preocuparse por el otro.

Severus agarró rápidamente una almohada, se sentó y se cubrió con ella.

Olivia, por su parte, saltó de la cama y consiguió taparse de mala manera con la sábana, ¿Dónde estaban las varitas cuando las necesitaban?

Ambos miraron a la inesperada visita, que sostenía en su mano la ropa que ambos habían dejado esparcida en la escalera en su afán mutuo por desnudarse y llegar al dormitorio.

—¡¿Cómo has podido?! —estalló Sofía mirando a su tía.

—Cariño… verás…

—¡Con este… gilipollas! —Señaló al interfecto sin mirarlo.

—¡Oye!

—Yo no… quería… bueno… esto…

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —La rabia de la adolescente iba en aumento a la par que su voz—. ¡¿Tienes al mejor hombre posible a tus pies y vas y te acuestas con este… idiota?!

—Un momento… —El idiota intentó meter baza.

—Sofi,cariño, es complicado, a veces… ocurren cosas que…

—Podría entender que hubieras buscado otro, pero este… este…

—Cuidado con lo que vas a llamarme.

—… Estirado de mierda. —Eso era diplomacia, sí señor—. Es algo incomprensible. ¡Por favor!

—Ya vale.

—Tú, arrogante de mierda, cállate —le espetó a su hermano y miró de nuevo a su tía—. Habíamos quedado en que era un presumido, un relamido, un chulo… ¿Cómo has acabado cayendo tan bajo?

—Se acabó. —A pesar de su desnudez se puso en pie, eso sí, tapado convenientemente con la almohada, dejando la visión de su culo a Olivia. Estaba seguro de que en esos instantes no prestaba atención a esa parte de su cuerpo ni a ninguna otra—. Ahora mismo vas a cerrar esa jodida puerta, la cual, por cierto, podrías haberte molestado en golpear antes de entrar. Claro que es evidente que tu educación hace aguas por todos los lados —dijo Severus serio.

—¡Imbécil! —le gritó su hermana, colérica.

—Lo que tú digas —respondió con marcada indiferencia—. Vas a dejar que tu tía y yo nos vistamos y después puedes decir todas las estupideces del mundo que quieras, pero a mí me dejas al margen, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Cretino! ¡Amargapepinos!

—Sofía, por favor… —intervino Olivia.

—¡Como quieras! —Arrojó con rabia la ropa intentando dar en la cara de su hermano, pero su ofuscación era tal que no acertó. Después cerró de un portazo, haciendo vibrar el marco.

—¡Todo es culpa tuya! —le recriminó Olivia inmediatamente, mientras se agachaba a recoger su ropa y vestirse para salir pitando de allí.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? Joder, que somos adultos. Por mucho que insistas, ni pienso sentirme culpable ni mucho menos pienso aguantar los insultos de una niñata maleducada y malhablada.

—Mira quién fue a hablar —murmuró sin mirarlo, vistiéndose a toda prisa.

Severus, también hacía lo propio, pero se negaba a dejar pasar ese desagradable asunto por alto.

—Y vas lista si piensas que voy a pedirle perdón o algo semejante. —Con su camisa en la mano abrió la puerta y añadió—: Voy a darme una ducha, espero que al menos una de las dos tenga la decencia de hacer café —dicho lo cual cerró tranquilamente.

Olivia se apresuró y bajó a la cocina, donde su sobrina daba vueltas a un vaso de leche con cacao de forma ruidosa.

Nada más entrar, Sofía volvió a la carga.

—Dime que habías bebido, o que te engañó, o que te drogó…

—Cálmate, por favor. —Se sirvió una taza de café sin molestarse en comprobar si quedaba suficiente para ese majadero. Tras dar el primer sorbo continuó—: No hagas un drama de todo esto. Ha pasado y punto.

—¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? Estamos hablando de mi hermano, el hombre más desagradable del mundo, al que habíamos acordado hacer el vacío, el que pretende dejarnos en la calle…

—Escucha, hay veces que ocurren las cosas sin explicación.

—No me vengas con ésas. He visto cómo muchos del pueblo te invitaban a salir y siempre les decías que no. He visto cómo Juanjo intentaba arreglar las cosas contigo… ¡Cuando se entere! ¡Ay, Dios mío, ahora ya no querrá volver contigo!

Olivia sopesó esa idea, algo positivo de todo ese lío. Pero no podía compartirlo con su sobrina, jamás lo entendería, así que intentó suavizar la situación.

—Yo soy la que no quiero volver con él.

—¿Por qué? Él te quiere, me lo ha dicho.

Maldito Juanjo, sobornando a su sobrina para congraciarse. ¡Otro gilipollas!

—Ésa no es la cuestión. Él y yo… bueno… no nos sentimos bien juntos, cada uno quiere cosas diferentes.

—Ya veo. Y tú has decidido liarte con uno muy distinto, ¿no? Con el más presuntuoso, el más estúpido y el más insoportable. ¡No lo entiendo, de verdad que no!

—Yo tampoco —dijo en voz baja—. Olvidemos este desagradable asunto, por favor.

—¿Cómo voy a olvidarlo? Llego a casa un domingo por la mañana y me tropiezo con tu ropa tirada en la escalera, lo cual es muy extraño, y cuando llego a tu habitación… ¡Vaya panorama que me encuentro! Los dos desnudos. Y no soy tan tonta para no saber qué ha pasado. No lo entiendo, de verdad que no. Se supone que para hacer «eso» tienes que estar enamorada— aseveró Sofía.

Olivia sonrió ante la ingenuidad de la chica. Ahora no era el momento de desmontar sus teorías románticas, seguramente la vida, dentro de no mucho, se encargaría de ello.

—No siempre, a veces…

—¿Queda café? —interrumpió Severus.

El destinatario de tales calificativos entró en la cocina, recién duchado, fresco como una lechuga y sin rastro de arrepentimiento, cosa que en la cara de Olivia se reflejaba perfectamente.

—No —respondió su hermana—. Creo recordar haberte dicho que ningún pobre necesita criado.

—No me toques los cojones, bonita. Todavía puedo ejercer mi papel como tutor legal y mandarte interna a un colegio para que te enseñen a ampliar tu singular vocabulario y te metan en vereda.

—¡Eres un cabronazo! —le respondió su hermana a gritos.

—Tú sigue así y verás —replicó él, indiferente. Se dispuso a hacer café.

En la cocina reinaba el silencio, la tensión en el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo jamonero. Cada uno de los presentes estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Sofía miraba alternativamente a los dos, intentando comprender qué pudo pasar para que ambos acabaran juntos.

Olivia removía su café, nerviosa y sobre todo molesta por la actitud de él. Al menos podía mostrarse un poco más dialogante y no avasallar.

Severus, pasando olímpicamente de ambas, se preparó su desayuno y se sentó a un lado de la mesa, cogió una revista y se dispuso a leerla.

Sofíano podía aguantar por más tiempo.

—¿Qué pasa, que ese paquete de magdalenas lleva tu nombre? —De esa forma tan abrupta interpeló a su hermano. Buscaba guerra, evidentemente.

Él, sin entrar al trapo, cogió la bolsa y se la pasó educadamente, consiguiendo con ello irritarla aún

más.—Métetelas donde te quepan —respondió rechazando su ofrecimiento.

—Esa actitud tan agresiva no te llevará a ningún lado —murmuró él pasando página como si nada—.A no ser que pretendas ser la más marimacho de tu pandilla.

—Gilipollas…

—Ya está bien —intervino Olivia—. Es tu hermana, lo menos que podrías hacer es mostrarte un poco más comprensivo y menos arrogante. Tiene derecho a estar enfadada.

El interpelado la miró y dijo:

—En general, me importa un pimiento su opinión, así que no veo por qué iba a ser diferente en este caso. Además, viviendo contigo no debería sorprenderse. Lo extraño es que aún no haya aprendido a llamar a las puertas.

—¡Serás cabrón! —exclamó Olivia, levantándose para dejar su taza en el fregadero—. No tienes derecho a hablarme así, ¿me entiendes?

—Pues madura, querida, parece que seas tú la adolescente.

—Aquí el único infantil eres tú. No entiendo cómo he podido ser tan estúpida.

—Reconocer los fallos es un comienzo.

Sofía, que contemplaba el rifirrafe verbal de ambos, cada vez entendía menos lo sucedido. Su tía no era así, tan agresiva; normalmente era cariñosa, dialogante y pacífica. Por lo que llegar a comprender cómo habían acabado juntos resultaba cada vez más intrigante.

Normalmente, cuando los adultos quieren estar juntos se lanzan miraditas, se dedican cumplidos… esos dos también lo hacían, pero se lanzaban miradas que matan y adjetivos de lo más destructivos.

Olivia le recriminaba su actitud déspota e insufrible, y él respondía con los supuestos problemas mentales de ella. Thomas la acusaba de ser una mujer sin juicio propio y ella le replicaba con un «¡Que te jodan!».

Eso no era lo que se esperaba de dos adultos que supuestamente se atraían hasta el punto de dormir juntos. Pintaba extraño, raro, pero que muy raro.

Cuando él iba por la acusación de «Mira a ver si te buscas un buen psicólogo» y ella estaba en «Te lo buscas tú, don presumido», decidió intervenir.

—Prometedme una cosa —dijo Sofía interrumpiéndolos.

—No —respondió rápidamente él.

Miró a su tía y decidió darle una oportunidad.

—Prometedme que no os vais a volver a acostar juntos.

—Por supuesto. Es una excelente idea —aceptó Olivia.

Severus las miró a ambas, confirmando su teoría: esas dos estaban locas de atar.

Terminó su desayuno, recogió su taza, que fregó educadamente, guardó las magdalenas de la discordia y las dejó allí plantadas.

**Nota de la autora:** Gracias a Alexza Snape y Guest 1 por comentar.


	18. Chapter 18

**18**

Había sido un día bastante aburrido en el salón de belleza y Olivia estaba mirando el reloj ansiosa por marcharse de una vez. Sólo estaban la dueña, Celia y ella. Y la verdad era que no le apetecía para nada ponerse al día en cuanto a cotilleos se refiere, más que nada porque ella era el centro de los mismos.

Como no había clientas a las que atender, la dueña no iba a permitir que estuvieran ociosas, así que mataba el tiempo limpiando los cristales del escaparate y aguantaba como podía los comentarios sobre lo bien que le iban las cosas a su compañera de trabajo con Juanjo. Como era de esperar, Celia los soltaba de forma distraída, como si la cosa no fuera con ella, contándoselo a su jefa pero de tal forma que todas las allí presentes se enterasen perfectamente del asunto.

La susodicha jefa tampoco entraba mucho en la conversación, un «Ajá», un «Claro que sí», para disimular que se aburría soberanamente.

Divisó al hombre ideal a través del cristal, aparcando su… entrecerró los ojos, el muy idiota con complejo de inferioridad se había comprado coche nuevo. ¡Hombres!

Tampoco es que en esa familia tuvieran problemas económicos, pero, seguramente, el cambio de vehículo respondía a la absurda idea de competir con cierto inglés en igualdad de condiciones. Ahora sólo le faltaba un vestuario nuevo porque el resto… era de difícil modificación.

—¡Ay, Dios mío! —chilló Celia, a sus espaldas, al parecer extasiada.

Olivia le dio más brío a la bayeta e ignoró a ambos.

Cuando Juanjo golpeó el vidrio para que le abriese, sólo pudo decir:

—Acabo de limpiarlos, por favor no dejes marcas.

Él la miró molesto, esperaba otro recibimiento.

Pues parecía que lo llevaba claro.

—Hoy he acabado antes de lo previsto en el ayuntamiento y he venido a buscarte —dijo él dirigiéndose a Celia, mientras intentaba ser el centro de atención girando las llaves del descapotable constantemente.

Olivia movió la escalera para limpiar la parte superior y Martina sonrió. Celia, por supuesto, se acercó encantada a su chico.

—Estupendo. ¿Podemos ir a cenar fuera? —ronroneó.

Incluso Juanjo sintió vergüenza ajena por tan exagerado comportamiento.

—Vete si quieres —intervino Martina.

—Genial. Me cambio en un minuto. —Celia desapareció en la trastienda.

Olivia dudaba que cumpliera su promesa, ponerse todo el maquillaje que siempre lucía requería mucho más tiempo.

—Bonito coche —dijo Martina. Más que nada para que aquello no pareciera un velatorio—. ¿A ti qué te parece, Olivia?

La aludida se encogió de hombros.

—Si quieres podemos ir a probarlo —sugirió Juanjo—. Mientras te llevo a casa.

—No, gracias —«Éste es del género tonto o muy tonto.»

El silencio se instaló de tal forma que todos se sentían bastante fuera de juego. Cada uno intentando disimular su incomodidad y esperando que Celia no tardase más de la cuenta en pintarse la cara para volver a respirar.

Martina se disculpó diciéndoles que se iba a tomar un café.

Genial. Simplemente genial.

Ya no quedaban cristales por limpiar, pero quizá podría entretenerse con las estanterías, entre quitar todos los utensilios y volverlos a poner se pasaba un buen rato y así evitaba tener que hablar con Juanjo.

Resultaba realmente muy extraño no saber qué decir al hombre con el que has estado saliendo durante casi cinco años. Y muy deprimente. Ella quería al menos llevarse bien, aunque la frase «como amigos» fuera ridícula.

—Olivia… yo… bueno me gustaría hablar contigo, hay cosas que…

—Ahórratelas, por favor. Ya sabes quién nos escucha. Luego te pondrá la cabeza como un bombo y mañana tendré que aguantarla yo.

—Estás imposible. Y todo es por culpa de él.

—¿De quién?

—Del jodido inglés. Estábamos a punto de arreglar las cosas y de repente te muestras mucho más reacia.

«Pero qué iluso es este hombre, por Dios.»

—Mira, me parece absurdo que insistas. Sal con tu nueva novia, si te sirve de algo tenéis mi aprobación.

—¿Ves? A eso me refiero. ¿Cómo es posible que digas algo así? ¡Otra cualquiera estaría subiéndose por las paredes!

—Conmigo has tenido suerte. —Le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva—. Y deja de molestar. —Lo apartó para acceder a los estantes del fondo.

—Si fuera al revés, si hubiera dejado a Celia por ti, ella estaría sacándote los ojos.

—Yo no soy como ella —murmuró. Pero qué cretino, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Una lucha en el barro entre las dos y él como premio?

—No te conozco, Olivia, de verdad que no. Has cambiado de la noche a la mañana.

—Ya estamos otra vez…

Y lo peor de todo el asunto era que él seguía sin comprender. Sin darse cuenta de que no era un repentino cambio lo que se había producido. Continuaba en su absurdo pensamiento de que él lo había hecho todo bien y que era ella quien estaba perdiendo los papeles. De esa forma es imposible cualquier entendimiento.

—Cuando ese tipo se marche, estoy seguro de que cambiarás de opinión.

—Puede… —Se encogió de hombros. Quizá debería darle la razón como a los tontos para que la dejase en paz. ¿No se daba cuenta de que su situación no tenía nada que ver con la aparición de ese presumido?

—Ya lo verás —aseveró él, convencido de su teoría.

Por suerte, Celia apareció maquillada como para una boda de payasos y ambos la dejaron, por fin, a solas con su trapo y su multiusos de pistola.

Acabó con las baldas de cristal, ordenó los expositores y al final se sentó en uno de los sillones destinados a las clientes con una revista de cotilleo en las manos.

No era lo suyo, prefería otras lecturas, pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer y ésa era una forma como otra cualquiera de esperar a que regresara su jefa y poderse marchar a casa.

Martina no la hizo esperar mucho, claro que su ilusión por salir pitando se fue al traste, pues venía con jugosos chismes y, cómo no, tenía que contárselos.

—¡No te lo vas a creer!

—Dime —murmuró intentando disimular su desinterés.

—La hija del ferretero… ¡Se casa!

—¿Y?

—Hija, qué apática estás —se quejó su jefa—. Hasta su padre había perdido la esperanza, porque es fea con avaricia.

—Me parece estupendo. Ahora si no te importa…

—Me importa, me importa. Porque… ¿qué pasa exactamente entre ese inglés y tú? Y no te andes por las ramas… Prefiero preguntártelo a ti ya que están circulando toda clase de rumores, y además tienes al pobre hijo del alcalde suspirando por ti…

Olivia iba a responder, pero Martina estaba emocionada y en modo locomotora, así que era imposible meter una palabra de canto.

—… Acabo de cruzarme con él en la cafetería… Hum, no me extraña que hayas plantado a Juanjo — dijo su jefa guiñando un ojo cómplice.

—¿Te pasa algo en el ojo?

—¡No digas bobadas! Y, cuéntame, ¿cómo es? Porque va hecho un pincel. La chica de la cafetería me ha dicho que es muy educado, deja propina y que siempre se comporta. ¡Qué suerte tienes, hija mía! ¡Si yo tuviera diez años menos!

Veinte años menos, pensó Olivia, pero claro, no puedes morder la mano que te da de comer. Si Martina aún se creía la reina de las fiestas (cosa que debió de ocurrir a finales de los setenta), no iba ser ella quien la sacara de su error. Aunque…

—Si quieres le digo algo de tu parte —comentó maliciosa. Pero se atragantó con sus palabras. Al fin y al cabo, ella ya sabía cómo respondía ese relamido… eso de cumplir una promesa no se le daba muy bien.

—¡Qué más quisiera yo! —suspiró Martina—. Pero está claro quién le interesa o si no mira… — Señaló con un dedo y Olivia se acercó al cristal.

Maldita sea. ¿Qué carajo hacía Severus allí?

Lo que faltaba para el duro. Si la gente ya se divertía especulando ahora tenía más munición para darle a la sin hueso.

Aunque… ¡Joder!, había que reconocerlo, el tipejo tenía buen gusto, siempre iba impecable y eso siempre alegra la vista.

Lástima que fuera un gilipollas, bueno en la cama, pero un gilipollas, al fin y al cabo.

Cuando él se quitó las gafas de sol y llamó a la puerta, Martina casi se hace un esguince por correr y abrirle.

Y ella tuvo que apretar los muslos para aguantar el cosquilleo interior que iba a torturarla. ¡Joder!

¿Por qué se presentaba en el local?

—Buenas tardes —saludó él educadamente.

Hizo un gesto distraído a modo de saludo y Martina la reprendió.

—Por favor, qué modales. Señor Snape, supongo que ha venido a recoger a Olivia.

—No hace falta —interrumpió la aludida.

—¡Olivia…! —advirtió su jefa poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Esta chiquilla…

—No, no he venido a buscarla. Simplemente a comentarle algo. ¿Podemos hablar en privado? — sugirió él con ese tono desagradable que ella conocía dejándolas fuera de juego.

Martina los miró a ambos y se mordió el labio. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Quizá la gente se estaba equivocando respecto a esos dos?

—Estoy trabajando —replicó ella con toda lógica—. Si es algo personal te esperas a que llegue a

casa.—Puedes irte si quieres, como ves hoy no hay mucho movimiento. Así compensamos las horas que te debo —dijo Martina.

—Muchas gracias —contestó a su jefa con sorna por la «ayuda».

Olivia cogió su mochila del armario y tras despedirse de ella, la meticona, salió a la calle sin esperarlo si quiera. Caminó hasta el callejón posterior donde tenía su bici atada con una cadena y tras abrir el candado se subió.

—Espera un momento, joder. Y baja de ahí —exclamó él a punto de perder la paciencia.

—No sé a santo de qué te ha dado por presentarte hoy aquí.

Él agarró el manillar de tal forma que ella tuvo que poner ambos pies en el suelo.

—Tengo el coche ahí mismo, meteremos esto en el maletero y nos vamos para casa.

—¡Eh, un momento! Has dicho que no venías a buscarme.

—No seas idiota, pues claro que no. —Olivia se quedó muda—. Simplemente estaba por aquí y he decidido tener un detalle contigo —explicó de forma altiva, como si ella le debiera la vida por ello.

—Pues te metes los detalles donde te quepan, ¿está claro?

—No seas infantil. Creí que ya habíamos superado esa etapa.

—Pues no —le sacó la lengua al más puro estilo guardería—. Y, ahora, mi culo infantil y yo nos vamos a casa pedaleando.

—Joder, qué paciencia he de tener contigo. —Sin darle tiempo a más tonterías, la apartó de la bici y enfiló con ella hasta donde tenía el coche aparcado.

Al levantar el capó del maletero, se dio cuenta de que tenía un grave problema logístico. Y ella, cómo no, sonriendo con malicia, aguardaba cruzada de brazos el momento oportuno para hacérselo saber.

Severus sabía que no podía utilizar su varita para reducir el tamaño de la bicicleta, pues la jefa de Olivia no hacía más que vigilarlos, pero él no dejo que aquello lo venciera, le sonrió socarronamente a Olivia, cogió la bici de la discordia, la llevó hasta el salón de belleza y pidió amablemente a Martina que la guardara hasta el día siguiente.

—Sube al coche y calla la boca. —Fue lo que ella escuchó y que, por supuesto, la molestó.

—¡Gilipollas!

**Nota de la autora:** Gracias Alexza Snape y Guest 1 por comentar :D


	19. Chapter 19

**19**

A veces, por mucho que una misma se repita las cosas, eso no hace más fácil el hecho de conseguir mantener una promesa, cosa que la irritaba profundamente. ¿Cómo entender, y de paso explicarse a sí misma, que discutir permanentemente con un tío no hace disminuir el deseo de llevárselo al huerto?

Y así, conteniendo sus impulsos de tirarle el café a la cabeza o de abalanzarse sobre él, a partes iguales, había llegado el sábado.

Y allí estaba de nuevo el cuadro casi familiar, después de la cena, disimulando, matando el rato, con la vigilante al acecho.

Severus, por su parte, no estaba mucho mejor. Su queridísima y preocupada hermana se las había ingeniado durante toda la semana para no dejarlos ni un segundo a solas. Por las noches, en vez de irse con sus amigos a hacer lo que sea que hacen los adolescentes en las noches de verano, se quedaba en casa y se pegaba como una lapa a su tía hasta bastante tarde. En el jardín, en el dormitorio, donde fuera, con tal de que él no pudiera ni arrimarse a su objetivo, al cual, en realidad, no debería acercarse, por mucho que deseara hacerlo. Podía buscar mil excusas, pero en el fondo no era más que un tío, y ante ciertos estímulos respondían todos (al menos el noventa y nueve por ciento) del mismo modo.

Lo cierto era que el mero hecho de desearla ya era bastante desagradable (en verdad, era algo para un Expediente X), y a eso había que añadirle el hecho de observarlas, que aún era peor. Y, por si fuera poco, cuando Sofía dejaba respirar a su tía, había buscado otra curiosa forma de joderle las intenciones: juntarse a él.

Y con un argumento de lo más inocente: que la ayudase con un trabajo escolar. Sofía había intentado hacerle la pelota de la forma menos sutil que hubiese imaginado, es decir proclamar a los cuatro vientos que necesitaba a alguien con estudios, preparado y todo eso para que la ayudase.

Y así, de esa manera tan triste, había acabado leyéndose un insufrible trabajo sobre la Revolución de los duendes en el mundo mágico en vez de revolucionar a la tía, que es lo que le pedía el cuerpo.

—Esto es poco menos que una mierda —dijo a su hermana tirando los folios encima de la mesa, bastante hastiado por tener que leerlo. Además, cuando uno hacía un trabajo lo menos que se esperaba es que fuera decente, y éste distaba mucho de serlo.

—No digas bobadas, se ha esforzado mucho —apuntó Olivia.

Y él clavó los ojos en ese trasero mientras hacía quinielas mentales intentando averiguar de qué color llevaba el tanga. Pero, como tenían a la policía de la castidad en casa, lo mejor era pensar en otra cosa, es decir, descargar su frustración en algo concreto.

—Es una mierda y punto —reiteró él—. Mira, si lo que pretendes es hacer un trabajo de calidad no puedes limitarte a copiar palabra por palabra lo que pone en un libro. Estoy seguro de que tu profesor puede comprarse una enciclopedia, no creo que quiera leer lo mismo.

—Te he pedido ayuda, no que me tires por tierra todos mis esfuerzos —replicó su hermana.

—Lleva razón —murmuró Olivia intentando ayudar.

—Tú no te metas en esto —contestó Severus de mala leche.

—Oh, perdón, señor profesor —se burló ella hablando con acento hispanoamericano al más puro estilo culebrón.

Él no quiso entrar al trapo, quería entrar en otro asunto, pero, como decían ellas, ajo y agua.

—Para hacerlo con un mínimo de calidad, al menos debes ser tú quien redacte, no puedes repetir como un loro lo que otro ha escrito, ¿comprendes?

—Vale, lo capto, pero… ¿cómo lo hago?

—Estoy segura de que el señor profesor te lo hará saber. —Otra vez Olivia con el tonito de burla.

—Primero lees toda la información con la que vas a trabajar, vas tomando notas de lo que te parece más interesante, de lo que te llama la atención, contrastas los datos y después haces un esquema.

—Eso es mucho pedir. No tengo tiempo —se quejó Sofía.

—Pues te jodes. —Así, sin anestesia ni nada, se lo dijo—. Haberlo hecho bien desde el principio. —Y, para que no tuviera tentaciones de aprovechar nada de lo ya hecho, cogió los papeles desperdigados por la mesa y los rompió delante de sus narices.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué coño haces? —Sofía intentó arrebatárselos.

—Me has pedido que te ayude, ¿no?

—Oye, no puedes hacer eso —dijo Olivia molesta.

—A mí no me vengáis con estupideces. Si no queríais mi opinión, no habérmela pedido. No me extraña que luego haya tanto mediocre suelto, si para un simple trabajo no se molesta ni en hacerlo bien…

—Mira, eres de lo más pedante que he visto en mi vida —espetó Sofía levantándose de la mesa—.Ahora voy a tener que empezar de nuevo.

—Una excelente oportunidad para hacerlo bien, ¿no crees? —sugirió él con sarcasmo.

Pero su hermana era más lista de lo que dejaba ver. Si pasaba de su colaboración, eso significaba dejarlo sin vigilancia y eso no podía ser. Así que se tragó su orgullo y volvió a sentarse.

—De acuerdo —cogió papel y pluma, le miró y añadió—: Dime exactamente cómo tengo que hacerlo.

Severus, por un instante se quedó sin saber qué decir, la muy bruja no era tan tonta como uno podía pensar a primera vista, mataba dos pájaros de un tiro: lo mantenía ocupado y además conseguía su propósito de presentar un buen trabajo.

Se sintió orgulloso, opinión que se guardaría muy mucho de expresar en voz alta, pero en el fondo sabía que era así. Aunque le jodiera los planes.

—Ya contesto yo —dijo Olivia al oír el timbre del teléfono—. ¿Quién será a estas horas? —Se dio la vuelta y descolgó el auricular—. ¿Diga?

—Hola, soy Petra. ¿Está Sofía?

—Sí, está aquí, ¿por qué? —preguntó jugando con el cordón del teléfono mientras observaba a esos hermanos, aparentemente tan diferentes.

—Verás, ya sabes que mi hermana estaba a punto de dar a luz, aún le quedaban diez días, pero por lo visto hay alguien que tiene prisa por salir y se ha puesto de parto. Y como ha sido así, tan de repente, pues no tengo a nadie con quien dejar a Carlitos. ¿Puede Sofía venir esta noche a casa?

—Voy a preguntárselo.

—Le estaría muy agradecida.

—Siento interrumpir tan conmovedora estampa —dijo Olivia mirándolos mientras mantenía tapado el auricular—. ¿Puedes ir a hacer de canguro a casa de Petra?

—¿Hoy? Quiero decir, ¿ahora?

—Por lo visto es una emergencia.

—Dile que le daré una buena propina —apuntó Petra desde el otro lado de la línea.

Severus, que hacía mucho tiempo que se había alejado de la fe (si alguna vez había estado cerca), estaba empezando a reconsiderar su opción, ya que semejante interrupción era una especie de milagro.

—Te pagará bien. —Olivia transmitió el comentario.

Sofía miró a los dos. Maldita sea, estaba entre la espada y la pared. Necesitaba esos eurillos, pero, por otro lado, si los dejaba a solas…

—Bueno —aceptó al final. Ese dinero siempre iría bien, no era justo que sólo su tía se matase a trabajar. Sólo esperaba que el petardo de su hermano arreglara cuanto antes lo del testamento para no depender de su voluntad y vivir más cómodamente—. Dile que voy. —Se puso en pie y recogió los papeles—. ¿Puedes llevarme? —le preguntó a su hermano. Desde luego por el tono no parecía una amable petición, sino más bien una orden.

—Como quieras —respondió él con su tono de perdonavidas.

Olivia se despidió de su amiga por teléfono y no se perdió detalle. ¿Qué tramaba? Porque esa amabilidad no era ni de lejos tan inocua como parecía.

Severus las dejó a solas mientras iba a su habitación a por las llaves del coche. Sofía aprovechó para repetirle a su tía cierto asunto.

—Me lo prometiste. No vas a acostarte con él.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó rápidamente—. ¿Tan poca confianza tienes en mí?

—No es de ti de quien desconfío. Al fin y al cabo, es un tío. Ya sabemos en lo que están pensando todo el día.

—Oye, ¿no eres un poco joven para saber de esas cosas?

Sofía resopló.

—Sé lo que hay que saber —dijo toda ufana—. Y no desvíes el tema. Prométemelo.

—Palabra. Prometo no acostarme con él.

—Vale.

Unos minutos después apareció Severus e instó a Sofía a que se diera prisa en recoger sus cosas.

—No tengo toda la noche. —Fue su forma de hacerlo.

Durante el trayecto a casa de Petra, Sofía pensó en el modo de abordar el asunto. Al fin y al cabo, con su tía tenía confianza, pero con su hermano… y conociéndolo…

Cuando él detuvo el coche frente a la casa, repiqueteó impaciente los dedos contra el volante y, a ella, ese gesto no le pasó desapercibido.

—No sé cómo decirte esto…—Sofía se mordió el labio—. Vale, está bien, te lo diré y punto.

Ante el titubeo de la joven, Severus, que intuía por dónde iban los tiros, no se lo puso fácil. Donde las dan las toman.

Petra apareció con Carlitos en brazos y sólo quedaban treinta segundos para transmitir el mensaje.

—Ni se te ocurra acostarte con mi tía, ¿vale?

—¡Ya habéis llegado! —exclamó la mujer sonriendo y examinando a Severus de arriba abajo, esperando sin duda ser presentada.

—Hola, Carlitos. —Sofía se acercó al niño, obviando los deseos de la madre.

—Mañana vendré a buscarte, dime a qué hora —dijo Severus.

—Oh, no se preocupe por eso, yo me encargaré de llevarla por la mañana.

Ésa no era la idea, pensó él, lo mejor era ajustar un horario para evitar imprevistos.

—Gracias —contestó sonriendo de medio lado. Tampoco era cuestión de permanecer allí más tiempo del necesario.

Quería llegar a casa cuanto antes. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, si pisaba a fondo el acelerador y ponía a trabajar todos los caballos del motor, daría tal espectáculo en el pueblo que no haría falta anunciar su llegada.

Así que no le quedó más remedio que disfrutar de la calma nocturna mientras regresaba a casa.


	20. Chapter 20

**20**

Nada más aparcar el coche entró en la casa, fue a la nevera y sacó una cerveza bien fría. Podía haber cogido dos, pero le gustaba la idea de compartir: tenía un punto extra de excitación eso de que los dos bebieran a morro. Cosa que le habría parecido bastante extraña, por otro lado, si en otra circunstancia se lo hubiese sugerido otra persona.

Se asomó a la ventana para ver a la pirada tomando baños de luna.

Ni rastro.

Sólo faltaba que hubiera decidido atrincherarse en su habitación y cumplir esa estúpida promesa…

Oyó el débil murmullo del televisor encendido y caminó hacia el salón.

Y allí la encontró, a oscuras, sentada en un extremo del sofá, viendo la tele con el volumen en el mínimo y comiendo algo… un helado.

Se sentó sin decir nada en el otro extremo del sofá. A saber qué explicación daba para tal comportamiento, porque hasta donde él sabía, si alguien pone la tele es para enterarse de algo, cosa que no era el caso. Para más inri observó que la peli que emitían estaba en versión original subtitulada.

Más misterio aún.

Pero resolverlo iba a quedar en su larga lista de «Quizá algún día cuando tenga tiempo», es decir: nunca. Sin embargo, lo que empezaba a preocuparlo seriamente era la forma en la que esa mujer saboreaba su helado.

Metía la cuchara (sopera para más señas) directamente en el envase, jugueteaba con el contenido y después se la llevaba a la boca, a medio llenar, donde sus labios apresaban el helado. Un gesto de lo más provocador.

Por si acaso, dio otro sorbo a su cerveza, ya no tan fría, y se abstuvo de preguntar.

Pero claro, ella continuaba con esa mala imitación de una actriz porno tentando al protagonista para que tomara cartas en el asunto e hiciera algo contundente, como agarrarla, tumbarla en el sofá y cepillársela; todo ello aproximadamente en seis minutos y sin despeinarse ni quitarse los pantalones.

Como un adolescente revolucionado se fue acercando, sin disimulos, hasta rozar su muslo. Quizá la teoría del aquí te pillo aquí te mato tuviera que ser abandonada, de momento.

Inspiró profundamente cuando ella, en un descuido, que él quiso pensar no intencionado, recogió con la yema del dedo la porción de helado que se había caído en su escote.

Otro sorbo para calmar su sed, que no su ansia de pasar a la acción.

Porque todo parecía ir en su contra, desde la semioscuridad que proporcionaba la pantalla del televisor, hasta el calor que invitaba a desnudarse, por no hablar de la semanita que llevaba de «Se mira pero no se toca».

De nuevo ese gesto, ese reto en forma de helado sobre su escote; quedaba claro que no era un simple descuido. Y de nuevo con la yema del dedo lo recogía y lo lamía.

Jodidamente perverso.

Ella ni siquiera lo miraba, su atención estaba al cien por cien en la pantalla.

¿Puede que su mente calenturienta le hiciera ver una provocación donde tan sólo había un descuido?

Sí, claro, y los cerdos vuelan.

Porque de nuevo, y con ésa ya iban tres, ella dejaba caer el maldito helado. Nadie es tan descuidado ni la película era tan interesante.

Se posicionó convenientemente.

—Déjame probarlo —pidió él señalando el envase.

Ella, sin decir palabra, le pasó la cuchara, pero él negó con la cabeza.

—¿En qué quedamos? —preguntó ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Señor, qué paciencia había que tener con ese hombre.

Él estiró la mano para agarrarle la muñeca e hizo que girara un cuarto de vuelta para que el contenido cayera sobre su escote. Bueno, más o menos, porque entre la resistencia de ella y su error de cálculo cayó sobre el hombro.

Inmediatamente se movió hasta poder recoger el helado con la lengua.

Olivia reaccionó inmediatamente, su cuerpo sintió una especie de rayo interior que la recorrió de arriba abajo, que la puso en alerta…

—Más, por favor —murmuró él.

Ella podía jugar al despiste, a no saber qué pretendía, pero estaba en el mismo barco. En el barco del deseo, como hubiesen dicho en las novelas más cursis. Aunque, ¡qué caramba!, era cierto.

Maldita sea.

Solamente pretendía tocarle un poco la moral y después volver a su cuarto, gran error.

Y gran mentira, por supuesto. No obstante, en el caso de caer de nuevo en el mismo error, siempre le resultaría más cómodo culparlo a él por insistir que a ella misma por asumir sus deseos.

Esta vez, y sin la intervención de él, dejó que el helado cayera en su canalillo. No tuvo que esperar ni dos segundos para que de nuevo su piel se viera limpia.

Por supuesto, él tardó más de lo necesario en limpiarla, apartando innecesariamente la tela de la camiseta para moverse a su antojo.

Ella interpretó a la perfección su mirada, estaba pidiendo más. Por lo que se manchó convenientemente.

Severus modificó su postura, pues desde un costado no podía acceder como deseaba. Se colocó de rodillas frente a ella, importándole un comino si le quedaban luego marcas en los pantalones por haberse puesto de tal guisa.

—Más —pidió él con voz ronca y ella no lo decepcionó.

Con bastante precisión, fue dejando caer gotas sobre su piel para que él las recogiese. No importaba si resultaba de difícil acceso, él siempre llegaba.

—Hum —ronroneó ella siendo plenamente consciente de cómo él levantaba su camiseta para dejar a la vista su estómago.

—Esto también debería ir fuera —aseveró él, no en tono de sugerencia, sino más bien de forma urgente, señalando la minifalda vaquera.

Así que no esperó su consentimiento, soltó el botón superior, bajó la cremallera y tiró de la tela para solucionar uno de los enigmas del día: ¿de qué color era su tanga?

—¿Algún problema? —preguntó ella al ver cómo se detenía y clavaba la vista en la parte superior de sus piernas.

—¿Morado? —replicó arqueando una ceja—. ¿Cómo cojones puedes ir por ahí con un tanga morado?

—Oye, que en tu mundo sólo haya ropa interior negra no significa que las demás tengamos que ir de luto por la vida —arguyó ella agarrando el envase de helado y conteniéndose las ganas para no dejarlo caer sobre su cabeza. ¡Qué hombre, por Dios, a todo le tenía que poner pegas!

—Solamente era una apreciación.

—Pues te la ahorras.

¿Era tonto o muy tonto? ¿Desde cuándo se discute el color de la ropa interior de una mujer a la que se pretende llevar al huerto?

—Tienes toda la razón —dijo mostrándose dócil.

Ella desconfió inmediatamente de ese tono tan repentinamente humilde, pero no siguió con la discusión.

Prefirió darle algo con lo que entretenerse.

Y él, por supuesto, utilizó la lengua, pero no para hablar.

Decir que el helado estaba deshecho al entrar en contacto con su piel no era exagerar, pues ella lo había dejado un buen rato fuera del congelador para disfrutarlo así, cremoso y frío. Sin embargo, el hecho de que una gota rozara su estómago para ser limpiada en seguida la estaba poniendo extremadamente excitada.

A simple vista, parecía un juego de lo más simple, pero el desarrollo del mismo lo estaba transformando en algo sumamente placentero.

Ésas eran la clase de cosas que ella buscaba, que imaginaba, que necesitaba para salir de la monotonía, algo que, de habérselo sugerido a Juanjo, de entrada hubiese respondido que no.

Y con ese relamido y/o presumido ni siquiera tenía que sugerir, surgía espontáneamente.

La vida, a veces, da unas sorpresas…

Él, que parecía obviar sus preferencias en lo que a colorido se refiere, se había olvidado de pedir su dosis para seguir lamiendo y ahora se concentraba en el borde de la prenda de la discordia.

—Puede que tu gusto a la hora de elegir color sea cuestionable, pero si tenemos únicamente en cuenta lo pragmático que resulta, tienes mi aprobación.

—¡Idiota! —exclamó aguantando la risa—. Eres ridículo hasta en esta situación.

—¿Ridículo? —repitió bajándole la ropa interior hasta los tobillos. Con lo que estaba viendo bien podía soportar ese tipo de adjetivos.

—Sí. Y mucho, además —sentenció ella, preparándose para algo bueno.

O, al menos, eso esperaba. En su encuentro-maratón de hacía una semana sólo se habían dedicado a follar, con ligeras variaciones posturales, pero no pasaron del coito.

Esperaba que en la versión oral fuera igual de competente. No sería ni el primero ni el último que fallaba, pero… algo en su interior estaba diciéndole que no.

—Muy bonito —susurró él. Primero dibujó con las yemas de los dedos el recortado vello púbico para después inclinarse hacia adelante—. Si eres tan amable, inclínate hacia atrás, mueve el trasero y abre bien las piernas.

—Faltaría más —respondió ella. No podía negarse, además de jodidamente educado, había sido sumamente seductor con el tono utilizado.

Él agradeció con un murmullo la disposición de ella. Hacía tiempo que no sentía esa extraña inclinación por complacer a una mujer de esa forma, pero sencillamente era así, quería saborearla y jugar con ella, hacer lo que le viniera en gana, sin preocuparse de nada más.

Levantó la vista un instante y la observó, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, un brazo cubriéndole los ojos y mordiéndose el labio, unas expresiones que evidenciaban la tensión, la excitación: ella estaba preparada.

Él también.

Con sumo cuidado sus dedos fueron recorriendo de forma ascendente los muslos femeninos hasta detenerse en su coño, donde separó delicadamente los labios vaginales, comprobando lo húmeda que estaba.

Excelente.

Y todavía faltaba lo mejor.

Ella, puede que con intención de animarlo un poco más, o simplemente para dar más emoción al asunto, dejó caer una considerable cantidad de helado, justo por debajo de su ombligo. En la posición en la que estaba no tardó ni cinco segundos en llegar a su lengua.

—¡Maldita sea!


	21. Chapter 21

**21**

—Aparta un segundo —le pidió ella levantándose del sofá de forma poco elegante. El sonido del teléfono, a esas horas de la noche, retumbaba en toda la casa.

Ambos intuían casi con un cien por cien de fiabilidad de quién se trataba.

Se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en el sofá, y contempló un precioso trasero, el que ahora debería estar toqueteando, mientras ella respondía la llamada.

—Sí, vale. —Pausa—. Claro, claro. —Otra pausa—. No, de verdad que no.

Severus estaba a punto de agarrar el auricular y decirle a la entrometida de su medio hermana cuatro cosas. Pero, siendo objetivos y, sobre todo, prácticos, defenderse sin haber sido acusado te hace parecer culpable, cosa que él sabía mejor que nadie. Por no hablar de la innecesaria pérdida de tiempo que supondría discutir con Sofía y que probablemente era el propósito de la chica al interrumpir con su llamada de teléfono.

—Como quieras. Vaaaaaale. Adiós. —Olivia consiguió colgar el auricular y se dio la vuelta, al parecer también estaba molesta por la intromisión aunque disimulaba mejor que él.

—¿Ya tienes permiso para jugar conmigo? —preguntó él, mirándola de forma especulativa.

Ella, por supuesto, advirtió el tono burlón de su voz, pero no podía contradecirlo, tenía razón.

—Pues sí —le respondió toda chula—. Espero que sepas lo que haces.

Se sentó, recuperando la posición anterior, y, con la clara intención de provocarle un ataque al corazón entre otras cosas, prescindió de la cuchara, metió los dedos en el envase de plástico y, una vez convenientemente embadurnados, se untó la piel con lo que hacía un rato era helado, comenzando por debajo del ombligo.

Él sonrió de medio lado, encantado con el reto en forma de pringosa sustancia que ella le acababa de lanzar.

No tenía sentido demorarlo más.

Con algo de brusquedad separó los labios húmedos de su coño y bajó la cabeza para degustar lo que tanto deseaba, mezclado, eso sí, con el sabor dulzón del helado derretido.

Ante el primer contacto, ella se movió, perdiendo la compostura y quedando aún más expuesta. Era demasiado bueno para preocuparse por otras cosas.

Al principio, sus pasadas fueron a modo de tanteo, sin apenas presión, hasta que ella pasó de gemidos más o menos controlados a otros mucho más sonoros, dándole una perfecta referencia de cómo lo estaba haciendo.

Y no sólo se trataba de sus ruiditos: también se movía cada vez más inquieta, agitada, alterada… de tal forma que incluso le dificultaba involuntariamente el acceso a la unión de sus muslos.

No tenía mucho sentido pedirle un poco de colaboración, así que la agarró de los tobillos y pasó las piernas por encima de sus hombros, de tal manera que las piernas de ella quedaron colgando por su espalda, de modo que la tenía totalmente a su disposición.

Esto era como comer en un restaurante de cinco tenedores.

Pero quizá lo que más disfrutaba era el comportamiento de ella, tan natural, tan espontáneo, tan desinhibido… algo que se agradece. Estaba hastiado de mujeres tan obsesionadas por no despeinarse que fingían con tal de acabar cuanto antes.

Olivia creía que muchas exageraban de lo lindo cuando contaban sus experiencias, o que magnificaban lo que sentían cuando les practicaban sexo oral, pero… ¡Joder!, su cuerpo no podía quedarse quieto. Tenía la espalda empapada en sudor, y, aunque el sofá de cuero sintético contribuía a ello, la causa principal eran las perversas pero eficientes atenciones que él prodigaba entre sus piernas.

—Estás a un solo paso, ¿me equivoco? —preguntó él con su tono de sabelotodo.

A Olivia, lo que dijera Severus le importaba un pimiento; con tal de que siguiera moviendo la lengua de la misma forma, ella no iba a replicar.

—Es una suerte que esta casa esté un poco aislada —continuó él.

Y Olivia se tensó aún más, faltaba el canto de un duro para correrse y el muy… empezaba a decir tonterías.

—Porque si no tendríamos a medio pueblo pegados al cristal mirándote, aquí, abierta de piernas disfrutando como una loca.

—No se te ocurra parar —jadeó ella.

Severus sólo quería que esperase un poco más, que no fuera como correr los cien metros lisos: poner algún obstáculo siempre venía bien. Y, puesto que Olivia no era de las que se pasaba el rato apremiándolo para que finalizase con el único objetivo de cumplir, bien podía juguetear a sus anchas.

Si, con las atenciones prestadas hasta el momento, sus grititos y gemidos eran de lo más escandaloso… cuando alcanzara el clímax iba a ser la bomba.

Ella, por su parte, sentía cómo la tensión interior previa al orgasmo estaba creciendo, incrementando y llevándola a un estado de máxima excitación. No entendía la necesidad de ese parón brusco; él continuaba explorando con los dedos y la vibración que se producía al hablar contra su piel la estaba volviendo loca, aunque carecía de la intensidad inicial.

¿Se había cansado?

¿Otro que tiraba la toalla?

Cuando estaba a punto de apartarse, pues no hay nada más desesperante que un incompetente entre tus piernas, él decidió dar el golpe de gracia.

Y ella se lo agradeció con vehemencia.

Tirándolo del pelo y gimiendo como una posesa, totalmente entregada a sus instintos.

Ya no importaba lo que él pudiera pensar: estaba satisfecha y lo demás sobraba.

Resultaba una postura de lo más egoísta, pero daba igual. Además, ella también se iba a ocupar de él… Claro que antes precisaba unos cinco minutos de recuperación.

—Te he dejado sin palabras, admítelo —murmuró él todo ufano, mordisqueándola en el muslo.

Ella apartó el brazo con el que se cubría los ojos y lo miró.

«Este tipejo no cambiará nunca —pensó—. Pero como me ha dejado contenta le pasaré por alto el comentario.»

Él seguía arrodillado delante de ella, prodigándole atenciones a la sensible piel de sus piernas y ella fue recuperándose.

No quería darle la oportunidad de que se le pasara por la cabeza la idea de que ella no era capaz de devolverle la pelota. Ni hablar.

Vale, él había sido más que competente, pero ella aún tenía mucha teoría que demostrar.

—Cambiemos de posición —dijo ella incorporándose.

Él arqueó una ceja. Vaya, se había puesto mandona. Excelente.

Hizo lo que pedía y se puso cómodo. Cuando ella recogió su tanga e intuyendo lo que iba a hacer, dijo:—No. Sea lo que sea lo que vas a hacer, mejor con el culo al aire.

—Como quieras.

Él sintió un atisbo de desconfianza ante esas palabras, que, pronunciadas de forma tan sugerente y en boca de ella, podían desembocar en algo peligroso. Pero, por lo visto, era el día de correr riesgos, así que esperó a que ella hiciera el primer movimiento.

Ahora era Olivia quien estaba arrodillada ante él. Para dar más suspense, se soltó la pinza del pelo para volver a recogérselo, exagerando todo lo posible, por supuesto.

Sin mirarlo a los ojos, le desabrochó la camisa y dejó al descubierto su torso.

—¿Sabes? Hay muchos que se gastan una fortuna en tenerlo como tú.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó él sin comprender. No eran precisamente ésos los botones que tenía que soltar, pero tampoco le desagradaba que lo acariciara.

—No tienes ni un solo pelo —le aclaró ella pasando ambas manos.

—¿Y? —Se mostró impaciente, le importaba poco o nada esa conversación.

—Cada vez tenemos a más hombres… —No dejó de recorrer su piel con las manos a la par que hablaba y le clavaba ligeramente las uñas—… Que vienen a que les quitemos todo el vello corporal.

—Me parece muy bien —comentó él, por decir algo. Seguía sin estar interesado.

—Algunos…. —Hizo un puchero que lo obligó a inspirar profundamente—… Pobrecillos, qué mal lo pasan.

Ella bajó las manos hasta detenerse en la cinturilla de sus pantalones, él se llevó las manos al cierre, para dejar claro qué tenía que hacer a continuación, en caso de no saberlo, pero ella se las apartó.

—Pues que no vayan —aseveró él, intentando concentrarse, o mejor dicho que se concentrara en lo realmente importante.

—Lo cierto es que es más agradable ver a un tío depilado —desabrochó el botón del pantalón y bajó la cremallera deliberadamente despacio.

Severus se movió para no sufrir ninguna lesión, estaba empalmado y no se fiaba; con tanta cháchara, a lo mejor ella se despistaba.

—Sí, bueno, lo que tú digas.

—Pero ¿qué tenemos aquí? —murmuró ella al ver los bóxers rojos con el estampado del interruptor—. Qué pronto rompemos nuestras promesas, ¿no? —lo aguijoneó, posando la mano sobre el dibujo.

—Créeme si te digo que ha sido por una simple combinación de factores adversos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella. Mira que era raro…

—¿Tienes algún interés especial en hacerme la colada? —Ella negó con la cabeza—. Pues entonces no preguntes.

Olivia se encogió de hombros y le fue despojando de los cuestionados bóxers para dejar libre su erección. Él se lo agradeció en silencio.

Sin más, alargó la mano y se embadurnó de helado, describiendo algo parecido a una línea en sentido descendente, hasta detenerse justo en el vello púbico.

—También hay muchos que se deshacen de esto —arguyó ella justo antes de borrar con su lengua y de forma ascendente la marca de helado.

—Joder… —siseó él, a medio camino entre la curiosidad y la extraña forma que tenía ella de crear expectación—. ¿Por qué alguien querría afeitarse los huevos?

—Ya sabes… —Le besó en la punta y él cerró los ojos, aquello se estaba poniendo muy interesante—…. Influencias del porno actual… higiene… aparentar que la tienes más grande.

Severus tardó cinco segundos en extraer la parte de la explicación que más le había llamado la atención.

—¿Más grande?

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó triunfal—. En cuanto a un tío le haces cualquier referencia sobre el tamaño de su polla, se pone en alerta.

Ella volvió a untarse los dedos de helado, para después impregnar su pene y poder lamerlo a conciencia.

—No… No me quejo del tamaño de mi polla —rebatió él, perdiendo poco a poco la capacidad oratoria—. Ni tampoco me han pedido nunca el libro de reclamaciones.

Ella levantó la vista un instante, no hacía falta responderle. Era un hombre, así que explicarle ciertos pormenores era perder el tiempo.

Volvió a pringarlo para succionarlo acto seguido, y siguió así unas cuantas veces, haciendo que él no pudiera parar quieto y embistiera con las caderas.

Pero ella tenía otras intenciones por lo que, o bien dejaba todo en sus manos o bien se iba a dormir con un calentón de mil demonios.

Él, llevado por no se sabe qué impulso, le quitó la pinza del pelo, haciendo que éste cayera sobre su estómago.

—Así es un poco difícil hacerlo bien —protestó ella.

—Calla y sigue. Lo estás haciendo condenadamente bien. —Y era quedarse corto. Enredó una mano en su pelo para mantenerla en posición y con la otra jugó con los mechones sueltos—. Me encantan las cosquillas que me hace tu pelo. Joder, es casi tan bueno como lo que me estás haciendo con la boca.

Ella se sintió complacida. Se dispuso a darle su mejor repertorio.

Para ello no dudó en moverse convenientemente hasta que acomodó su polla entre los pechos, de tal modo que podía seguir chupándosela al tiempo que lo frotaba.

Severus inspiró profundamente, muy profundamente. Joder con Olivia, sabía muy bien lo que hacía y el simple hecho de que ella se mostrara tan profesional, lo estaba llevando a una situación de no retorno.

Iba a durar, de continuar esa estimulación por dos frentes, poco menos que dos minutos.

Y, oye, la verdad era que le apetecía disfrutar un poco más.

El sexo rápido y descontrolado es para cuando tienes veinte años y sólo piensas en descargar ADN, después te das cuenta de que algo tan bueno puede pasar a ser excelente si te esmeras un poco.

En el caso de ella ya no se podía esmerar más; en el suyo, sí, podía contenerse.

—Sigue…

—No me tires del pelo.

Pero tampoco era una queja muy exigente, ya que él combinaba pequeños tirones con masajes, consiguiendo con ello un efecto bastante estimulante.

Quizá en otras circunstancias estaría más que cansada de prodigar estas atenciones, pero existía una diferencia radical. Él no se había comportado de forma egoísta: primero se había ocupado de ella y después había esperado sin exigencias.

Eso le daba puntos extras.

Estaba a punto. Los dos lo sabían, ella lo presentía, él lo sufría.

Ella hizo una última parada para abastecerse de helado y él gimió, no sabía si de frustración o de alivio, ella no le dio tiempo a analizarlo pues de nuevo lo llevó a una situación límite.

Y él estalló.


	22. Chapter 22

**22**

Olivia, lejos de apartarse o mirar para otro lado, permaneció sentada sobre sus rodillas, esperando a que él, aparte de mostrarse agradecido, dijera algo. Como parecía que el hombre tardaba más de la cuenta en hablar (cosa lógica, ya que tenía una edad) fue ella quien lo hizo.

—Te he dejado sin palabras… —Le dio unos golpecitos en el muslo mientras repetía palabra por palabra e imitando su acento lo que él había dicho. Pero para el final adoptó una voz sugerente—:Admítelo.

—Pues sí, para qué negarlo —reconoció él. Y a punto estaba de decirle que era la mejor mamada de su vida, pero, claro, eso tenía dos inconvenientes. El primero, que ella se lo tomase bien e inmediatamente se lo restregara por la cara, y el segundo, que, por el contrario, tomase el comentario por el lado malo y sacase conclusiones erróneas. Así que mejor optó por la diplomacia—. Ha estado bien.

Ella le devolvió el cumplido con una sonrisa, la primera que le dedicaba de esa índole, fresca y natural, sincera. Y por alguna extraña razón a él le hizo sentirse mal porque no estaba acostumbrado y porque si esperaba reciprocidad… iba por mal camino.

Olivia, al ver que Severus no replicaba con su acidez habitual, no supo muy bien cómo actuar. Pero sí llegó a una conclusión: no tenía por qué permanecer de rodillas, con la camiseta por los sobacos y el culo al aire.

Así que, apoyándose en él, hizo amago de ponerse en pie, pero él se lo impidió.

—No tan de prisa —dijo él haciéndola tropezar.

—¿Qué tripa se te ha roto ahora? —replicó ella molesta. Ese tipo, además de estirado, era desconcertante. ¿Por qué utilizaba ese tono tan mandón?

Él arqueó la ceja: cuando Olivia utilizaba ciertas expresiones que no lograba entender del todo, prefería no meter la pata y no entrar al trapo.

Se movió, sin soltarla de la muñeca hasta llegar al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y sacar la cartera.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué insinúas? —preguntó empezando a plantearse seriamente la posibilidad de darle un bofetón.

—Tranquila, joder, no es lo que estás pensando. Aquí nadie ha hablado de intercambio de dinero por bienes y servicios.

—Ah, ¿entonces?

—Estoy buscando un maldito condón, porque supongo que en esa ridícula falda no tendrás escondido uno, ¿verdad? Y dado que no usas poción anticonceptiva…

—¿Qué pretendes? —Lo preguntó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta, pero no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad y añadió—: ¿Estás seguro de que… puedes?

Él dejó a un lado su billetera y le entregó un pequeño envoltorio cuadrado de aluminio.

—Haz los honores —dijo sin más.

—A tu edad…. —Ella negó con la cabeza—. Estos excesos pueden pasarte factura.

Saltaba a la vista que pretendía aguijonearlo un poco.

—Creo haber demostrado que a mi edad todavía me funciona, así que no veo sentido a tu preocupación, que, por otro lado, me conmueve —arguyó con cinismo.

—Recuerda que el centro de salud más cercano abierto está a más de media hora y no me puedo estar apareciendo por ahí, hay demasiados muggles.—Ella continuó su ataque directo.

—No sufras —replicó entrecerrando los ojos.

—Como quieras. —Ella se encogió de hombros—. Pero… ¿No crees que esto… —señaló su pene—… debería colaborar un poco más?

—Tú dale un poco de cariño y verás.

—Oh, qué frase tan original —murmuró ella y se puso manos a la obra.

—Si te desnudas completamente ayudarías bastante.

—Ni hablar, o todos moros o todos cristianos. —Ella señaló su camisa abierta.

—Tú ganas. —Como pudo, se deshizo de la camisa y del resto de la ropa.

—Vale.

Ella abrió el envoltorio y agarró el preservativo para colocárselo.

—Pónmelo con la boca.

—Ni hablar. —Se negó porque nunca había conseguido hacerlo bien.

—Siempre poniendo pegas… —Fue la forma en que él la animaba.

—Y tú siempre diciendo gilipolleces. Ya está puesto. Ahora sólo falta que tú te concentres —dijo con malicia.

—Ponte encima, mueve esa par de tetas que tienes delante de mi cara y verás qué pronto se anima el asunto.

—Si ya sabía yo…

—Oye, que quede una cosa clara: los hombres no tenemos un interruptor en los huevos, necesitamos, igual que vosotras, ciertos estímulos. —Fue un reproche en toda regla.

—Perdona que disienta, pero normalmente a un tío le dices que quieres sexo y es como llamar al Telepizza, lo tienes en la puerta y caliente en menos de veinte minutos.

—Entonces es que has estado con niñatos inexpertos.

Ella hizo una mueca, la verdad escuece.

—¿Y?

—Acabo de correrme, me apetece echar un buen polvo, pero te empeñas en ser lo más antierótico posible discutiendo conmigo en vez de insinuarte y provocarme.

—Oye, amigo, se supone que eres tú quien está interesado en repetir.

—Y ¿tú no? —Ella no respondió y él aprovechó la ventaja—. Lo que creo es que te acojonas cuando estás con un hombre de verdad, no unos de esos salidos que no duran ni un asalto. No estás acostumbrada a la calidad.

—¡Por Dios! Baja Modesto que sube san Severus.

Eso lo hizo reír.

—Puede que excitando a un hombre te quedes corta, pero haciéndolo reír… ¡Joder, vas sobrada!

«¿Cómo que no sé excitar a un hombre? ¿He oído bien? ¿Eso ha dicho?»

Olivia, picada en su orgullo, decidió demostrarle que a provocadora y a experta no la ganaba un picapleitos.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y se ahuecó el pelo, consiguiendo más volumen, e hizo que sus pechos sobresalieran lo suficiente para que él ansiara tocarlos.

—No seas impaciente —lo reprendió ella con un manotazo cuando él intentó tocárselos—. Se mira pero no se toca.

Él falsificó una expresión de arrepentimiento y dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Ella, siguiendo con su demostración de habilidades seductoras, se llevó un dedo a la boca, humedeciéndolo repetidas veces y luego lo deslizó hasta uno de sus pezones; una vez allí presionó ligeramente al tiempo que siseaba, dándole a entender que ardía y que ella misma apagaba sus fuegos.

—Suficiente —gruñó él.

Ella sonrió.

—Qué poco aguante, ¿no?

—Soy un hombre.

—¿No acabas de ilustrarme con una teoría acerca de…? ¡Ay! —se quejó ella cuando recibió una buena palmada en el culo.

—Mira hacia abajo, por favor. Y dime si necesito más inspiración.

Ella estudió su erección enfundada con aparente desdén.

—Y ¿quién me asegura que no te vas a venir abajo en mitad de la faena? —lo provocó ella.

Él sonrió de medio lado. No hacía falta responder con palabras.

Pero ella no estaba por la labor de quedarse a medias, tenía que provocarlo, ¿no? Así pues, apartando sus manos, que la instaban una y otra vez a posicionarse sobre su erección, continuó moviéndose, lamiéndose los labios, pellizcándose a sí misma, humedeciéndose los dedos para después pasarlos por la piel… Todo lo que el manual básico de chica mala recomienda.

—Olivia… —gruñó él sujetándola por las caderas con una mano mientras con la otra se agarraba la polla, estando así preparado para metérsela en cualquier momento.

—¿Síiiii? —ronroneó ella alargando su tortura.

—Haz el favor de montarte encima.

—No. Estoy muy bien así, gracias.

—Joder…

—Oye, amigo, no todo empieza y acaba en tu querido pene, ¿de acuerdo?

—Como se te ocurra dejarme así… —Severus no podía creérselo. Así que tuvo que tomar cartas en el asunto. Aunque, conociéndola, era mejor atraerla a su terreno de forma ladina—. Para un hombre de mi edad… —No se atragantó por poco—. Hay ciertas cosas que no sé si puedo soportarlas, ya me entiendes. —Ella lo miró divertida—. Además… no te gustaría que, con tanta excitación, al final seas tú la que te quedes a medias, porque como sigas así… —Acarició su espalda antes de seguir—… No voy a durar ni cinco minutos.

—Visto así… —susurró ella rozándole la piel del cuello.

Y para sorpresa y alegría de Severus se colocó acertadamente, de tal forma que fue una penetración rápida y eficaz.

Él echó inmediatamente la cabeza hacia atrás; estaba en la gloria. Después empezó a moverla con las manos puestas sobre su culo, un vaivén constante y enérgico que resultaba de lo más estimulante.

Ella, por su parte, no quería limitarse a abrazarlo y frotarse contra él, así que con las palmas abiertas recorrió su pecho una y otra vez, subiendo y bajando, deteniéndose en el cuello cuando le apetecía o presionando sus tetillas cuando estimaba conveniente.

Él se lo agradecía con gemidos y con sus propias manos jugando en su espalda. O lo que no era su espalda, pues, al estar a horcajadas sobre él, la distancia respecto a sus nalgas era sencillamente una tentación muy difícil de pasar por alto.

Dudó unos segundos, pues algunas mujeres no estaban por la labor, pero siguiendo su teoría de que es mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso, deslizó una mano hasta su trasero y recorrió con un dedo la separación, tanteando el terreno y esperando que ella no protestase.

Todo lo contrario, parecía encantada con sus avances y, para tenerla aún más contenta y sobre todo distraída, metió la mano libre entre sus cuerpos y buscó su clítoris. En respuesta ella le clavó las uñas en el hombro, pero no le quiso dar mayor importancia.

Un dedo de lo más curioso se internó un poco más de lo correcto entre sus nalgas y, sin pensarlo dos veces, acarició su ano, de tal forma que ella dio un respingo y, al hacerlo, su clítoris presionó aún más

sobre la otra mano de él.

—¿Qué… qué haces…?

—Darte lo que necesitas.

Odiaba que tuviera razón y, si además utilizaba ese tono tan indolente, aún más; pero no podía negar que tenía razón.

Olivia sentía crecer en su interior una tensión, cada vez más intensa y más insoportable que evidenciaba su inminente orgasmo… el cual no se hizo esperar.

Sin pensar en nada más, ya que no podía, se acurrucó contra él, en un intento por regularizar su respiración.

—¡Será posible! —exclamó Severus a medio camino entre la sorpresa y el enfado—. Ni se te ocurra dejarme así. —Embistió con todas sus fuerzas haciéndola partícipe de sus intenciones.

Ella se incorporó a medias y lo miró. Vale, poder podía hacerlo pero no estaría bien. Además de injusto resultaría improductivo.

Así que, a pesar de estar extremadamente sensible, comenzó a cabalgarlo de forma constante, precisa, aceptando cada una de sus embestidas, y todo ello sin dejar de mordisquearlo en el cuello y oreja.

—Esto ya es otra cosa —gruñó él encantado.

Y ella, para darle el toque final, le acarició el rostro, besándolo de manera expeditiva, enérgica, dándole a entender que ella sabía, y quería, llevar la voz cantante.

Severus respondió ipso facto. Tras lo cual se soltó de ella y se relajó contra el respaldo, dejando caer los brazos a ambos lados. Ella, por su parte, volvió a enroscarse alrededor de su cuello. Se estaba bien así.

—Aparta —le ordenó él en un tono que la molestó, por lo inesperado y brusco del mismo.

Ella se echó hacia atrás. Con un tipejo así no se podía bajar la guardia. Pasaba de ser un amante excelente a un cretino insoportable en cuestión de segundos.

Al ver la expresión de ella cayó en la cuenta de que había hablado en el tono equivocado.

—A mí también me gustaría quedarme un buen rato así, pero, siendo prácticos y si las cuentas no me fallan, dentro de poco el condón no servirá de nada.

—Tienes razón —admitió ella al caer en la cuenta. Si se les ocurría permanecer así un buen rato toda la carga líquida podría reconducirse de forma poco recomendable.

Olivia se levantó, lo agarró de la muñeca y, al ver lo tarde que era, decidió dar por concluida la velada.

Tras recoger sus cosas del suelo, optó por no vestirse y le dijo:

—Creo que me voy a dar una ducha y luego a la cama. Buenas noches.


End file.
